


Hesitate

by FyreArcana



Series: See You At The Station... [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Summary: You move into Republic City wanting to serve your life purpose of saving and protecting. You decide nothing would be better than joining the RCPD. How will your relationship with the Chief of Police progress as the city gets taken over by an evil force lead by a man known as Amon.This goes along season one of TLOK it contains scenes and dialog from the animated series.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: See You At The Station... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945909
Comments: 70
Kudos: 264





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever writing anything like this let alone a fan fiction. I am in no way a writer but I kept having this chapter in my head. Hopefully you guys will like it and feel free to leave down your notes and constructive criticism down below.

Location: Republic City

You take a deep breath as you stand in front of the doors of Republic City’s police department, “you can do this, just step inside and make a good impression,” you mutter under your breath as you hear a cough behind you causing you to step aside and let the person walk inside. Through the reflection of the doors you check that your outfit is presentable. Your clothing stuck to minimal colors, black and grey with hints of green to represent your earth kingdom roots. This all black with black boots seemed a nice enough choice for an interview. Without taking a backwards glance you head inside and get directed to the Chief’s office and take a seat waiting to be called in. What seemed like a long time you hear a click and the door opening, you notice all the officers glance at the door.

“Come in” said a dominating voice

You stand up running a hand down your shirt and take a deep breath before you walk inside, the chief closes the door with a flick of her finger. 

“Have a seat miss (Y/N)” Chief has her eyeglasses on and looks through your resume while she gives you some glances in between reading. You can’t help but feel a slight heat rising to your cheeks but hope the spirits that it’s not reddening. 

“Let’s see, you’re from the earth kingdom, you have high remarks from teachers and letters of recommendations from the Zaofu security team. What made you decide to come to Republic City?” the Chief sets the papers and takes her glasses down as she looks at you. 

You feel your throat dry up seeing her face that you can’t help but give a slight cough to clear your throat and sit up “Well Chief...I’ve heard a lot about the RCPD as well as the RCPF all great things, of course. Though I had a great experience in Zaofu I felt like my purpose there has reached its point. I’ve always had my eyes at moving to the city and felt that my talents would be better suited here. That is if you agree and will take me” you try to sound confident but end up stumbling towards the end and get slightly nervous seeing the Chief cock her eyebrow towards you. You get the feeling that she sensed your nerves as well. She pushes back from her chair and gets up walking around the desk and stands in front of you slightly leaning against it crossing her arms not saying a word.  
“You sure you’re not here for other business miss (y/n)? Seeing you’ve worked in Zaofu I wouldn’t want to find out that they let a mole into my police force.” You can’t help but get surprised and taken back. “I'm not sure what you mean Chief. What does Republic City and Zaofu have with one another?” you respond back and look beside the chief and notice the nameplate on her desk that states ‘CHIEF BEIFONG’ “Beifong?” you look from the plate then back at her. Lin looks down at the nameplate and slams it down looking away rolling her eyes then back at you like in a ‘for fuck sake’ manner.

“You’re related to the Beifong family in Zaofu? You’re the Lin Beifong. Now it makes sense.” you can’t help but smile and lean back in your chair, which you see Lin get slightly red with upset “what makes sense now?” she sputters out. “Well… on my way to Republic City Suyin had mentioned to watch out for the…. you know it’s not important to finish that part” your cheeks get red and can’t help crossing your leg getting especially nervous.

“No please what did the matriarch of the metal clan have to say, finish that line” she snarked back waving her hand in the air. You adjust in your chair “I’ll repeat it if it doesn’t cost me my possible admittance into the force, Chief Beifong.” you look at her with a weak smile 

“Fine.” she muttered

You give a nervous cough again and sat up taking a breath before spitting out the following “Suyin mentioned to watch out, and this is her words not mine by the way, for the old bitter woman in charge of the police force in Republic City.” you’re pretty sure your face is red hot after repeating Suyin’s words and couldn’t help but cover your mouth and try to somehow wipe the blush away from your cheeks, your eyes darting for a possible escape as you notice Lin’s face redden.  
You quickly come up with something to ease the tension “but, Suyin is wrong. She jokes a lot and it’s all fun and games, but I can tell that you are not old and I’m sure you’re not bitter.” You give her a weak smile and can’t help but bite your lip hoping that somehow in the spirits name saved your skin. While you waited for a response you looked at Lin and analyzed her face.  
“I don’t care what anyone says, I don’t have a follow up statement I just don’t care what anyone says especially not Suyin” Lin responded back trying to conceal her emotions waving her hand around as she shrugs. “and cut the crap about me not being old.” You notice the obvious scar on her right cheek, but you quickly glance away from it and noticed some rough edges and some aging near her eyes, strong bone cheek structure and some frown lines but to the most part she was incredible shape for a 50 year old. “are you done analyzing or do you need another minute?” you hear the chief and notice that she is staring right at you causing you to look down, your cheeks red and heart racing “sorry, Chief.”

There is an awkward moment before Lin speaks again 

“Look, your resume is good, I’ll excuse this little fiasco of an interview that happened here. Crime rates are rising because of the triads, so we are in a need of officers.” She takes a deep breath “Welcome to the force, kid.” She reached out and shakes your hand, her hand is surprisingly smooth, and your hands hold slightly longer than normal before she lets go and turns going back to sit at her desk “Report to me in the morning for an assessment of your bending and combat skills. For now, you’ll get your paperwork, salary, and uniform issued out.” She gets her glasses and puts them on then looks up at you. “was there anything else you wished to tell me to further ruin my morning?” 

You quickly shake your head and stand up “No, Chief, thank you for the opportunity. I promise I won’t let you down” you turn on your heels and open the door to head out before hearing the chief mutter

“too late.”

You close the door behind you and run your hand thru your hair not sure whether or not you are still alive or if this is some sort of dream. You manage to barely survive that interview. You get escorted by one of the officers to get your locker and uniform issued, signed some documents and got your paycheck deposit setup before you are free for the day. Not sure what life is going to bring but excited for this new adventure. One thing is for sure your mind keeps thinking back to Lin Beifong. She is nothing like the women you have met in your life.


	2. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day at the force, but before you're allowed to go out onto the field you have to give an assessment and you have to perform with the Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas on how I can better improve. Feel free to let me know! I am glad by the comments and hope to keep it up! Like I've said before I am no means a writer. I even failed a creative writing course (T.T). anyways, hope you enjoy this second chapter!

You looked at yourself in the mirror wearing the official Republic City Metal bending uniform and couldn’t believe it. The feeling of the cool metal against your skin and how tight and secure it feels. You couldn’t help but slightly take in a bit of the pants to make it tighter and not as baggy looking, give it a slight skinny jean look without making it drastic. The uniform isn’t all that bad, the only thing you would change would be the little skirt thing that comes from the bottom of the uniform, but other than that it seemed pretty nice. You grabbed your helmet and backpack and head out of your apartment and mount on your motorcycle and drive to the station.  
You find a parking spot for your cycle and take your helmet off walking into the station and quickly put your helmet, gloves, and backpack into your issued locker. You jog up the stairs fixing your hair running a hand thru it as you get to the upper floor and knock on the Chief’s door.  
“Yes?”

You walk in and give your best morning face and smile warmly “Morning Chief, reporting for assessment.”

Chief looks up at you with her glasses and gives a low scoff “well seems like someone had their coffee this morning.”

“oh sorry chief, did you want a coffee?” you look back at the desks of officers before looking back at the Chief.

“I believe I hired you as officer not as a secretary or assistant, rookie” Chief took her glasses off and stood up walking around her desk motioning with her index finger to follow her “Let’s go” she commanded as she made way out her office. You were quick to not say anything and followed her down the stairs as you two made way to one of the training grounds. You couldn’t help but glance at the Chief while she walked, tall and straight and with purpose. Not giving anyone a chance to look at her other than high regard. Not like anyone would dare to unless they were ready to get their ass handed by the Chief Lin Beifong.  
Both of you walk in into the training room and you stand in the middle of the training ground and take in the room before Lin stands in front of you.  
“So it’s safe to assume that your time in Zaofu has you experienced in hand to hand combat and working in a metal suit before, yes?” she said with her arms behind her back in an attention position.

“That would be right, Chief” you responded back

“well good, no need to see how you handle yourself in the suit, let’s assess your close range fight” Lin turned on her heels and walked to the other side of the field and metal bended her armor off revealing her white tank top and slightly whips her hair side to side to fix it back in its perfect place before looking at you. “well, take your armor off (y/n), we don’t have time to waste” she muttered, and you quickly walk to the sideline and metal bended your armor off and reveal your black tank and a large burn scar across your left bicep. You notice how the Chief’s eyes glance over to your scar before she looks away and coughs to start the lesson. You both walk on either side of the field and start your initial fighting stance, putting your arms up close to your hands and look at the Chief’s eyes.

“Give me all you got, kid” she said as she stood relaxed

Is she not going to get into stance? I begin to think, maybe this is her way to analyze how I fight? Well no need to stand around. You bend three pieces of earth up from the ground and do a flying kick at the outer two rocks before punching the center towards the chief and going into a full on sprint at her and jump up right before the rocks hit her to give her a surprise attack from above and ended up punching the ground. You look up at notice that she has figured your movements and dodged the attack. You quickly get up and start throwing punching at her while she throws back every punch back with just as much force. She sends you a surprise attack by sending a large piece of rock from your blind spot, and you’re sent to the side of the grounds hitting the wall then fall down to the ground rolling onto your side then lay face down. You push yourself up and take a couple of deep breaths and can’t help but give Lin a smirk. It’s not every day you get to spar with a Beifong especially, the esteemed Chief of Police. You bend a mixture of earth and metal discs and start sending them at every possible direction towards the Chief. Right when she seems to divert each disc you sneak her with some earth that knocks her down. You walk over and stood over her offering your hand as you’re both breathing deeply. She looks up at you and does a round kick from the ground and kicks you off your feet while she spins and pushes herself off and stands. You hit the ground falling on your back and looks surprisingly up at her.

“never underestimate your opponent. I may be old but I’m not frail” She breathed out and offered her hand at you and you take her hand as she pulls you up.

“believe me, I never underestimate you chief, and you’re definitely not old.” You breathed out as you both walked to a water station and take a drink.

The chief can’t help but roll her eyes at your comment, but you can’t mistake the slight smile creeping on her lips before she corrects herself and started her feedback “you move as if you were in a pro-bending match. Your fighting style has adapted to a suited fast-paced. The way you have learned to keep mobile and only keep yourself root long enough to actually launch and direct the earth discs.” She remarked as she analyzed the whole assessment. You feel sort of satisfied with your performance but knew you could have done better.

“…but….you fight on the offense. Earthbending maintains a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. Earthbending uses a balance of strength and defense to overwhelm your opponents.” Lin remained cool and collected while you took the assessment in.

“I’ll improve Chief. I hope I can impress you during my time in the force. I’ll train non-stop” you look at her and can’t help but take in the image of you and Lin in close proximities and her in a white tank top admiring her physique.

“Don’t improve for me. Better yourself, kid” she took a swig of water and started walking grabbing her armor.

You followed her pace and grabbed your piece of armor as you turn to face her.

“uhh…you did good kid. Hit the showers” she muttered

You clicked your heels and gave her a salute before you turn and walk out heading to the showers. You hit yourself in the forehead ‘wtf was that, a click of the heels and a dumb salute, what are you an idiot?!’ you screamed in your head as you walked down the hall

You grab your bag from the locker and put the armor inside and head to a stall. You start to strip off your clothes and have them folded over on the bench. You step in the shower wall and turn on the water and feel the cool water hit your skin and slowly feel the water warm against your skin. You can’t help but let a sigh escape your lips as you plant your hands on the wall and relax under the warm water. You start to wash your hair and body when you hear another stall’s shower head turns on. Your ears perk up at the sudden movement and wonder who else is with you. You quickly rinse your hair off and peak thru the curtain to find the chief herself across the shower hall. You figured she would have her own shower being chief and all but didn’t want to question it anymore. From the space in the curtain you can’t help but see the curves on Lin’s body, seeing the water fall on her skin. Yet, again the body that this woman has is incredible no way this woman is 50! You can’t help but bite your lower lip, you slightly slip on some soap but try not to get caught that you try to keep quiet and finish showering, you dry yourself and wrap a towel around your body and head to the bench to put on your undergarments and wrap up your breasts. You pull up your pants and get a clean black tank from your bag when you hear the shower head turn off from Lin’s direction and you try your best not to look at her direction. You forget the fact that your back is exposed, and the other burn mark is showing, and you quickly pull your tank on, you stand up and tuck it into your pants turning over and look up at see Lin. The white towel hugging onto her bare body, seeing her hip to waist ratio and your eyes just glance down at that natural curve. Look away before you start looking like a creep, idiot. You tell yourself as you look away and sit backdown and metal bend your shoes back on.

“Chief” you spoke cutting the silence

‘y/n” she spoke back as she dressed from her side of the room.

You turn around and give her the privacy to change while you absentmindedly put your arms behind your back in an attention stance. “Sorry, Chief. I was just wondering what my assignment would be.” You spoke out

“You’ll be shadowing officer Song, get a feel out in the field. You’re only shadowing you hear me. If I hear that you’re performing arrests or acting out of line. Consider your career over before it starts.”

You gulp and give her a short nod “understood, Chief”

“well get on to it”

You grab your stuff and quickly head back to the lockers and put up your stuff and metal bend your amor back on before reporting yourself to officer Song as they pack up a squad car. Getting in the back of the car looking at him in the passenger seat as you start driving through Republic City.

“So you’re the new cadet. Well let’s get going we got a report of some girl and large polar bear dog wreaking havoc in the city”

Always something new in Republic City.


	3. So called vigilante justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day out on the field and you get the call about a certain person who is causing commotion in front of some shops with some thugs.

You hopped off the squad car and noticed all the damages one girl and a large polar bear dog could do in numerous shops. Officer Song and the other officers started to try to apprehend the girl while another officer goes and gets witness accounts of what happened. You couldn’t help but overhear how the elderly couple swore to the spirits that the girl was bending three of the four elements. You’re surprised to realize if this girl could be the avatar. Your focus on the witness when you don’t notice the struggle going on with the girl fighting with the officers and she takes off on her polar bear dog. Everyone gets back in the car and start chasing the girl officer Song metal bends his cable to apprehend her, but she breaks free right when she thinks she’s in the clear the police airship captures the polar bear dog and the girl taking them straight to the station. While you and officer Song follow suit behind the airship. 

While you looked thru the one way mirror in the interrogation room with officer Song you could feel the tension thick enough to cut with something as soft as a leaf; both the chief and girl not happy to see either one.

Lin ran her finger down the list of charges against Avatar Korra while she walked back and forth behind her, "Let's see. Multiple accounts of the destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." The clipboard was slammed down onto the metal table, the Avatar was quick to interject her defense.

"But there were a group of thugs threatening a shopkeeper and I had to—" the Avatar’s words were quick to be shut down by Lin's harsh words.

"—Can it. You should've called the police and stayed out of the way." A slight smirk on the chief’s face before she goes back to an annoyed expression when the Avatar getting ready to rebuttal.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. My duty is to help people," Korra said, You see, I'm the Avatar."

“some help, she’s destroyed multiple shops” you mutter under your breath as you crossed your arms, not really impressed with the Avatar either. 

Lin said while crossing her arms, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are, and your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"Alright fine, then I want to talk to whoever's in charge," Korra said smugly. 

"You're talking to her. I’m Chief Beifong.” Lin took a seat across from Korra at the interrogation table. 

Korra was shocked realizing who she was speaking to, "wait. Beifong? Lin Beifong? You’re Toph's daughter?"

"What of it?"

“well, then, why are you treating me like a criminal. Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, they saved the world together" Korra said.

“she seems like brat to me. throwing that title like it’s some sort of free pass” you comment again

“that’s ancient history and it’s got diddly squat to do with the mess you are in right now. You can’t just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place,” a guard opened the door, "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

"Let him in," Lin said as she got up and stood at attention, her arms behind her back.

Councilman Tenzin enters the interrogation room, his gaze shifting over the two of them. From Korra and finally onto Lin. So this was the one and only airbending master. He'd certainly built a reputation for himself. 

Korra surprised at him, "Tenzin, sorry. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin seemed to ignore the Avatar altogether and inhaled deeply before turning his attention to Lin, "Lin, you are looking as radiant as usual," he said.

Lin crossed her arms done with the silly antics, "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

It was clear that he wasn't pleased with her actions. Deliberately disobeying an order, already into trouble on the first day into the city. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put,"

"But–" Korra tried to interject but was once again shut down.

"–If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today’s regrettable events and cover all the damages."

"Fine. Get her out of my city." Lin annoyed as she looked back at Korra then released her from the handcuffs before crossing her arms.

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra."

You quickly leave the room next door and manage to see the Avatar and councilman Tenzin and look at Lin still in the interrogation room looking at the papers and tears them apart. You can’t help but speak out

“who does she think she is, nothing but an irresponsible, hot headed brat. Nothing at all like the previous Avatar.” You cross your arms and look down leaning against the metal walls. 

Lin looks over and couldn’t help but give a small smile at your comment if you looked any later you would’ve missed it. 

“get back to work, rookie”

You worked for the remainder of the day till you were done with your shift. You’ve kept shadowing officer Song and observed petty thefts and diffusing altercations between citizens. 

You walked back into your apartment and bent the armor off of yourself before taking a shower and changing into some domestic clothes. Just an all black clothing and headed out to the streets and watched the night life in the city. Though you were tired from your first shift you hadn’t noticed that you haven’t eaten all day. You walk to a small hidden in an alley restaurant pretty close to the apartment, seemed to be the midpoint between the station and your place of residence. 

You take a table and order a bottle of sake and takes a swig before ordering a rice bowl and some teriyaki chicken.

“surprised to find you here” said the older woman

You look up and notice the chief still in her uniform a surprised expression before you quickly give her a slight smile “surprised to see someone eat? Yeah I guess if you’re not use to the sight” 

Lin let out a soft scoff and takes a seat across from you. You couldn’t help but get slight nervous that out of all the seats Lin decided to sit in front of you. “you’re being smart with me? Just surprising that not too many know about this place.” she said 

“oh, sorry… it’s close to my apartment, found it on my way home one night. They got better food that the most established places”

“you’re right about that” Lin muttered the waiter beings your food and takes the chief’s order and you’re quick to order a bottle of sake for the chief before she could refuse

“come on Chief, your shift is done, relax a bit” though with her rigidness you could think she wouldn’t. You pull your bottle up to your lips to take a sip but can’t stop looking over at Lin who is just staring at the bottle unsure.

“it’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking” you muttered as you take the sip “do you need a lesson on how to drink from a bottle? I wouldn’t thought you would know how”

Lin rolled her eyes and her cheeks redden with anger “of course I know how to drink, I’m not an idiot. I could out drink you any day”

You scoff and can’t help but laugh “sure, like to see you try, but I’m not in a getting drunk kind of mood, but if you are by all means don’t let me stop you. I’ll watch over you”

“I’ll do no such thing, that is certainly not the right image for the public to see their chief” she muttered 

A silence enters between you as you both start to eat your dinners. You’re enjoying your meal before you hear her voice 

“so what did you think for your first day?” a surprising amount of softness in her voice that you could have sworn came from someone else.

“it was interesting other than that annoying Avatar. Some balance she supposed to be all she’s done is caused destruction to the city” you sound annoyed thinking back to that interrogation room.

“yeah, she’s nothing like Avatar Aang, that’s for sure” Lin retorted as she continued eating.

“you know, I suspect she will be causing more trouble” you say

“what do you mean?” Lin looked up at you putting her rice bowl down

“well it’s no surprise of the rife between the benders and non-benders. The city hasn’t come up with a plan of action to ease that tension to create a harmony and make it fair between the non-benders and benders. Now enters Avatar Korra who is the embodiment of all the elements of bending which will further push that riff between the two parties. More riff means more chaos, which means more work for the police.” You sigh as you stare at the bottle of sake then take a drink finishing it and notice the chief looking at you, a small blush creeping up on your cheeks unsure if its from her gaze or the alcohol hitting you. 

“that’s intuitive of you” she spoke looking at you then glances out at the dining area.

“yeah…but anyways, this has been nice” you spoke out  
“the food? Yeah it’s some of the best in Republic City” Chief spoke nonchalant 

“well that too, but no chief. I meant the company. It’s nice having a meal with a colleague…a friend.” You spoke softly

Lin sat up in her seat her eyebrow raised “sure it’s better than a meal by yourself, depends on the person. Sometimes better having a peaceful meal than an annoying one”

“That’s true. You sound like you’ve had enough experience with those kinds of meals” You smirk as the waiter comes and picks up the dishes and empty sake bottles, and you pull your wallet out and take some yuans to pay for the meal.

“I got this (y/n)” Lin spoke

“don’t sweat it Chief. I got it. Not every day you get the chance to share a meal with chief of police.”

“Lin…” she responded 

“hmm?” you looked at her unsure to why she spoke her name. 

“we’re not on shift you can call me by my name” 

“well Lin, if the spirits allow it you can pay the next meal we share.” You give her a soft smile and you both stand up and head out the door and go onto the sidewalk. 

You notice Lin step towards her car and gets in and you stand still on the sidewalk looking at her you give her a small smile and wave putting your hands in her jacket and turn to start walking in the opposite direction. 

“Did you walk to the restaurant?” Lin called out.

“yeah, so much time on my ass at work. It’ll be good to walk and be on my feet” you say 

“I mean…I can give you a ride to your residence” 

“oh no, Chief, you don’t have to bother. I’m good” you wave your hand at her trying to be polite then run your hand to the back of your neck.

“Lin, and I insist now get it, unless you expect me to give you an order as chief” she looked over at you and cocked her eyebrow.

You stand your back stiffens up, honestly she can order me any time anywhere, but you walk over and get into her satomobile. 

“uh… it’s about 7 blocks from here, 12th and 3rd St” you sit up and watch Lin start the satomobile and does a U-turn then drives in the direction towards your apartment. 

There is a silence inside the car but it’s a comfortable sense. You enjoy looking out into the night scene watching the lights and city life. You look over at Lin and your eyes roam all over her face admiring how the city lights illuminate on her face as she drives. Her concentrated look while she drives with both her hands on the wheel. You look away before she can call you out, before long Lin pulls up in front of your building and you’re spaced out and don’t seem to notice at first before you hear Lin mumble. 

“hmm?” you look at her then look around at your surroundings and notice your apartment building “oh, we’re here, sorry” you sit up and open the door and step out. 

“thanks for the lift…Lin” you give her a soft smile 

“sure, see you tomorrow, (y/n).” She waves you off and drives off and you watch her go then slowly turn inside the building and go up to your apartment, kicking your shoes off by the door and put your keys in the bowl. You step into your bedroom and dive back onto your bed. You look up at the ceiling, feeling your eyes heavy from your first day at the police force, but you can’t help but smile that you were able to have an unexpected dinner with Lin and even catch a ride with her. Before long you knock out wondering how your second day will turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've been debating on having this story go along the storyline of the books and adding scenes between Lin and the reader as well as interactions with Team Avatar. Any comments and feedback are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome to Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with the avatar doesn't really go according to plan, but a close friend gives you some advice and gives you perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love on this fanfic. It warms my heart from the comments and reviews. I hope I can make you guys happy.

Alarm blaring and you groan turning over onto your back and slam on the snooze button. You take a couple of seconds to take in the morning keeping your eyes closed and take a couple of breaths, then slowly open your tired eyes. You sit up and rub your eyes then run your hands thru your hair taming your bedhead then look out your window.

Darkness

It’s still dark outside, but you can see yellow-orange rays start to creep of the sun coming out of the horizon.

You turn to go to the bathroom and get ready for work. Images of Lin creep up into your mind while you shower, and you feel a slight tickle in the pit of your stomach. You quickly brush it off and get dressed metal bending into your armor before leaving your apartment and mount onto your cycle and head to work.

*

You make way to your desk and look over at the chief’s office, it is in her line of sight she can’t easily look out and your desk being the first she sees. It can be a good thing or a bad depending on the chief’s mood. You put your helmet in your bottom drawer and walk over to look over at a couple of cases, grabbing a cup of coffee at the snack station and return to your desk. You get called by officer Song and get told to come for a ride along, going to spend some time surveilling the streets. You nod and stand back up as both of you start to head out and get into a squad car.

*

Officer Song and you walk back to the station as you walk to your desk you’re stopped by Lin who touches your shoulder which sent a light shock down your spine and you looked over at her over your shoulder and see her index finger curve signaling for you to follow.

“Yes, Chief?” you follow a step behind

“You will accompany me to City Hall this morning for some security.” The chief stated in a slight annoyed manner.

“Sure Chief, what’s going on at City Hall?” you can’t help but ask

“The Avatar has decided to present herself to the public and wants to make an announcement. Since you have previous experience with security details being in the security force at Zaofu. You seemed to be the perfect choice.”

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Chief.” You smirk but can’t help but get a slight annoyance about the Avatar. Your first impression on her wasn’t the best, maybe this press conference will change her mind.

You and Chief Beifong arrive to city hall and you walk around the perimeter to make sure every corner has officers before getting back to the steps and stand nearby on the left side of Avatar Korra while the Chief stood at the other side, both of you with your arms behind your back. You listen to the Avatar not being able to answer any of the reporter’s questions. Most of them wondering on her plans on handling the growing number of triads and the anti-bending revolution.

“but, honestly, I-I don’t exactly have a plan yet.” Korra nervously stated while standing at the podium. You look over at her and can’t help, but roll your eyes wondering why she would even gather the public without some sort or plan.

“but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I’m so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City.” She spoke more animated and confident as she spoke you can’t help but look down at the crowd, once she finished councilman Tenzin took over and escorted Korra out of the press’s views. Lin leading them inside with you following behind Tenzin and Korra while the rest of the security force disperse the crowd.

“well that was…” Tenzin

“stupid?” Chief chimed in as she crossed her arms as she stood her ground

Korra quick to get upset “Hey, I’m just doing the best I can”

“I agree…” you chimed in and all three look over at you as you glance up and look at Korra “…with Chief Beifong. It was stupid and a waste of the people's time, you just welcomed yourself to the city but offered no sort of plan or action or even have any idea on how to help the city. It was basically a publicity appearance. I’d rather you had kept your appearance low until you had a good grasp on the situation rather than look like a fool out there” you spoke calm, collected but annoyed not breaking eye contact with her as you cross your arms. 

Korra red on her cheeks steps over towards you “wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. The city is totally out of whack and needs direction, I’m sure the police is doing what they can, but they need the avatar. Whoever you are.”

“y/n” you quick to respond back to her, not fazed but a slight smirk as you see how hot tempered the avatar can get.“alright stand down, y/n.” chief interjected. You huff as you stand down and both of you try to calm down. “well the conference is over no need to stay huddled” Lin sternly spoke as she walked past Tenzin and Korra toward the door and you followed closely behind.

You both get into the squad car and make it back to the station not before Lin looks over at you on the way there.

“that was some words in there, y/n” she looks out not taking her eyes off the road while she drives.

“yeah, sorry chief. Just it makes no sense, She’s the avatar but doesn’t seem to know what she’s doing” you mutter

“hmm, well as much as I agree with you, she hasn’t done anything to deserve praise for that little show back there, but are you going to lose your temper at every conference?” She frowned as she raised her eyebrow at glancing at you while she drives.

“no, sorry chief, it won’t happen again.” You look out onto the streets till you reach the station and head out of the car and head back inside of the station with the Chief.

"you better" Lin said as she walked back to her office while you take a seat at your desk. For your little outburst you got assigned to rewrite reports and conduct preliminary & follow-up criminal and traffic investigations for the remainder of the day. 

One thing is for sure you have a feeling that this won’t be the last time you’re going to run in with the Avatar.

You finish with your shift and rub the back of your neck after a shower at the station and changing into your domestic clothes. You walk by towards the officers desk and notice the chief still at her office when the majority of officer have gone except for the night shift. 

you walk up at the door frame and knock as you look at Lin "you're not heading home, chief?" you asked

"no, got piles of paperwork to get down, but I'll leave in an hour or two, but you go ahead on home or wherever you're planning on doing" she mutters as she shuffles the papers around as she writes down notes and signs others then glances up at you. "anything else?" she pushes her glasses down. 

"nothing chief, I hope you have a nice night. see you later, goodnight" you give her a warm smile and head out the station. You’re tired and ready to relax but decide to head out into the city and go visit a friend you haven’t seen in a while.

*

The door opens with the butler welcoming you inside “ah welcome miss y/n I’ll let master Hiroshi and miss Asami know you’re here”

“thank you” you smile softly and stood in the giant foyer of the Sato family mansion.

“y/n!” you turn around and notice Asami and smile as she runs up and gives you a hug. “it’s been a while since I last saw you. You should join father and I for dinner?” she smiled as she looks at you

“sure, I hope I’m not intruding family dinner. I should’ve called before coming, sorry about that” You sheepishly smile

“oh nonsense, you know you’re always welcomed here. So what brings you to the city?” she says as you both walk over to the dining room where dinner has been prepared and the butler sets out a plate for you. You look around and notice Mr. Hiroshi isn’t there.

“I’ve actually moved here; it’s been a couple of days, so I’ve been adjusting to the move. I got a job at the police force…. Is your father not joining us for dinner?” you look at her as you take a seat beside her while the butler serves your dinner.

“no, my dad is busy working tonight. He got a stroke of genius and wanted to work on his ideas before he could forget it. You know my father. So he’s working at his workshop behind the house.”

“ah well that’s nice, wouldn’t want to get in the way of success.” A quote she heard a lot from Suyin growing up in Zaofu.

“yeah you’re right” Asami softly laughed “you should stop by the factory. I’m sure father wouldn’t mind getting a second opinion on the designs of the new line of satomobiles we have lined up. Dad actually misses you at the office, your designs are still being used on the current models. Remember how we would race each other on the tracks?” she smiled

You can’t help but reminisce the brief time you spent in Republic City before you had settled in Zaofu. “yeah, I guess I can swing by on my day off and look over at the designs… I remember beating your butt on the tracks, but I’ll admit that you’ve served me mine too” you grinned and can’t help but laugh. You both enjoy your meals and you talk about your time in the city and can’t help but vent out to her about your encounter with the avatar.

“yes, I heard on the radio about how the Avatar has come to Republic City, but this is a new environment to her. She needs time to adjust and get a handle on how the city runs. Maybe you should ease up and see how she works?” she has her finger on her chin as she thinks. You can’t help but smile at how she would always try to think about the other person.

“oh like the first impression I had of you when we first met?” you chuckled which caused Asami to smile as well thinking back. “oh yes, just like that.”

*

You remember back to meeting Asami the first time at one of the shopping centers. She was looking for some parts for a project she was working on while she had a guard standing by. You were buying a new clock when you had accidentally smashed the last one with your bending. When you both turn into each other knocking each other out and landing on your bums.

“hey, watch where you’re going” you spat out and look at the newly bought clock broken on the ground beside you “oh great” you groan

“sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going. I didn’t see you” a soft voice spoke, and she helped you up and noticed your broken clock. “oh man, I broke your clock. I can fix it for you if you like or replace it for you. Here follow me.” she absentmindedly grabs your hand and takes you to the private car where the chauffer is there to drive back to the mansion.

“wait what? I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to follow you. I mean people would think I’m robbing you or something”

“robbing you in my own car and chauffeur?” Asami stopped and looked back confused “just get in, nothing is going to happen.” You exhaled and stepped inside the car with her following behind.

You look around quietly taking in your new surrounding before speaking “so, are you rich or something? It’s not every day you have a chauffeur around. Who are you?” you muttered

“oh sorry, I’m Asami Sato”

“Sato? As in daughter of Hiroshi Sato, industrialist and founder of Future Industries Sato?” you looked at her shocked as she looks out the window “what’s a rich girl like you walking around in the busy streets of republic city. Shouldn’t there be security following you around?”

“I’m not rich, that’s my father’s success. I don’t need security; I know how to defend myself. My father had me tried by the best self-defense teachers in the city so I would always be able to protect myself.”

“uh well I guess that’s smart of your father” you keep eyeing Asami as the drive continues your first impression of her was quick to think that she was another heiress who would be prissy and want to flaunt her riches, but you were soon be oh so wrong.

Once you get to the Sato mansion you are in amazement at just how large the estate is. Asami walks you towards her room as she has a desk with a small set of tools. She grabs your clock that you haven’t let go and started to fix it right up in no time. You look around and notice that her room looks just as normal as any teenager just slightly messy desk with drawings and ideas. Seems like she has the same innovative mind just like her father.

“ok, all done” she says as she turns on the clock and works in perfect condition.

“wow, well would you look at that, thanks” you smile as you look over the clock and see how she was able to fix it.

“I guess I pegged you wrong, sorry” you softly spoke a slight blush creeping up on your cheek

“what do you mean?” she looks at you as she sat at her desk

“well once you told me who you were I figured you were some prissy rich girl but looking around and getting to know you a bit more I can see that I was wrong” you look at her.

“well, you shouldn’t be so quick to judge someone. You’ll be surprised to find out about a person once you get to know them” she smiled softly

You couldn’t help but smile back

You come back from that memory as you look at Asami “since then you’ve always been like a little sister to me. It took getting used to being friends with a girl who 7 years younger, but you’ve ways been more mature than kids your age. Sometimes I forget how old you are, Sami” you laugh “what are you 19?” you smile as you take a drink from your cup.

“close, 18. Well you’ve always acted younger than you are. You’ve had a kid like spirit, but I see your time at working with the Zaofu security force matured you, a bit.” She smiled back.

“hey, I can act my age when I want to, just went I’m with the right company well my attitude differs” you look at her and you both can’t help but laugh.

After some more time with catching up with each other it was time to dismiss yourself and say goodbye to Asami.

You make your way out of the residence when a catch a glimpse of two figures huddled in the corner whispering. You try to get close without getting detected but a small crunch of leaves blows your cover and you quickly mount on your cycle and speed off before either one of those figures realize your identity.

You mind races as you’re settled in your apartment and set for bed. Thinking at who those figures were nearby the Sato residence whispering about. Should you have turned back and meddled? It didn’t seem dangerous just some shady whisperings, you think back that time about the break in and robbery at the Sato mansion and decide to just give Asami a ring to calm your nerves.

“hello?” you hear Asami’s voice on the line

“oh hey Sami, sorry to bother you just I forgot to let you know when I got home. Just in case you were wondering. Everything cool at home?” you tried to sound as calm as you can.

“oh that’s great you made it home safe. Yeah, all good over here, just getting ready for bed, you?” her voice just as calm, she didn’t sound nervous or give any indication that she was other than okay, which calmed you.

“that’s good, well I should let you go. Hope you sleep well. Thanks for dinner by the way. It was great as always.”

“anytime, y/n. you’re always welcomed here. Goodnight sleep well too” you both ended the call and you head to bed and look up at the ceiling which is something you always tend to do before falling asleep. Though everything gave you the indication that Asami and her father are safe there is a feeling you can’t help but shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to establish some relationships with the character with some of team avatar. Asami and the reader have been friends for couple of years. More information on that friendship will be coming out soon. I promise. Hope you liked the dynamic with the reader and Korra.


	5. A Deal is a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get boring during your day at the station so you decide to invite the chief out to a pro-bending match. How will your night with the police chief end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, far I am going along the story as it goes in the seasons. I'll try and skip a couple episodes, but all in it's own time to fit the dialog between the reader and Lin as well as the rest of Team Avatar.

Today was a total bore at work, nothing but petty crimes and civil disputes for you. Just standard procedures, nothing exciting to write in your reports. Once your shift ended you remembered that there was going to be a pro-bending match at the Pro-bending Arena. Tonight’s match was the semifinals of the preliminary rounds before the official tournament was going to start. This round was the Fire Ferrets against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, the ferret’s toughest competitor so far. The team consisted of two bothers firebender and earthbender, Mako and Bolin, and a waterbender by the name of Hasook. You’ve always like to cheer for the underdog so you were considering going to watch the match in hopes that the Fire Ferrets would be able to pull off a win.

You did what seemed to become a routine at showering at the station’s showers and got ready there. You walked over to the chief’s office where she was at her usual state, irritated and surrounded in paperwork. You’re decided whether to shoot your shot and ask the chief out for the evening. Just a friendly evening out. So what’s the harm in that. Right?

“seems like the paperwork never stops, huh?” you interrupt the silence

Lin looks up slightly surprised to hear your voice and grunts in response “need something?” she looks back down as she reads the papers in her hands.

“not actually, I was if you wanted to go to the pro-bending match tonight…with me” you leaned against the door frame

Lin looked up and cocked an eyebrow intrigued by the sudden invite. “thanks, but I got paperwork to handle, kid”

“I got it, chief never rests, but I mean you never getting younger. Take time out and enjoy the simplicities of life, like watching guys hurt themselves.” You crack and smile and smirk.

Lin can’t help but smile back and puts her glances down “who’s playing tonight?”

“Fire Ferrets and the Tiger-dillos” you responded back

“such a rookie team those Ferrets. They won’t make it” she quickly mutters

“ah, so you do keep up with the teams then…the Ferrets made it further than anyone expected this season. They might surprise you.” You smirk as you cross your arms “if it helps further convince you, I’ll help you with whatever remaining paperwork you missed so you don’t fall behind and keep you on track” you quickly add

“fine, you’ve convinced me, y/n” she grunted and rolled her eyes as she slightly smiled and stood up.

“you going to change?” you call out as she walks past you and starts walking down the room.

“no”

“…okay then” 

*

You and Lin take a seat at the stands as you’re holding onto some fire flakes and two cherry-berry lemonade. Lin insisted that she didn’t want anything but knowing from previous instances with girls they always end up munching so to be safe you ordered an addition drink and a medium pouch of the fire flakes.

“so you really think the Tiger-dillos are going to beat the Fire Ferrets?” you start up a conversation as you set the snack and drinks between the two of you and start looking at the crowd before grabbing some flakes and munch a bit.

“Their stronger, seasoned and fight more aggressive than the Ferrets, it puts them in an advantage” looks out at the ring as she crosses her arms and frowns.

“well that’s true, but it’s always fun to root for the underdog” you smile then look over at her causing you to raise an eyebrow “uhh… you okay there chief?”

“what?” she double backs at you and not sure by what you mean

“is that like your go to move? Immediately arms crossed and frown? If I had a yuan every time I’ve seen that image I’ll have enough for a family meal.” You smile and joke around. Lin on the other hand just looks away and slightly growls but doesn’t deny it which only makes you smile more.

“come on relax, Lin. Enjoy some fire flakes and some cherry-berry lemonade and watch the match.”

“I told you I didn’t want any refreshments”

“right, that you did, but if you so happen to need a drink or something to munch on you’re more than welcome to help yourself” you calmly talked to her.

The lights dim down you can’t help but feel glad that it did so you could get an out from that awkward situation. You both watch as the match start and see how both teams are wasting no time in trying to blast each other out of the first zone. The Fire Ferrets are trying to push a lead against the tiger-dillos but Bolin and Hasook are both blasted to the next zone.

You wonder if it’s too soon to think that this might not be their season to make it to the tournament. The tiger-dillos are a good and a tough team to beat but you watch eagerly to see if the Fire Ferret can work together and beat them. Just as soon you think there is some chance Mako too gets pushed back into zone two letting the other team advance into their side of the arena. At this point, it seems like the tiger-dillos are just stronger as they push Hasook to zone three and ultimately push him off to the water as well as push both bothers into zone three. Both you and Lin lean in to get a better look at what’s going down at the ring and hear the announcer recall what’s going down. You can’t help but watch as Lin reaches down and grabs some flakes and munches making you smile. Knew she would eat some, you thought. Before the tiger-dillos can make any more advancements the time is over and round one goes to the Tiger-dillos. You can’t help but sigh glad that the fire ferrets somehow were able to stay on.

“see, the tiger-dillos are stronger the Ferrets can’t get a grasp of the situation to make any moves to advance.” Lin blurts out

You look over at her as she still has her eyes at the ring, and you hand her a cup of cherry-berry lemonade and see what she would do. You creep the cup towards her hand and she absentmindedly take the cup and takes a sip from the straw then sets it down. You look down and quietly laugh under your breath, you can’t help but think how cute it is to see Lin watch the match. Shortly round two starts and you hope that round one was just a nice warm up for the ferrets and notice a more aggressive approach in the team as in the next ending seconds of the round they were able to push the tiger-dillos back into their next zones.

Securing a point for their team, which makes this third and final round even more intense to watch. You watch as the third round starts and notice how Hasook is stumbling losing his ground and tumbles right between Mako and Bolin before falling on Bolin.

“what the heck is wrong with this guy” you holler out raising an arm out towards the ring as you watch the match intently. “he’s more slippery than an otter penguin.” Lin can’t help but let a laugh out at your commentary. You proceed to watch that because of Hasook’s mistake both him and Bolin are sent to the water. You groan slamming your hand down on your lap. “dammit” you mutter out.

“well there’s always next season” Lin called out smirking at your reaction

You look at her and give her a face “always next season” you mock but quickly look back at the ring. Now there is no way Mako can handle a three to one situation, but hopefully this kid can tough it out.

You watch Mako bobbing and weaving the different attacks coming his way. Not making any punches yet, “it seems like he is trying to get the team to tire themselves out before making any form of attack.” You spoke out at Lin as you point at Mako “he’s accessing the situation before attacking, pretty smart” you keep commenting as Lin can’t help but agree as she watches. Mako finally makes a move and makes a powerful punch knocking out a guy and soon knocks out another guy, leaving it in a sudden standoff between the firebender and earth bender in the opposite team. Soon there is so much smoke in the arena from match that you can’t see where Mako is at but soon you see him jump thru the screen of smoke and punch the earth bender out of the ring.

“It’s a knockout!” you hear the announcer holler out from the speakers and you can’t help but cheer for the rookie team jumping out your seat. Mako just won the match for his team single handedly. Then you remember who you’re with and look over at Lin who has a surprising face seeing you celebrate that you can’t help but have a blush creep up on your cheek and you rub the back of your neck as you bite your lip. “got carried away” you mutter “but hey the Ferrets make it to the finals” you smile

Just like that the match is over and both of you get up. You try to clean up the mess you made as much as you can and walk out the arena, tossing your trash away. Glad that you spent some time enjoying the city with Lin.

“so what you think of the night so far, Lin?” you walk beside her as you put your hands in your pockets.

“actually, not so bad. Those Ferrets were lucky. If it wasn’t for that firebender they wouldn’t be able to succeed. You on the other hand are very animated at pro-bending”

“yeah, I have to agree, but luck isn’t all that bad sometimes. Hey, they're interesting, I like the fighting styles, they're so different than the typical ones benders do” you take a couple of steps then look over at her “do you want to grab some tea before the night ends?”

“before the night ends? You’re forgetting the other part of the deal, y/n” Lin quickly interjected

“what’s deal?” you look at her, your eyes widening not sure what she is talking about.

“we’re going back to the station to finish that stack of paperwork. It’s not going to finish itself” she keeps walking, going towards the car and gets in.

You stand there having forgot that you did indeed mentioned that you would help her with the paperwork. You start to regret you mentioned that seeing as you are getting tired but then a voice in your head speaks to you. ‘you get to spend more time with Lin, most likely one on one with the Lin Beifong, don’t be an idiot, y/n.’ you feel a light bulb come on when you come to the realization and you walk over to the car and get in. Lin looks over at you surprising which gives you a confusing look “what’s wrong, did I sit on something?” you quickly get up and look at the seat she quickly stops you “no I didn’t think you would actually come” she spoke out

“well a deal is a deal” you sit back down and put on the seat belt as you wait for Lin to drive

*

You’re sitting on the couch in the chief’s office as you’re making out whatever possum chicken scratch these officers wrote and try to rewrite them in your best calligraphy. You look over at the chief and notice the bags under her eyes and then looks at the clock. You both have been at the office for about two hours since coming back from the match. The night a little close past midnight, you get up and head to the snack station and make some tea for both you and the chief, handing her the cup. She doesn’t say much but takes the cup and gives you a nod in appreciation and takes a sip. You nod back and go back to the couch and keep working on the paperwork. Soon you’re able to bring down the pile down 80% of the way done. Just a couple more you tell yourself as you feel your eyes twitching, you try to shake off your sleepiness. Lin looks over at you “you can leave if you want, I can finish the rest in the hour” she spoke out filling the silence in the air “I’m good, I promise” you yawn out and shake your head “really? You look like you're about to drop on the floor at any minute” she muttered

“what’s another hour” you softly smile, a weak one as your eyes slightly squints. “just keep talking, that’ll help” you softly spoke out as you glance at the papers and Lin sorting them out in their corresponding pile. “alright well how did you end up working in Zaofu?” Lin turned looked at you and turned her chair over at your direction.

You quickly look up at her taken back by her sudden interest on the subject, maybe because Zaofu is the city-state her sister founded. “well you want the long or short story? Right, we’re trying to stay awake so well short story I thought a city that was only metal was interesting, so I went to visit and turned into a place of residence for a couple of years. The story of how and why I got to Zaofu is part of a story that I’ve been years in the making” you looked at her then glance out the window of her office looking at the moon and stars that creep though. Their lights shining on your face then look back at Lin. “anyways Zaofu... I was visiting the city and had this nice family to host me, and one day I ran into Wei and Wing while they were playing some game they were making up. The twins and I became fast friends, took me to their home where I met the rest of the family, they were very welcoming and inviting to me. I got close to mostly everyone, Wei and Wing, then Opal. I think she was glad to make friends with a girl who wasn’t her mom.” You crack a smile and Lin feels the sudden distance between the two of you and decides to get up between your story and sit down beside you then motions for you to continue. You think back where you left off “Then there’s Huan who is sort of extreme and Bataar Jr, who was always busy inventing with his dad. So I kept close to the youngest kids. One day while the twins were playing their metal game they lost control of the metal disc and it came straight towards me. my instinct was to put my arms in front of me and I closed my eyes but never felt any impact….” You trail off remembering that day then go back to the story “I open my eyes and see that I had taken control of the disc keeping it suspended which surprised the twins, they started asking me questions about why I didn’t tell them I could metalbend to which I told them I didn’t know, it was surprising to me just as much to them. Soon after that moment Suyin offered to train me, happy to have a fellow metalbender in their mist and she took me under her wing, teaching me everything she knew about the sub-element. I grasped her teachings fairly quickly and soon I was able to keep up with her in sparing matches. I noticed the security forces in the city coming in when I first came and when I felt like I had a good grip on my bending I went to Su and Bataar Sr about joining the force. They were both supporting and offered me a place to stay at the Beifong residence. I stayed at Zaofu for a little over 10 years with the family while working in the security force, I made rank and was pretty good at my job.” You look over at Lin who hasn’t said much as you rub your thighs then put your hands together in a soft clap “so that’s the story” you exhale deeply and smile faintly

“that’s interesting, so you weren’t born in Zaofu then?” she asked trying to figure out your life story, not really saying much and just taking in the information and accessing it as she heard it along.

“oh no, like I said my life is a whole story and Zaofu is just a part of it,” you smile “I would tell you more, but maybe we should try to get these reports done” you pick up the files and look at them

“y/n, you can leave, I’ve already excused you” Lin looks at you. She can feel that your eyes are tired and pretty sure some bags have appeared.

“yeah, and I said a deal is a deal. We can keep this dance of back of forth all night. I’ve heard you can be stubborn, but I can be just as stubborn Lin. No point in pushing.” You look at her slightly annoyed but can’t help to think that she is reaching out to you from concern rather than just pushing you out. “I’m not going to leave you with the grunt of the work” you pick up a pen and continue to work, and write on the reports fixing the mistakes the officers had made.

Lin just shakes her head in disbelief and grunted before she got back up and went to her desk, she looks back at you and smiles softly before going back to work and soon in the next hour you both finish and clean up her office setting all the files and reports on her desk in an orderly pile before heading out, just a little after two in the morning.

You both are outside the station your helmet in hand with your jacket now on as you turn to look at the chief. You both facing each other with a sight distance. Not sure if you’re too tired to speak or just taking in the silence, before Lin opens her mouth.

“...thanks for staying and helping out, you didn’t really have to” she awkwardly thanked you not really sure how to show the gesture.

“it’s no problem, anything for you Ch—Lin” you smile and reach over to her door and open it for her. Lin looks at you not sure what to do or why you did that action for her, but she slowly gets in the car and you close the door after her, she turns on her satomobile soon after.

You’re about to turn around to your motorcycle when she catches your attention “hey, as a thanks for tonight, you can come in late this morning, instead of 6 you can come in at 10.” She looks at you and gives you a soft smile, a smile that you haven’t seen from Lin before, was she feeling grateful of your help?

“aw thanks chief, you’re too kind” you smile and snicker

“don’t ruin it, y/n” she rolls her eyes but doesn’t move her car, you figure she is waiting until you mount your cycle and start moving first before she makes a move so you walk over to your cycle and get on, starting it up and put on your helmet. You look over at Lin and give her a gently nod and wave as you kick up the kickstand and look around before you make a U-turn and head on home with Lin following behind you. You shortly pull up to your apartment as Lin keeps driving forward and gives you a soft honk. You wave back as you push your cycle into your small garage and head up to your apartment where you just take off your helmet and collapse on your bed and pass out not even bothering to get out of your clothes. One thing is for certain your mind can’t stop racing with images of your night out with Lin putting a smile across your lips while you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad with the comments and reviews. I hope I can keep this up and stay inspired to keep writing. As long as there is interest I will keep it going for as long as I can. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. There's Your Headline, Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think Korra can't get on your nerves even more, you find out she's on a pro-bending team and has a gala in her honor. What are your thoughts as the events occurs.

You’re running in a full on sprint after the culprit down an alley way. He tosses some garbage pails to block your page and setting them on fire. You jump over and bend a piece of earth to lift you up and you in the air. The guy looks back and sees you gone thinking he is in the clear but once he turns back around you land right in front of him and give him a smirk.

“hey there eh officer” he nervously gives you a wave before he tries to make another run for it before you grab him by the collar and push him back to the wall and start cuffing him.

“so what you steal this time, two-toed ping?” you mumbled as you take a look inside the bag

“I don’t what you are talking about officer, I got nothing” he nervously spoke out as he tries to move but your hand on the center of his back prevents him to budge.

“you did a whole lot of running for nothing. I would’ve thought that whole little scene with the Avatar would’ve cooled you off.”

Two Toed Ping just mumbled some nonsense about the Avatar you walk him back down the alley way where Office Song is there to help bring Two Toed Ping in the back of the squad car.

“eh…nice job, kid. You barely even used your bending.” Officer Song smirked as he tapped your shoulder.

“it was no sweat, I like the chase and close combat. I only use it in case things go sour. Nothing I can’t handle” you cross your arms and smirk, triumphant in the way you handled yourself.

“let’s get going and book this guy” Officer Song got in the squad car and you hop in and drive back to the station. Where two officers come and walk Two Toed Ping to a cell and book him.

“We should name a cell after you Ping.” You laugh as you watch the booking process happen in front of you and you go to your desk and start writing up the report.

Towards the end of your shift things started to cool down and you decide on your break to head to the training ground and do a workout.

You metalbend your armor off leaving you in your usual black tank and wrap up your hands with some bands then start to work at your close range hits on a punching bag filled with sand.

You work on your jabs and kicks, picking up a sweat and you pant not noticing the audience at the doorway. You turn back and notice Lin watching you.

“uh…hey Chief. Did you want to use the space?” you stood up straight about to start unwrapping your bands to give Lin the space.

“As you were, I was just walking by when I heard someone training.”

You smile as you catch your breath “yeah, figured I work on my fighting skills. Keep my skills up and stay in shape. I don’t want to end up like Lu or Gang” you can’t help but snicker

Lin groans “those two imbeciles…well you got that right. I heard about the arrest you made earlier today. Song said you didn’t need any assistance out there. Nice work.”

“is that… am I hearing a compliment from the Chief?” you look at her and cross your arms raising an eyebrow at her.

“forget I said anything” Lin mutters and turns to walk away.

“wait…. thanks it means a lot coming from you… Chief” you jog over to her and say softly. Lin doesn’t turn around to face you, but you can see at the corner of her mouth rise up a bit before she continues on walking.

*

After your shower you head over to Lin’s office and see her as usual sitting at her desk with papers in her hands. You feel Dejavu from the night prior and knock on the door frame. Lin doesn’t look up and keeps looking over her reports and just simply states “what is it now?”

“I was going to press my luck and see if you wanted to catch the final pro-bending match tonight” you leaned against the door frame crossing your arms as you wait for Lin to respond

Lin stops raising an eyebrow as she glances up at you surprised that you’re inviting her to an event. You start to wonder if it was a mistake to ask in the first place by the way she is looking at you that you gulp in fear.

She exhales and as she produces a frown “sorry kid, I’ve slacked off enough yesterday. The last thing I want is to backlog and spirits know how much I hate backlogs.”

“oh..” you slowly breath out. You thought you were going to get chewed out for interrupting her peace but that seemed like a nice rejection. It sucks but better than to get yelled at.

“it’s alright, perfectly understandable. Maybe another time” you give her a warm smile and lean off the door frame as you start to turn away.

“…thanks, y/n” you hear Lin mutter out

“what’s that chief?” you stop mid turn and look back at her

“for the invite…thanks for considering me”

You give a small smile “anytime chief, have a nice night” you wave goodbye as you grab your jacket and helmet from your bottom drawer and head out to the rest of the evening before going to the arena.

*

You take a seat and wait for the match to start, alone this time, even though it was one time you can’t help but miss sharing experiences with someone. You notice a different person coming up into the ring for the Ferrets “what happened with Hasook?” you mumble as you look out confused.

You hear the announcer through the speakers “a last-minute replacement waterbender. Let’s see if she’s another diamond in the rough, like the brothers from the school of hard knocks.”

“huh, a girl, not bad…” you smirk a bit. It’s nice to see women join in the fun. You watch with anticipation for the match to start, then shortly hear the ref blow his whistle to commence the match. You watch as the girl just water side kicks her waterbender opponent to the side of the ring and your jaw drops. “what the flameo was that?!” you mutter out. A couple of fans look at you, a couple of chuckles and groans fill the area in comedic and irritation that this girl is wither playing dirty or doesn’t know how to play at all.

You watch the girl just bending but not really playing along the rules of the game and steps over the line on her zone. You slap your face in aggravation, “man where did they get this girl, off the streets? I can play better than that!” you mutter out. Round one over. Platypus bear take the point.

Round two starts and the opposing team show signs of just taking out the waterbender girl since she is obviously the weak link in the Ferrets. You watch at the three platypus bear players basically bully this girl and they all send a hit to her then watch as she blocks their hits by…what is that… Earthbending?! You spit out your drink not sure that was exactly what you saw, and it seems like you and the announcer saw the same thing because right on queue you both say “wait a minute, did that waterbender just earth bend?!” you look over at the ref he’s not sure what call to make. Nothing like this has happened before.

You get up and look at the girl to get a better view while listening to the announcer. “I think this replacement player could be— no there’s no way…”

“there’s no way” you mutter as you walk over closer to the edge. Hoping that it wasn’t the person you think it is.

“…You’ve got to be kidding me. She’s the avatar, folks!"

“Korra?!” you gasp out. Your eyes widening when you finally see Korra’s face in the ring.

“what the hell is she doing playing in a pro-bending match?!” you irritated to see her out there. Does Tenzin know about this? Instead of trying to balance the world she’s out here playing some game. You get upset when you hear the ref give her the clear to continue playing as long as she only water bends for the remainder of the match. You walk back to your seat and watch how the other team quickly and act more aggressively on knocking Korra out to the water.

You can’t help but smile. She deserves it. Round 2 goes to the platypus bears. At this point you start to ask yourself if it’s worth staying for the rest of the match. The Fire Ferrets are getting owned out there and Korra has no clue what she is doing out there. You can still hear the reports from the announcer as you get up “I think the Avatar’s debut is going to be cut short.”

you decide it’s best to leave and get ahead of traffic “She’s been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name.” you walk up the steps towards one of the corridors ‘any moment now and it’s going to be over for them’ you think in your mind.

“it’s only a matter of time before—hold the phone. Stop the presses.” The announcer calls out and you stop at your pace surprised and turn around.

“huh?” you look out at the ring and see she’s still in the game…

“she’s moving like an entirely different player”

You watch her move with more fluidity almost like…” a leaf” you mutter under your breath as you watch intently at Korra’s moves. Notice how the platypus bears are losing energy and watch the Fire Ferrets start making their move and give the team all they got pulling in a surprising knock out.

“well how about that” you mutter out in disbelief then stand up straight and turn back around and walk out. You mount your cycle and glance back at the arena before putting your helmet on and speed back to your place. You can’t believe you actually saw what occurred in there. You still don’t like the girl but, what you witnessed was nice.

You stand out on your terrace of your apartment and look out at the night life and the calming waves of the water from the canal.

*

Since that final pro-bending match two nights ago you got assigned patrol duty and can’t help but get bored. At least the chief let you use your cycle instead of the squad car. You don’t mind the car but, you feel like you can move more freely with your cycle, it’s easier to move down the streets with a bike than a large car. You’re driving down the street you notice Asami talking to some guy, he looks pretty scuffed up and on the ground. You speed up and pull up on the side of the street.

“everything okay out here?” you call out as you take your helmet off walking over to Asami as she is getting ready to mount back on her moped.

“y/n! yeah all good. Kind of bumped into him with my moped, but we’re all good” Asami calls out to you

Mako eyes widen as his cheeks reddens, “yeah officer, it’s all good. Just little scratches! No need involving the police”

You eye Mako then back at Asami “you sure?”

Asami smiles and puts a hand on your shoulder “yes, I’m treating him to dinner at Kwong’s Cuisine.”

You smile back and lean over to her “you know when they say you can sweep a guy off their feet they don’t actually mean to sweep him off his feet, especially with a moped, Sami” you laugh which brings Asami to laugh as well

Mako stands there confused “wait, you two know each other?”

You stand there raising an eyebrow “I thought was that a given, when she called me out by name. That bump must’ve hit your head”

“uh…uh no I’m good honest. Sorry just ugh not sure why I’m all flustered.” Mako rubs the back of his neck

“look it’s all good, you both say it’s fine. You’ve came up with a compromise and it looks like neither one of you are going to press charges, so I’m just going to let it slide.” You shrug as you cross your arms motion your hand in a sliding motion.

“but since she’s inviting you to dinner, and as a close friend of Asami, you better be on your best behavior, and since you know I’m a cop you know what’ll happen if you don’t” you walk towards him with a stern and serious tone in your voice.

“aww, come on, don’t scare him off, y/n” Asami stops you putting a hand on your shoulder.

“sorry Sami can’t help but be protective of my friends” you smile and stand down then exhale and regain your composure.

“I’m y/n” you extend your hand out towards Mako to introduce yourself

“Mako, it’s nice to meet you” he takes your hand and returns the gesture.

“alright well now since we got the introductions out the way, and before we start holding up traffic, let’s move out the street and go on our different ways” you look at both of them and they give you a nod as you walk back to your cycle

“I see you still have the cycle, how’s it running y/n?” Asami yells out

“perfect as always, Asami, thanks to you” you smile and put your helmet on then give them a wave and drive off.

*

“what’s the gala for?” you can’t help but ask as you stand in the middle of Lin’s office. She asked you once again if you could handle the security for it while she unfortunately had to make an appearance as the chief of police

“Tarrlok had the grandest idea to throw a gala in the "Avatar’s honor". Since it’s the avatar, every important figure will be there to see her.” She groans and rolls her eyes putting her hand on her hip as she over looks the plans of security.

“A gala for the Avatar?” you mutter in disbelief “what she do to get a gala? Man, she takes two steps in the city and they are parading her like some sort of celebrity. She doesn’t deserve the attention.” You frown and start getting annoyed. You try to listen to Asami’s advice in your head, but this girl is making it difficult to like her. 

“are you going to handle yourself or am I going to have to replace you with someone else?” Lin groans in annoyance as she looks at you

“I can do it, Chief.” You gather your senses and give her a salute before walking out and start looking over the security intel for the gala.

*

You look around and see all the important figures in politics to greet Avatar Korra. Your eyes scan and you can’t help but land on Lin. You watch her walk thru the crowd in her chief uniform and notice she gets called out by Tarrlok. You glance around making sure everything is going accordingly then walk closer surveilling as you do, not losing focus on the job. Even if this night is for Korra you are going to do a good job at it.

You get close enough to hear Lin give Korra some words. “Just because the city’s throwing you this big to-do, don’t think you’re something special. You’ve done absolutely nothing to deserve this.” She looks at Korra with a snare and immediately walks away as she continues on. You can’t help but smirk trying your best not to laugh, that wouldn’t be professional and walk back to your post.

Lin looks at you as you return to your post. “what are you doing out of place, y/n?” she barks at you

“I thought there was a disturbance in the eastern wing but turned out to be unnecessary banter and laughs. I returned back as soon as it was handled.” You look at her as you face the audience with your arms behind your back.

Lin doesn’t say much but you can tell she does not want to be here. You both stand there in silence for the remainder of the night.

You walk away from Lin and check the perimeter before returning back to her and notice Tarrlok escort Korra down the stairs where there are numerous reporters and start ambushing her with questions about the Equalists.

“Why have you refused to join Tarrlok’s task force? As the Avatar, shouldn’t you be going after Amon”

“You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?” 

“Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?” oof you knew that question was going to be brought up.

You watch these reporters eat Korra out with more questions than she can answer. Then hear a reporter ask her the one that seems to really hit her nerves.

“Are you afraid of Amon?”

You look at Korra and see her explode “I’m not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, then I’ll join Tarrlok’s task force and help fight Amon.”

Tarrlok quickly grabs hold of Korra with suspicious excitement “there’s your headline, folks” and watch as all the reporters take photographs. You’re surprised by Korra’s outburst. You eye Tarrlok and start to think this whole gala and swarm of reporters was just a way for him to push Korra to join his agenda. You can’t help but look over at Lin who also has surprise imprinted on her face and she glances back at you.

“okay that’s enough, you got what you wanted.” Lin barks out at the reporters as she walks through the crowd and you and a couple of officers escort the press out of the building. Soon the gala dies down and you and Lin make sure the area is cleared and secure.

You walk out of the building behind Lin “is Korra really going to join Tarrlok’s task force?”

“you heard her didn’t you” she mutters out annoyingly

“yeah, but she was manipulated by Tarrlok. You saw it” you look at her

“her fault for falling for his schemes.” She shrugged off not caring

“yeah, I guess” you mumble out as Lin gets in the squad car

“where’s your cycle?” Lin looks around then back at you

“oh I caught a ride with the rest of the squad, but they all headed out after I dismissed them after the clearance. It’s fine I can walk.” You shrug and start walking down the sidewalk.

“hop in” she mutters as she drives by slowly “I can give you a ride back at the station”

“really? Don’t want to bother you” you look at her

“hop in before I regret the offer” she barked out

You hop over the door not wasting any time and she drives off.

You are looking out at the city lights with a frown trying to think of something then look at Lin “you know I just realized that I’ve never offered to take you out for a spin”

“yeah, no thanks” Lin just grumbles

“come on, I would think you being Chief, means you like excitement and danger. Feel the adrenaline while you’re on a bike.” You smile feeling the excitement just thinking about getting on riding your bike.

“maybe one day just not today” she mutters

“cool, I’ll plan it” you smile then look pensively “so do you not like the Avatar too? I couldn’t help but overhear your statement as I walked by during my sweep”

Lin glances over then looks back at the road. “she just didn’t deserve the gala. I meant what I said”

“well I agree, until…” you trail off

“until?”

“until it was just a ploy to get Korra to do what Tarrlok wanted, which was for her to join his task force” you look back at the event and analyzed everything that happened.

“hmm, with a mind like yours, you can move up fast and become detective” she stated as she stopped at a stop sign.

“you really think so? Detective would be nice” you smile slyly as Lin proceeds with caution down the street

*

“you did good work at the gala tonight, you actually kept your head clear and focus. Even with the Avatar there” Lin called out from her car as you got on your cycle.

“yeah, I’m not letting the her get to me. it was a one-time thing.” You shrug as you start your cycle

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lin looks at you

“actually I got scheduled off, but I can come in if you need me too though” you were about to put your helmet on but stopped midway

“no, it’s fine. Get some rest” you nod at her as you put your helmet on and head on home.

Long day and night, but at least you were able to watch Lin at the gala no matter how hard you tried to keep your eyes off of her and focus, your eyes would always glance back. it’s always nice when your night ends with moments with Lin. Though you can’t help but wonder what are Tarrlok’s plans with Korra.


	7. You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally let Lin know your story. Who you are and what caused those scars on your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay, so many ask who the reader is. So I've tried my best to come up with a background for the character so hopefully you guys enjoy!! :D

You spend the day with Asami and go racing in the new Racer cars her dad has made.

“I thought I had you there” you smile as you take the helmet off and look over at Asami as she climbs out of her car and fixes her hair.

“I’ve had time to get better, these cars are nothing like the satomobiles” she smiles as she puts the helmet on the car seat.

“yeah, it has way more power and speed” you smirk as you did the same and followed Asami back to the mansion and get some refreshments.

“so how was your little date with Mako, it was a couple of nights ago right?” you look over at her as Asami is sipping on some lychee juice.

“hmm? Oh it was really nice. He’s sweet. We had dinner then you saw that he came with me to the gala, then we took a carriage through the park” she smiles a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“that’s nice, as long as you like him and happy then I'm happy too” you smile back and eat some fruit from the fruit bowl.

“y/n!” you heard an older man calling after you and you turn around and see Hiroshi Sato

“hey, Mr. Sato! Long time no see” you smile and walk over to him and extend a hand to him.

“come on, you know better, I’ve told you to call me Hiroshi.” He gives me a stern look but quickly smile “no matter, when Asami told you me you’ve returned to Republic City, I knew it was a matter of time before I would see you here. You are coming back to Future Industries?” he looks up hopefully

“Y/N is working with the police now remember, dad?” Asami walks up to the both of you and puts a hand on her father’s shoulder

“ah, yes that’s right. So how is it working with Chief Beifong?” he looks at you with a intrigued expression.

“it’s exciting honestly, but I see what all the comments about her demeanor comes from. What can you expect from being Chief of Police. It comes with the title I guess” you smile but quickly change the subject not wanting to talk ill of Lin “Asami mentioned your new line of racer cars, we took a test run and it’s coming out nicely.”

“Ahh so you’ve had a chance to check them out, good. How did you think of the design? We implemented those colors you’ve mentioned, yellow and red.” He walks you girls out towards the gardens of the mansion.

“the overall is nice, it’ll surely catch the audience’s attention when the red and yellow cars are flashing by. Surely, it’ll help with gaining the attention in future investors and clients” you smirk

“well I take help any way I can and if it wasn’t for your keen eye on design, these satomobiles wouldn’t have taken off. What was your pitch at the meeting?”

“oh you’re overreaching there Hiroshi, all I mentioned was about curving the overall look of the car, it helped with speed. 100% durability 100% desirability 1000% A good time” you chuckle as you mention the pitch again.

“that’s the pitch, that’s what won over those investors.” He clapped his hands and had a laugh

“well it was a group effort. Future Industries is known for using the very best materials, no cutting corners. All we had to do was design a car that not only attracts people, but also elevates the people driving it. If it makes you feel good while you drive it, it’ll be out in the streets more times than just parked in some street or house. Even then, it’s free publicity when a car looks so good that it attracts more customers to make a purchase for a satomobile rather than a Cabbage Car.”

Hiroshi smiles and chuckles “always quite the salesperson, it’s that bright mind that I miss on the team, but I understand you had other plans.”

You nod understanding and lightly shrug “I learned a lot with you and Asami, but the spirits had other plans for me, and who am I to ignore it” you smile

After some time you’ve spent with Asami and Hiroshi you’ve made your goodbyes after lunch and left.

*

Walk thru the park and decide to take a seat under a tree overlooking the water, you take a moment to meditate closing your eyes and focus on the noise around you of people enjoying their time outside and kids’ laughter, you can’t help but smile.

‘fancy seeing you here” a voice you recognized all too well

You crack a smile as you slowly open your eyes and look up to your right and see Lin walking towards you. “Afternoon, Chief, I could day the same thing. Care to join me?”

Lin looks around and just when you think she was going to refuse she surprisingly leans down and sits beside you. “I see you’re enjoying your day off”

“yeah, I figured it’ll be good to get some fresh air” you exhale deeply then look out at the water “how’s the station?”

“busy as usual, nothing new, but the streets are calm, surprisingly” she groans as she leans back on the tree

“that’s good, take in the scenery, breath in some fresh air before having to get back to the station. Take advantage of it” you look back at her and your eyes sort of smile on their own as you can’t help but notice how the run radiates and highlights Lin’s eyes to a beautiful soft green. 

“can I ask you something?” Lin not noticing your glance but turns her head to look at you.

“anything chief”

“so what’s your story? You mentioned that you have this whole story in the making.” She creeps her arms up and crossing them in front of her.

“ahh, my story huh, well it’s pretty long, if you dare to stay to listen to it all.” You grin as you rub the back of your neck

“depends on how well the story is” she mutters

You breathe deeply mentally preparing yourself to tell your story “well, I have an earthbender of a father and my mother was a waterbender, their marriage produced three kids - all girls -- me being the eldest and the earthbender, the second a waterbender, then the surprise of the family the youngest, a firebender. She is quite the hot head that one, turns out we got some fire benders from my dad’s side. We stayed in Ba Sing Se” You close as you remember your family and chuckle at the thought when you think about your sisters.

“Did your scar come your fire bending sister?” Lin softly asked listening intently

“oh I see, you’re trying to figure out the story behind these scars.” You smirk “all you had to do was ask Chief, no need to beat around the bush. I’m an open book, just got to learn to ask the question.” You look over at her and scoff

Lin tenses up and frowns rolling her eyes “it’s not nice to pry, some folks don’t like talking about their life.” She muttered under her breath.

“so, if I tell you the story of my scar, will you tell me yours?” you taunt her seeing if your push might get you to find out how she got her scar as well.

Lin looks over at you then looks away “I don’t like to talk about it..” she trails off

“hey, I don’t like to be pressured into anything, so I won’t pressure you, but since I like you I don’t mind telling my story. Everyone has a story worth telling, but no one will hear it unless you voice it.” You mimic your voice like an old monk and laugh “that’s what this old merchant once told me”

“so how did you get your scar?” you hear Lin’s voice as soft as you never heard before you think some other lady was with you.

You inhale and exhale as you prepare to speak

“I was 12 and I was walking out of school, heading home. On my way I saw this small non-bender boy probably around the age of 10 getting teased and bullied by 5 older boys. I heard them tell this little boy all sorts of trash remarks. How weak he is to be a non-bender and that he has no purpose in life if he can’t bend.”

You look down sadden remembering the scene then ball your hands into fists

“I got so angry that I meddled in and defended the boy, told the group to leave him alone and that they were all just a bunch of dumb schoolboys. They were no better than the little boy. The group of boys all snickered and told me to leave, that this was no place for a girl. A pretty girl like myself should focus on how to be a lady instead of meddling into “man” talks. Whatever that means” you roll your eyes and scoff.

“I told them to shove their man talks into their pants and started to fight them giving the little boy time to run and escape. I was able to scare off two of the boys, but I was overpowered when the waterbender froze my hands together and gave an earthbender the chance to knock me to the ground, the firebender, the ringleader of their group told the other two guys to hold me down and he put his foot on my head. Told me that he hoped this would stop me from meddling into what doesn’t concern me and that it’s such a shame since I was a pretty girl, then he blasted me with his firebending all down the left side of my back and a slash across my left bicep. The other two boys got so scared from the sight I don’t think they knew the firebender would do such a thing. My screams of agony scared them all to run away from the scene. I soon passed out from the pain, next thing I know I wake up in a water basin in a dark candlelit room. My eyesight was glazed over, but I could see someone there with me, a healer, softly speaking to me that I was okay and that she was doing her very best to heal my burns. Her voice sounded so beautiful and easily trusting, I didn’t recognize her or see any details on her face except two things, one, she had the most beautiful eyes, a bright blue almost teal, as blue as the clearest ocean or sea in the world. The second that she had on this necklace with a crescent or something I couldn’t really tell. I tried to speak but my throat was so dry, and I felt so weak that I just knocked out again. The following morning I was in a bed with bandages wrapped around chest and arm. I never saw that healer again, I asked about her, but it turned it she was just traveling by on her way out when she ran into me and took me to that healing hut and didn’t leave until I was in the clear. Once I got home my parents were so angry once they found out what happened to me. I rebutted that I couldn’t just stand idly by and let a poor boy get tormented. My dad finally gave in and smiled; told me he was proud even though it was stupid to try to take on 5 guys at the same time.” You smile and laugh remembering his words, then look down overcome with sadness.

“sometime later my dad overcame with an illness, Cabbage Fever, I believe. My mom tried every remedy she knew from her water tribe roots, but nothing worked, and he soon passed away.” You take a moment to yourself as you look up at the water nearby in front of you and Lin. You don’t look at her as you try to control your emotions then continue on. “you know...there is this saying that when two people are destined to be together, their spirits are tethered together. Sort of like one can’t live without the other… I believe that is what happened with my parents. They couldn’t live without the other because as soon as my dad passed my mom no longer had the strength to live on. Or at least her spirit didn’t, and her body followed after and soon she passed quietly in her sleep. The only thing the healers could explain in simpler terms was that my mother passed from a broken heart…” you ball your fists more as to try not to try but you can feel tears forming at the corner of your eyes.

“I was 16, my sisters were 14 and 12. My parents prepared in any case were this to happen we had guardians in place. Turns out we have family all around the world. The waterbender went to live with an aunt in the southern water tribe and the firebender lived with an uncle and aunt in the fire nation. I was supposed to go to live with my uncle in Ba Sing Se, but I was adamant that I wanted to travel the world. I didn’t want to be stuck in someone else’s home. So I packed up my things, made sure my sisters were taken care of and promised to send whatever money I can to them and send them letters of my travel. I spent the next year or so traveling all over the world. Spent a couple months in Kyoshi Island where the Kyoshi warriors were kind enough to each me to fight, learned about girl power, and even were kind enough to teach me some chi blocking fighting style. Spend another month at Ember Island, visited the Si Wong Desert, where I spent some time sand-sailing with some Si Wong people. The Northern Air Temple was interesting since it was taken over by Earth benders, spent some time with my sisters at the Southern water tribe, saw the northern spirit lights. Just to name a couple of places” you smile “I met a couple of nice of people alone the way. After two year I felt like maybe it was time to settle down and went to Republic City, I stepped into this little tea shop owned by the sweetest old lady who offered me shelter in exchange to help her clean the shop and wash dishes. She even taught me to cook some dishes. I spent about a month in the city and ran into the Sato family one day. Gave them some smart ideas about their satomobile designs, Hiroshi Sato liked it so much he offered me a job as the Head of Design for the satomobile and other cars.” You hear a noise coming from Lin and your ear perks up and turn over to her

“wait, you’re telling me that the car that I drive as well as the rest of Republic City…” Lin gives you an incredulous face, her lips parted not believing a word you’re saying at this point. It gives you a moment to start laughing and you grin. “Yup, I designed them. Well Hiroshi Sato had a blueprint of his initial plan, but I modified it to give the sleek design it has now. The curves and overall look that makes those cars desirable to own. Might I add, you look incredible in your car, Chief. Even though you don’t need the car to look incredible. You do well on your own.” You smirk and look at her that Link closes her lips and gives you a small frown you can see a slight blush creep up on her cheeks and rolls her eyes giving you a puff and looks away. “Quit the garbage, y/n”

You softly laugh “I’m serious on all accounts, the design, and about you in the car. I think you’ve known me long enough to know that I am nothing but honest.” You smile then you lean back on your arms and look over at her. She just lets about puff of air crossing her arms more on her check. You let the silence settle down a bit before you attempt to speak again “I spent two years in republic city working with the Sato, I kept hearing a voice that there was more other there for me. Most people would call me stupid for leaving a good job. I was paid handsomely; I could afford anything I wanted. I send half of my earnings split between my sisters and kept the other half and still had a hefty amount of yuans left. I looked at tourist attractions and a couple of maps and noticed about Zaofu. I already told you that part and the whole part of me coming back here.” You think back making sure you haven’t left out anything out then realized “oh! The cycle, it was a parting gift from Asami and Hiroshi Sato, it was Asami’s idea and it gave the two of them a chance to work together, so that was nice. They both built it together but Asami made clear that she handled the overall look. During the time I spent with Asami, I learned to maintain that cycle. So far that cycle is my most prized possession. It’s my preferred mode of transportation.” You smile then exaggerate a long exhale then give a long stretch

“well that’s everything, you’re caught up to my story” you look over at Lin and her eyes are full of awe and wonder.

“but you’re so young, yet you’ve experience so much.” Lin muttered

“yeah, it’s a gift and a curse” you mumble

“how so?” Lin raised an eyebrow as she glances your way focused on you and only you.

“well most people just stay at the place they were born. So people my age all they know is their place of birth. So it’s hard to find exciting people. I tend to relate more and make better friends with the older generation, who have gone out and explored or have experiences, than people my own age.” You softly chuckle

“well not me, I’ve stayed here in Republic City majority of my life. It’s all I know and all I want to know” Lin mumbled

“I didn’t mean to offend, it’s good that you know what you want, but I feel it deep inside that Republic City is where I am needed.” You look up at the sky and see the sky setting

“so since you got to know more about me. You want to tell me about your scar?” you softly speak not really looking over at Lin

There is a long pause and you’re about to tell her to forget about it until you hear her voice as she tries to speak.

“I was answering a call about a robbery, I answered and ran into the car and chased it down. I rammed into the car with my metal cables and saw Su- the perp steps out the car. I told her to stay where she was, and she attempted to leave. I apprehended her with my metal cables, that’s when she cut herself free and the cables recoiled and hit me on the cheek. The pain was excruciating. I closed my eyes from the pain and by the time I opened them the perps were gone.” It sounds like the story causes Lin to get upset.

“wow, that sucks. I hope you found that perp and slammed her into a ceil” you mutter out loud as you lay back putting your arms behind your head.

“oh I tried” Lin mumbled under her breath; you could barely catch what she said.

“what?” you look over at her

“I couldn’t find her. It seemed like she escaped the city” Lin quickly spoke out.

“well if I was that perp I would do the same thing. I would probably just change my name and ask Mother of Faces to grant me a new face.” You breathe out you can’t help but notice Lin smile at your comments which brings a smile to your face.

“but that firebender-- the one that gave me this scar--was wrong about one thing”

“what’s that?” Lin asked and you smirk as you look down

“those scars actually helped me in the whole romance department. Women love scars, I would be lying if I said I picked them up by my charming personality” you smile and laugh softly “there is something about scars that people find attractive, I guess it’s the mystery behind the scar, it gives them a sense of danger, sexiness. I don’t know but its works. So maybe I should find that guy and give him a thank you card” you shrug and look at Lin your eyes glancing over to her scars. “I think they’re right” you mutter as you sit up and look at Lin turning half your body towards her.

“I had every intention of getting revenge on that guy but If I remember right there’s that saying about how revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you’re being poisoned yourself. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive.” You softly speak then look up at Lin “as much as it’s easy to go after the person who caused you and I harm, sometimes it’s better to forgive and move on, and plus the scars you have are hot” you smile

“Don’t let the scars wear you. You wear the scars like a sexy badass. They increase your sex appeal. I mean you’re beautiful with or without the scars. I’ve never seen you without the scars but you look incredible hot now.” you mutter out then your eyes widen realizing you just said all that out loud. You slowly turn your head over to look at Lin, your cheeks a bright red, and you see her look at you with a blush as well.

“what did you say to me?” she muttered, her breathing gets slightly uneasy. unsure what to do. 

You lean in a bit and reach over and softly brush her scars on her cheek, her breath hitches. “you, Lin Beifong, are beautiful. It’s hard not to find you beautiful.” You softly whisper as you look at her eyes and see the sunset setting down. The rays hitting her eyes illuminating you glance between her eyes and lips and the air around the both of you has drastically shifted. You sense a change of gravity as you slowly lean in and Lin’s body seems to react the same way. Both of your faces merely inches apart, “Lin…” you whisper the breath from your lips touch hers and causes her lips to part slightly as you can feel her breath hit your lips as well. Your hand softly on her scarred cheek and you close your eyes readying yourself with anticipation to kiss her.

There’s a static noise and the sound of a radio interference comes thru “Chief Beifong do you copy” those words seem to wake Lin from a trance and you feel a hand on your chest slowly push you back, you open your eyes and see Lin lean back as she looks down slowly shaking her head.

“This can’t happen”

“Chief, do you copy?” the officer on the radio calls out again.

“Lin…” you speak out softly, your eyes with confusion on what’s going on.

“this didn’t happen” Lin doesn’t seem to listen to you as she quickly gets up and collects herself.

“Lin” you call out to her. You mind can’t think of anything other than her name. She finally looks up at you and stands her ground.

“nothing happened” her voice stern as she gives you a glare as she starts walking back to her car.

“1-2 Chief, do you read me?” the officer calls out again thru the radio

“what is it!” Lin barks out as she answers the call

“Sorry Chief, councilman Tarrlok called. He wants to speak to you about a council meeting at City Hall” the officer rang out Lin pushes the button to respond

“I’m heading over there now” Lin groans in annoyance then ends the transmission.

You finally catch your thoughts and walk over to Lin “so are we not going to talk about what almost happened?”

Lin looks around and then gives you a hard glare “There’s nothing to talk about. Nothing. happened.” She muttered harshly then quickly speeds off. You stand there at the sidewalk left with more confusion and walk back to the tree and try to gather your thoughts.

You groan and sit back down then out of aggravation you punch the ground and accidentally raised a piece of earth above the ground and you curse under your breath and try your best to fix the ground back to its previous state. Then fall back on your back and close your eyes picturing everything as if rewinding then stop at that moment. The moment everything changed.

*

Lin drove down the streets of Republic City, but her mind was racing with the images reserve in her mind. Y/N mentioned you was beautiful and your whole demeanor changed. Your face went… soft. It’s as if Link didn’t think she could or would be called beautiful, sexy, she thought she didn’t have any sex appeal. Yet, here is y/n and she is telling you all these things that were unheard of to you. Then if that wasn’t enough, she had to softly touch your face, she caressed your cheek with such delicacy as if not trying to cause you any more harm on your scarred cheek.

Your body just reacted to hers and leaned in, leaned into her touch, leaned into her space. You had this longing feeling, something awakened deep inside you that you couldn’t quite place. You saw her lean in, right? Y/N leaned in just as much as you. Right? No. You lost control. You went weak. You shake your head and concentrate behind the wheel, swerving to the next lane as you almost hit a truck, then gain control.

“No, this can’t happen. Nothing happened. This is just my mind playing tricks with me.” Lin mutters under her breath as she looks out into the streets as she drives gritting her teeth.

*

You stay at the park and pulling your knees up to your chest as your mind keeps replaying those images in your mind. There is something brewing between the two of you, at least from your part you’re starting to fall for Lin. Do you think Lin feels somewhat the same? I hope nothing changes between us during work. You wonder then fall onto your back and cover your face with your hands. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this chapter is indeed my longest chapter so far but I hope you guys like it ask much as I did. Hopefully you guys don't think the build is going too slow!! D: All good things come to those who wait. :)


	8. Republic City Is At War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after that evening at the park. How will you and the chief continue on at work. will it interfere and how will you handle the chaos of the Equalists during the pro-bending match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving and appreciative of all the comments and reviews! Your kind words are a motivation to keep pushing a chapter everyday.

**_Avatar Korra and task force bust down on underground equalist gym last night._ **

****

You read the article in the newspaper while you drink some tea during dinner at a diner nearby your apartment. You put the newspaper down and pay for your meal before heading to the station for a late shift. You and Lin haven’t spoken to each other since that time at the park. You figured it be best to just give her space, you’re not going to be the one to bring your private matters into the workplace.

You sit at your desk finishing up some reports then check on the holding cell “Hey Lee, how’s it going down here?” you look over at the somewhat young officer.

“nothing much, just a few drunkies, but hey you hear what’s on the radio?” he turns up the volume on his radio and you can hear the voice of Tarrlok and Korra as well as a few reporters.

“Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a deal…just the two of us, midnight. If you’re man enough to face me.”

Lee let’s out a low whistle “damn, a challenge, you think Amon will take her bait?” he looks up at you. You’re standing there in disbelief as if you were trying to decide whether Korra was brave to take Amon on or incredibly stupid to do so. “Honestly, I don’t know….Avatar Korra is just trying to get in the good graces of the public so who is she really trying to prove. The citizens of Republic City or herself? So will Amon show up, yeah I think so. Amon doesn’t seem like the person who can be scared off, but I don’t think a fight will happen.”

“well who knows, maybe there might be a report of the challenge afterwards. Wanna make a bet?” Lee smirked as he leaned back in his chair

“I just said no one is going to fight, that’s my guess.” You smile as you lean against the wall

“ahh you’re no fun” he groaned

You laugh then kick yourself off the wall and walk away waving Lee off as you head back to your desk. “Is Korra really that stupid to take on a real danger like Amon by herself?” you mutter under your breath as you walk up the stairs and head towards your desk.

*

Even though you were in the late night shift. All officers were to report for mandatory spar training. You get paired up with officer Long, he promises to take it easy on you and you just scoff at him and start to spar. You catch a glimpse of Lin at the corner of the room looking at everyone’s progress as she holds a clipboard. She looks at everyone but you, you’re distracted that you don’t notice that Long has sent a piece of metal to you and you get knocked to the ground.

“ah shit, sorry y/n.” Long runs over and helps you up. You take his hand and get back up on your feet.

“this is what occurs when you’re distracted and not focused on your opponent, officers. One second is all it takes for a perp to overtake you.” Lin calls out to the whole room while she walks up towards you and Long. Her arms crossed behind her back as she gives the both of you a stern look. You don’t look at her and have your back facing her and you can’t help but get upset.

“good job using that opening to attack, Long.” Lin walks away, you look over your shoulder and get mad.

“Switch partners” Lin barks out. Everyone walks and grabs different partners; you were going to partnered up with Lee before Pak stops you and said that Chief partnered him with you. You scoff and roll your eyes but shrug it off.

This time the task was to try to break free from a grasp, without using the need bending, just pure physical power. You look over at Pak, he is easily the strongest guy on the force, there’s no way you’ll be able to take this guy down. You look over at Lin and wonder what her deal is, before you look back at Pak and get into position.

*

“again”

You hit the mat hard time and time again on your back and silently groan. You’re getting tired of this training, no matter how hard you try Pak is just too strong for you to break from his grasp.

There is a time for a short water break, and you get a chance to rinse your mouth and drink.

You watch over and notice Lin, by herself and take the opportunity to walk over to her and talk.

“what’s your problem Lin” you whisper to her.

“officer y/n, do I need to remind you that I am your Chief” she talks but has her attention at her clipboard.

“well “ _Chief”,_ I wasn’t sure if who I’m seeing is really Chief Beifong or Lin.” you angrily mutter at her.

“what is that supposed to mean, officer?” she quickly interjects as she writes down some notes on her paper still not giving you any attention.

“come on, you know better than I do that, you put me against Pak. For some personal vendetta.”

“Let me stop you right there. I partnered you with Officer Pak, because you don’t know who your offender will be. You need to experience all types of people. Pak is no exception” Lin shrugged you off not really giving you a care. “now if you really think you can’t handle the way I do things in my force, there’s the door” she finally looks up at you and gives you a stern look.

You look at her eyes and don’t stand down, giving her the same look of intensity back before you give her a nod and walk back to the mat.

“alright, positions and do that task again” Lin barked out as she watched everyone work on their stances.

You and Pak get in position, you’re crouched down with Pak having his arm around you in a headlock. You have all this anger and rage from your conversation with Lin. All this pent up rage, you bring your arm behind you and grab Pak’s collar and the helm of his armor and with all your strength you’re able to swing him over your shoulder and slam him to the ground.

Your power caused his body to indent into the ground and you can hear Pak groaning in pain. Everyone stops what they’re doing and are surprised of the scene. You breathe deeply and stand up running your hand thru your hair. “sorry, Pak” you walk by him as you grab your bag and start walking out the room not before giving Lin a look as you head to the showers.

“alright, training is over. Hit the showers” Lin barks out “someone help that poor boy to the infirmary” two officers run over and pick Pak up and start walking him out the training room and take him to see a healer while the rest of the officers go and hit the men’s shower room.

Even though you were the first one in the shower, most of the other women have finished and left. Leaving you by yourself to collect your thoughts. That is you thought you were by yourself.

You turn the water off and wrap a towel around you and start getting dressed. Right when you put your tank on you notice someone in the corner of your eye and look over and see Lin looking at you.

“yea, Chief?” you look back at your stuff

“you did quite some damage to Pak”

“well, the task was to take down your opponent by whatever means necessary without bending, right” you spat out.

“without killing them”

“Pak’s fine, just got a bruised back” you shrug off as you pack up your bag closing it then swing it on your back. You look up at Lin “so you want to tell me what that was about?”

“what do you mean, officer?” Lin looks at you, not changing her tone. She’s giving you the same Chief persona.

You groan, getting tired of the bullshit, “come on, quit the garbage, Lin. You and I both know that whole training session wasn’t anything work related. You consciously or even subconsciously did all that to hurt me or get some sort of control.” You walk towards her getting angry again and stand in front of her.

“nothing happened” Lin stated

“exactly, nothing happened! Yet, your actions are saying otherwise.” Your voice raises in frustration, but you stop yourself, take a deep breath then take a step back. “look I don’t like talking about my personal life at work, and quite frankly I’m pretty sure there are some guys trying to hear in on the conversation.” You look at her, your eyes slowly soften when you really look at her. Her eyes tired as if she hasn’t slept well, but she keeps quiet and rolls her eyes.

“I better have reports at my desk by the time I leave this room” Lin barked out and you can hear feet shuffling as they run away from the door. “idiots” she growled. There is short silence between the two of you before you speak again.

“I can keep things separate; my question is can you? Or will our professional relationship hindered?” you stand up straight and offer her a hand. Lin look at you, down at your hand, then turns around and heads for the door

“just don’t break any more of my officers” Lin groans as she opens the door. Though she didn’t take your hand you could feel like the Lin you know was still there and smile softly before walking out and getting back to work.

*

It’s been a couple days since that talk at the shower and it seemed to go back to whatever normal you had with Lin. You got partnered with her trying to find some sort of control over the triads when you get interrupted by an officer busting in her office.

“Amon is on the radio!” You and Lin exchange a look and Lin turns on her radio just enough to listen to his message. “…I hoped you enjoyed last night’s pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It’s time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals or else…there will be severe consequences.” The radio statics and the transmission is over.

“that guy’s got some nerve” you mutter “you think the council will listen?” you look over at Lin.

“I don’t know but we can’t let the city give in to fear” Lin sneered as she gets up and walks out of her office, you look around and decide to follow her. “wait, where you are going Chief?” you jog up after her. “Council meeting” Lin gets in the car, sitting in the passenger seat and you jump in, start the car and speed off to City Hall.

*

“stay in the car, I’ll go talk to the council” Lin gets out and starts running up the stairs and goes inside the building. You look around and frown, after a couple of minutes you get bored. I mean no one is going to ticket the Chief’s car. You get out and run up the steps and go inside wondering if you’ll be able to catch some of what’s going on. You stand right by the door not saying anything hoping not to get any attention from the council.

“if you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There’s no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.” Lin states to the council, her arms behind her back.

Tarrlok gives her an eyeing look and there is a sly smile on his face. “are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?” it seems like only you and Tenzin noticed the tone in Tarrlok’s voice as he asked that question, Tenzin shifts his body over at Tarrlok and you eye him with suspicion.

“I guarantee it” Lin says confidently

“it is hard to argue with Chief Beifong’s track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote—who else is with me?” slowly one by one each member on the council raises their hand except for Tenzin.

“the arena stays open. Good luck in the finals. And good luck to you, Chief Beifong.” Tarrlok looks over at the Fire Ferrets and Chief Beifong. Tenzin looks over in defeat while the Fire Ferrets exchange cheers. Tenzin walk over to Lin and he quietly exchanges some words to her. Lin looks back over her shoulder at him before noticing you standing in the back of the room.

She groans as she walks over to you “I thought I told you to wait in the car” she sneered before you could say anything “I have to exchange some words with councilman Tenzin.” She said annoyingly and walks out of the room and goes to meet with him.

As the Fire Ferrets walk out the room Mako meets your eyes and calls out to you. “oh hey, y/n! what are you doing here?” you glance at everyone before answering to Mako “I came here with Chief Beifong, what about you?”

“oh we came here to stop the council from ending the pro-bending match.” Mako looks sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“yeah, I caught a bit of the meeting. Do you really think letting the match go on is the best for the city?” you look over at Korra, crossing your arms on your chest.

“We can’t let Amon win by scaring us. We’ll be giving him what he wants. Fear.” Korra looks at you with a slight annoyance in her voice.

“hey, I get it. I agree to not give in to fear, but you’re about to put thousands of innocent lives at stake just so you three can play a game. Are you ready to take that chance?” you rebutted getting annoyed at Korra but you look over at Mako and Bolin who have been just staring between the two of you. You look over at the two bothers and raise a soft hand to them “no offence, I’m a fan of the team”.

“Always nice to meet a fan” Bolin awkwardly smiles and gives you a wave. Korra rolls her eyes

“Chief Beifong is on my side and she seems confident enough to think so. At least she has faith in her force” Korra crosses her arms and sneers at you.

“I have faith on the force!” you raise your voice your cheeks reddening “I just think this is all an unnecessary risk to take. Even if it is for the Avatar” you sneer back and Korra huffs and walks away. You rub your face then notice the boys are still there and inhale deeply “just be careful out there alright? I’ll handle the security; you guys try to pull a win” you bring yourself to give them a soft smile and they shake your hand. Mako introduces you to Bolin “nice to meet you Bolin”

“likewise” Bolin smiles and energetically takes your hand. “do you really think keeping the match open is a bad idea?” Bolin looks over at you as you three head outside the building.

“Spirits, I hope not.” You mutter as you look down.

“well, we got a match to prepare for” Mako calls for Bolin and they wave goodbye to you as you wait by the car. You get in then notice Lin walk out the building and gets in the car. You start it and without saying anything and head to the arena to start the security sweep. “I know you and I have different opinions on tonight, if you think this is a good idea. Then I’ll follow whatever order you command, Chief.”

“it’s not like you have a choice” Lin looks at you and you smile “that’s true”

“alright well let’s start securing the perimeter. I don’t want any dark corners”

“you got it, chief”

*

The officers all search the area making sure there is nothing wired or hiding in any nook and cranny. You’re walking around the arena while the officers work on the stands. You glance up and see Lin with Tenzin, you wonder what they are talking about, but you focus back on your sweep. You catch Lin glance over at you as you walk by but don’t acknowledge it since Tenzin is right beside her.

You walk another round before walking over to Lin and Tenzin. “Councilman Tenzin, nice to see you. Chief, the area is clear. As well as outside of the arena and concession stands. Should we start letting the spectators in?” you speak in your most professional tone.

“Let them in but sweep everyone. We don’t want anything to slip in. I won’t allow anything, or anyone sneak through the cracks.” Lin orders you and you give her a salute before walking down the corridor Lin looks over her shoulder and watches you walk away then notices Tenzin looking at her.

“she’s new, saw her a couple of times at the gala then at today at the meeting.” Tenzin spoke out

“Came from Zaofu a month ago, she’s a good addition to the team, has proven herself valuable. Has a lot of experience with security.” Lin says abrasively as she puts her hand on her hip. 

“huh…Zaofu, so that means…” Tenzin slowly speaks until Lin cut’s him off “yes” she rolls her eyes when Tenzin tries to mention her sister.

“Right, well you and Officer y/n seem to be getting along nicely” Tenzin look straight as he looks over at the stands and watches the spectators starting to take their seats.

“Tenzin, let me focus on my job” Lin groans as she watches over her officers.

“come on Lin, we just said we would try to get along like old times.” Tenzin sighs as he looks at Lin

“We’re just colleagues.” Lin sneered

“Sure… I don’t see you looking at your officers like you do with her” Tenzin shrugs and raises an eyebrow.

“what are you talking about!” Lin stiffens and turns her head to him her eyes widening but tries to regain her composure. “quit your yapping or I’ll have you out. I told you we’re just colleagues. If you want to gossip. Gossip with your wife.” Lin barked out.

Tenzin sighs and stays quiet waiting for everyone to settle and the match to begin.

*

As the match starts off, you make your rounds inside and out of the arena. You come back to the stands and walk by as you can hear Tenzin’s shouting out “Oh, come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!” he smacks the back of his hand onto his other palm. You see Lin give him some words and he quickly changes his demeanor as if embarrassed and it causes you to laugh softly.

You hear the plays going on from the announcer and you start to realize the refs have been bribed to let the wolf-bats win. Soon you hear the announcer call a knockout “seems like the wolf-bats have won for the fourth year in a—hold on a second, folks! Scratch that. The ferrets are still alive!” you look over and see Korra and Mako barely hanging on at the edge of the ring. You watch intently on how they are going to get back on. Korra swings Mako onto the platform giving them the time to make it to round two.

Each round is getting intense with more illegal shots and plays that the refs are just not calling out for. You walk outside the stands and make sure everything is in order. Nothing catches your attention and you hear from the speakers that Korra wins the tiebreaker and gets a point for the Fire Ferrets. “well will you look at that” you mutter as you continue surveilling the area.

Round three gets even more intense as the wolf-bats get more aggressive with their shots. You walk down the corridor and see Lin and Tenzin then look up at the ring to see the wolf-bats have won the round in a knockout. You hear Tenzin screaming out nonsense about the refs not calling for the illegal headshots the wolf-bats did. It makes you laugh watching someone level-headed as Tenzin getting heated by a pro-bending match. You start walking down the steps towards them and notice something on the corner of your eye as you step down closer. You glance over at Tenzin and Lin. Tenzin has glanced over to where you just looked at. Then look back and see someone pulling something out of their popcorn container and make a run for it.

“Look out!” you yell out and push Lin out of the way, Lin falls forward, but you have your hand on her arm as you get blasted with electricity. Everything happened so fast. You scream out as you feel a million needles and an intense burning and piercing sensation going throughout your body. You hear Lin scream out too and you try your hardest to let go of her arm. She falls down knocked out by the hit, you get hit by the full shock but even the current she got caused some damage. Tenzin air punches the guy knocking him out before he gets hit from behind shocking him in his back and he gets knocked out. You and Tenzin are knocked out cold both on your back. Lin wakes up in a couple of moments, rubbing her eyes as she tries to gather what is going on. Pure chaos happening around as the spectators are running at the nearest entry to leave as the equalist make their attacks.

Lin moans out as she gets up then sees Tenzin “Tenzin!” she looks around and sees you still out cold. “y/n!” Lin hurries over and looks you over, she runs her hand up your arm then places her palm on the side of your neck, checking a pulse. It’s weak but constant. She breathes out in relief then looks over and sees Amon and his men starting to leave from the roof. She gets mad gritting her teeth, Lin looks back at you and gets up with Tenzin before a large explosion happens in the middle of the ring. That explosion seems to wake your spirits as you groan out, waking up. Lin looks over at you after covering her eyes from the blast and kneels down beside you as you start to lean up. You open your eyes and see the outline of Lin. “get him” you groan out. Lin nods, looks over and sees Korra blast from the water trying to go after Amon but doesn’t make it and Lin quickly runs off the stands and metalbends her cable and swings around the arena, grabbing Korra with her other cable and starts building momentum to launch Korra up to the roof.

You get up and started gaining control of your body, looking around assessing the damage. The fighting platform is destroyed, and the explosion caused the bottom corridors to cave in. I guess Amon and his men didn’t plan on letting the pro-benders leaving. You run over towards the ring and see Mako and Bolin in the bottom platform by the water and you metalbend your cables and go down.

“come on, hold on to me” you yell out at them they run over and grab a hold of your shoulders and you launch the three of you up to the stands. You look up at the roof and watch Lin and Korra fighting with some of the equalists. You try to escort the crowd and fight off the equalists that are still here in the arena.

You’re about to launch yourself up to the roof when an equalist comes by with their baton and electrocute you in the back. You groan out falling on your knees then grit your teeth and do a low spin kick knocking them off the edge and into the water. You hear screaming coming from the roof and look up to see Korra falling, the roof must’ve cracked under her feet. Lin launches herself from the roof to catch up to Korra and grabs her then swings them to the stands. Mako and Bolin rush over to Korra and hug her “I’m so glad you’re okay” Mako says to Korra “Me too” Bolin butted in. You and Tenzin walk up to Lin with Tenzin putting a hand on her shoulder. Lin looks over defeated and upset with herself “I can’t believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand”

“he played us all. Republic City is at war.” Tenzin speaks out and all of you look up at the roof. Wondering the future of the city. Only you look down and look over at Lin.

*

“you should get yourself checked out with a healer” Lin calls out as you get on your cycle.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, Chief” you call out back at her, you look down thinking back at the events that occurred at the arena.

“why’d you step in front of me?” Lin asked, back to that soft Lin that you rarely get to see. It’s been the first time since that time at the park.

“is that really a question? I saw you in danger, I had to come in and save you. Rather I get hit with the brunt of the hit than see you do.” You look down not really looking at her.

“plus, what kind of officer would I be if I let the chief get harmed” you smirked

“that was reckless but, thanks y/n, seriously get yourself checked out tomorrow. That’s an order from your chief” Lin looks over at you sternly, but you see her eyes are mostly from concern. You give her a comforting smile “okay, chief, if it’ll give you some rest. I’ll get myself checked out first thing in the morning.” If putting yourself in the line of fire was what needed for you to see that Lin still cared about you, you would do it again.


	9. Shopping or Makeovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the arena how are you able to cope with the rising tensions from Amon and the Equalists?

“I still can’t believe they’re shutting this place down” Mako packs his belongings as he looks down sadly.

“yeah…but with all the damages, it just isn’t safe for anyone to be in the building. Not until it gets fixed up anyways.” You look out the window as you sit on the ladder of the loft area, as you watch over the guys while the rest of your squad are outside of the arena making sure no pedestrians enter the arena. You came with Asami to help Mako and Bolin move their belongings over to the Sato Mansion.

You hear footsteps coming up to the attic and sit up to see Korra running in, “Guys, great news. You don’t have to go back to the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me.”

You look at Mako and Bolin, feeling the air turn awkward. “uhm did no one tell her?” you slowly talk up Korra looks over at you as she didn’t see you up there. “no one tell me what?” she looked over to Mako and Bolin for an answer. “oh…well, we’d love to, but—” Mako rubbed the back of his neck trying to sound as nice as possible Bolin quickly cut him off “Asami already invited us to live in her dad’s giant mansion!” Korra looks surprised as she looked at the boys and Asami pops out from behind you with Pabu and greets Korra warmly, “oh, hey, Korra. I was hoping you’d stop by.” You jump down from the ladder and stand in front of everyone “um, yeah, Asami and I came by to help the guys pack up and move their belongings over to the mansion” you try to ease the obvious tension in the air. “you’re welcomed to come with us, if you want” you warm up to Korra as Asami comes down the ladder. “I was just leaving.” Korra looks over annoyed then looks over at the guys “so, I guess I’ll see you guys around…sometime” she slowly makes her way over to the trapdoor. Pabu scurries off and runs over to Bolin while Asami makes is down to the floor “why not tomorrow? I’d love to have you come visit the estate.” You look at Asami and softly sigh “yeah, you should come.” You smile. Korra quickly rebuffs “I don’t know I have some…Avatar stuff to do.” Bolin picks up Pabu and does a high pitched voice to what he pictures Pabu’s voice would be like. “Come on, Korra. Come relax with us, we deserve it after all the craziness. We can swim in Asami’s pool. It’ll be fun” Pabu chirps along as Bolin waves him along. Korra comes down the steps in the trapdoor and laughs. “Alright, Pabu.” You and Asami walk over to Mako and Bolin “Great, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Asami chimed in and I walk over to Korra “Here, let me walk you out. I have to head out too anyways and I’ll give you the address” You follow behind Korra as you make your way down to the front of the arena.

“you’re being weirdly nice to me” Korra mutters as both of you walk out and walks to her polar bear dog. “I am nice, it’s just you annoy me sometimes, but Asami told me to try not to judge you so soon and give you a chance.” You shrug sheepishly. Korra stands there deep in thought, maybe taking your words into account. You look over at her polar bear dog “who is this fellow” you smile, “huh? Oh this is Naga, my polar bear dog” she smiles and pets her head. “well hello to you Naga, it’s very nice to meet you” you smile and extend your hand for her to smell your scent before you give her head a pat. You look over at Korra who seems to be still upset about Mako and Bolin, “you should really come over to the mansion tomorrow.” Korra looks up at you. “it’ll be good, better than whatever training or stuff Tenzin probably has you doing” you smile, and it brings a soft laugh from Korra. “yeah, you might be right.” You laugh “I usually am, here..” you take out a pocketbook and pen from your pocket and write down Asami’s address on a piece of paper then ripe it out of the book and hand it to Korra, “this is the address. Hope to see you there.” You look at her then start walking away, Korra looks at the paper and then looks over at you “thanks, y/n.” she calls out to you. You mount your cycle and put your helmet on “don’t mention it…. Avatar” you wave at her and drive off.

*

You pull up to Cabbage Corp seeing the squad already investigating the warehouse. Boxes among boxes shredded open, you pull your helmet off and get it on the seat and walk inside. Walking up to Lin “Chief…” you look around at the insane amount of evidence in the warehouse. “how’s everything at the arena?” Lin looks over at you. “a mess, but I have a squad at the arena. Mako and Bolin are pretty much done packing, Asami Sato is there with a car to take them to her estate. After that, the building will be officially shut down”

“Good” Lin looks around the room as her officers pack up the evidence. “so did you find these hidden in some room?” you slowly walk around seeing the crates of gloves and propaganda. “nope, it was just here” you put your finger on your chin and go into a deep thought. Lin looks at you raises her eyebrow “what are you thinking?”

“it’s too soon to tell just by first glance, but…” You look around once more at all the crates “don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious how conveniently you were able to find all this stuff?” you look at her with a bit concern. You help the officers with packing up the evidence and taking it to the station while you drive after Lin in the squad car over to Cabbage Corp HQ to make the arrest.

You’re standing on one side of the front entrance while an officer is escorting Mr. Gan-Lan out to the squad car in cuffs. “I’m innocent!” Mr. Gan-Lan calls out. You watch Lin take on questions about Cabbage Corp and their alleged involvement with the Equalists. “the evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan’s assets and are closing Cabbage Corp.”

“No! Not my Cabbage Corp!” Mr. Gan-Lan shouts from down the steps and gets put in the car.

*

“I mean, when most people have something to hide they actually try to hide it, making it difficult for us to try to locate it, yet everything seems to be place here. Like if on a silver platter” you think deeply at all the evidence you have seen as you look over at Lin and Tenzin. “you think this was planted?” Lin asks you “I mean I can’t be sure, but it is certainly suspicious don’t you think? The attack at the arena and all of a sudden an intel steps up about the gloves and they are just waiting for us right then and there. No fuss or no need to dig.”

“hmm I don’t know, if what you say is true then this investigation just got messier.” Lin looks out pensively and Tenzin jumps in “agreed, but first we should find out if anyone seen or heard anything during the attack.”

“we have Hiroshi Sato coming in for questioning. Maybe he saw something we missed. Y/N, can you walk him in? After that you can be dismissed for the day.” Lin looks over at you and you nod as you walk out the room and walk down the corridor and see Hiroshi.

“Y/N, glad to see you’re okay. That was quite a scare at the arena” Hiroshi looks at you with concern and puts his hand on your shoulder.

“yeah, no one could imagine that kind of attack from Amon, but I’m glad you and Asami made it out safely.” You give him a warm smile as you walk him down the hall and go down the corridor towards the room where Lin and Tenzin are at.

“yes, we were lucky to get out of there. Barely a scratch. I hope we can get these Equalists and get justice once and for all.” He makes a fist with his hand and swings it softly in front of him.

“that’s the plan, Hiroshi. Here let me get the door for you.” You open the door and let Hiroshi walk in as he thanks you then slowly close the door after them. You walk down the hall with your thoughts about the arena and then the warehouse, before making way over to Asami’s.

*

You’re chilling besides the pool in a black tank and matching shorts leaning against the pool wall besides Asami with Mako at her other side. “hey Bolin, I dare you to jump off that fountain!” you laugh “oh that’s easy!” Bolin swims to the other side and pulls himself up before climbing up the lion fountain and stands on its head. “Earthbending bomb!” Bolin yells out and cannonballs into the pool you cover your face with your arm, “nice, Earthbending bomb, Bolin!” you laugh then look over and see butler walking with someone behind him.

“Avatar Korra has arrived.” The butler announced

“Hey Korra” Mako waved

“Glad you made it.” Asami chimed in

“Hey” you waved at Korra

“Welcome to paradise” Bolin says as he comes out the water stretching his arms out.

“looks like you guys settled right in.” Korra looks at everyone at the pool.

“pretty much, except someone forget to ask her father if we could stay here” Mako looked over at Asami

“yeah, but I smoothed it over with him, it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” Asami smiled

“You’re just lucky your dad is the forgiving type, Sami.” You sneered at her and playfully nudged her shoulder.

You watch as Bolin asks Butler to dry him and Pabu off to which butler does before Bolin jumps right back into the pool. You look at Bolin “well that was effective” you deadpanned.

“So what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers…” Korra looks at Asami sort of scared of what Asami’s answer would be. You watch the guys push each other down as you swim over to the edge and pull yourself up and sit, letting your legs still in the pool while you have Pabu lay on your lap and you rub his back.

“ooo ooo I vote makeovers!” Bolin jumps up before Mako quickly pushes him down in the water. You can’t help but roll your eyes at his comment.

“I have something a little more exciting in mind.” Asami says as she walks out the pool and look over at Korra. Only you know what Asami means by that and you quickly get up excited. “Oh yes! Let’s go do that!” you chime in as you hold Pabu in your arms. “what is the “that”” Korra looks between you and Asami, you and Asami exchange a look and smirk as you look at Korra. A look of unsettling appears on her face wondering what it could be.

The group changes and get into Asami’s car, you told Asami you rather take your bike and follow behind them on the way. Asami refused at first wanting to keep the group together but then gradually lets you. You put on your helmet and get on your bike while the rest of the group get in the car. “is y/n. not going to join us?” Korra looks at Asami “she is, but she’d rather go in her bike even though I told her she can fit with us. She knows where were going so it’s no big deal. We’re all heading to the same place” Asami looks out at you and gives a thumbs up once everyone is settled and you return the gesture and soon both vehicles are on their way to the track. You follow behind Asami then start to pick up speed, lifting your bike as you ride on the back wheel beside the car then past them up getting to the track before them.

*

“pretty cool huh?” Asami looks over at Korra

Korra has a new face of wonder and amazement “way cooler than a makeover”

You besides Bolin and laugh softly as you look over at Korra “this is where Future Industries test drives their sato-mobiles.” Asami explained. “those cars that they’re testing right now are the new racer cars coming out. It’s way more powerful and faster than the sato-mobiles in the current market” you explained further “ever been behind the wheel?” Asami asks Korra “the only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear-dog” Korra smiled sheepishly. “you want me to take you for a spin?” Asami asks Korra which she quickly looked over to Asami and excitedly responded “let’s do it”

You stand up and wave Korra over “great! Let’s go, don’t think you’re gonna take Korra out without racing me, Sami. It’s been a while since we last raced” you smirk

“come on, let’s go” Asami smirks as she looks at you “I’ve gotten way better than last time. Had years to practice” the three of you girls walk down to the track and get your helmets.

You get into the red racer while Asami and Korra get into the yellow one” you and Asami both look down the track then at each other eyeing each other down like sworn enemies, giving her a smirk before looking over at the guy to wave the flag to start the race.

You both press on the accelerator and screech your tires burning rubber at the start of the race, you’re first to pull out with Asami following closely behind. You gain a slightly lead as you made the first turn and decide to cut Asami off causing her to drift along the curve. Korra grabbing on tightly on the carriage. You look back and smirk as you gain the advantage and switch gears and keep accelerating. You look at your side and see Asami creeping in beside gaining onto you. You try to block her not letting her have a way to pass you. Asami look down at you and switches gears moving over to the other side of you before she slingshots herself and gets between you and the wall. It’s neck to neck and you try to speed up before your front right wheel starts to shake and you slow down before you lose control of the car. Giving Asami the lead and give yourself an emergency exit blasting out the car in a parachute landing by the finish line as the car tumbles and lands over the barricade. You take your helmet off and take a deep breath before getting picked up by a service car and they drive you to the service lane. You see Korra and Asami talking before you stepped off and walk towards them. “What the heck Asami! I had you before that lame wheel started to malfunction” you breathe as you look at her before you laugh “you did good out there though. Way better than before.” You cross your arms and smile “good thing that emergency exit worked or else I would’ve been toast” you look over at Korra and Asami and notice their tension alleviate, “so I guess you figured out Asami, huh Korra” you smile as you look at her “yeah, she’s not who I thought she was.” Korra looks at the two of you. “so how long have you guys known each other” “y/n is a family friend, more like family than a friend.” Asami looks over at you and you smile back “aww Asami always the sweet one.” You put your arm around her for a side hug. “she taught me everything I know about cars and bikes.” You three make your way back to the guys then to the cars, you look over at Korra before deciding to ask her, “Hey Korra, you want to join me on the cycle? I can take you for a spin if you want” you smile as you mount your bike. Korra look like a little girl in a candy store, her eyes getting wide. “no way, really?” you laugh softly, and you take another helmet out from a compartment under the seat. “yeah really, come on” you extend your hand and help her on the cycle before turning it on. “just, hold on to me, tightly. Don’t want you flying off” you smirk as you give Asami the thumbs up and you rev the cycle and speed off.

“woah!” Korra yelps out and smiles as she feels the wind in her hair feeling the adrenaline and speed as you cruise on by through the streets of Republic City. Before long you and Korra arrive to the Sato mansion, both taking off your helmets at the same time. “so what you think? Hope I didn’t scare you” you look at her and see Korra trying to process the emotions she was feeling. “that was amazing!” Korra jumped “no wonder, you always want to drive that thing, it’s so cool and exhilarating.” You laugh and smile at her excitement remember how you felt when you rode the cycle for the first time. “I’m glad you liked it, whenever you’re down and I’m free. I can take you out for a spin” you smile as you take her helmet and put it back in the compartment before you set your helmet on the seat. You watch as Asami and the rest of the guys pull up. “wow I really had you and Asami totally pegged wrong.” Korra muttered and you scoff “no offence” Korra quickly butted in “oh no, I’m not mad” you calm her down “I was just remembering my first time I met Asami and probably thought the same as you. That Asami was just some prissy rich girl who liked to just waste her father’s money, but what you just found out is that Asami is nothing like that. She is the most down to earth, caring, and selfless person I know. That’s the thing about Asami, she doesn’t define you by your wealth but by the content of your character.” you look out at Asami and smile as the rest of the group walk up to you and Korra. “you girls talking about me?” Asami looks at the two of you and you both smile “yeah, just about how slow you guys to get here” Korra laughed softly and you followed suit as the four of them headed to the door. Asami turned over and looked at you “you’re not staying?” you look at her and the rest of the gang. “I wish I could, but I got other matters to attend to. You know work” you shrug as you rub the back of your neck.

“alright well it was nice hanging out with you” Korra waved at you as everyone else agreed and waved their goodbyes. Asami walked over and gave you a hug “come by soon, okay?” she whispered, you smile and nod “sure thing, Sami” you whisper back, and she walks back over towards Mako. You head on out of the estate. Maybe you and Korra can be friends after all.


	10. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through inner turmoil when you heard news about a close friend of yours being involved with the Equalists. You try to be professional at work but it proves to be difficult. Are the rumors true or are you the only one who can see past it.

You metalbend your cables holding the edge of the roof before you launch yourself up the side of the building and land. You walk over to Lin, Tenzin and Korra “Did I hear you correctly that you want to investigate Mr. Sato?” you look at everyone in a shocking voice. “what brought on this?” you try to search for an answer in everyone’s eyes but Korra gives you a question “why are you here?” Lin buts in “if anyone has any knowledge on Mr. Sato it’s officer y/n. Since she’s an officer she has a responsibility to act as such first before being a friend and tipping him off.” Lin eyes you and you give her a nod “I haven’t said anything to anyone, I just want to hear what Korra has to say” you look over at Korra just when you think you finally have a chance to be friends, she pulls this from under you.

Tenzin looks between the two of you before turning his attention to Korra “so you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?” he asks her calmly. Your eyes widen “you what?!”

“that’s a bold accusation but what proof do you have?” Lin chimes in right after your exclamation. “well I don’t exactly have proof” Korra slowly says which you roll your eyes and scoff “but I know what I heard. Sato is up to something” she quickly added. “I know I said I think the gloves were planted but I didn’t think you’ll go and accuse Future Industries! what did you hear exactly?” you ask her as you try your best not to sound biased but it’s really not working. Korra thinks back “he was on the phone saying how the Cabbage Corp investigation bought him time, and that he was getting ready to strike.” She balled her fist and smacked it on her palm. You think long and hard before Lin speaks up “well he does have the means and he does have a motive” you look at her “Come on Chief really, you’re believing this?” you wave over at Korra and Tenzin speak up after her “That’s right.” You look even more shocked as you turn your head over at Tenzin. “a motive? What is it?” Korra looks at Lin surprised that Lin was listening to her instead of fighting against her. “12 years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato’s mansion. A firebender killed Sato’s wife during the break-in.” Tenzin sadly retold the story. “that’s terrible” Korra look sadden while you’re looking down at the ground “it was tragic.” You muttered. Tenzin adds in “it’s possible he’s been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time.” Lin quickly adds before you can talk “maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely.” You look at everyone surprised that they’re actually thinking Mr. Sato could be part of the Equalist Revolution.

“Are you serious?! You both are buying in to what Korra is saying? Look you brought me here because out of the four of us I’m the one who is close to the family. I’ve worked with Hiroshi Sato closely at Future Industries. Korra most likely was just hearing business talk. Everyone knows that Future Industries and Cabbage Corp are each other’s fiercest competitors. I know that Hiroshi is planning on releasing a new line of Sato-mobiles. That’s what Korra probably heard.” Before anyone else can input their thoughts you continue on your analysis “How can Hiroshi have any anti-bending sentiments when he’s been nothing but kind to me, an earthbender, all these years?! He offered me a job even allowed me to stay at his estate for a considerable amount of time. If I would’ve known he was harboring these feelings I would’ve known at some point, but he hasn’t. Hiroshi and Asami have been nothing but kind, respectable people.” You look at everyone but mostly at Korra.

She looks down “I’m sorry y/n, but I have a strong feeling about this. I can just feel that Sato is hiding something” she looks at you determined in her voice. You step forward “Fine, but seeing as I have a close involvement with the Sato family, it would be best for me to sit out of this investigation” you look over at Lin using your tone of professionalism “I can be professional and promise that I won’t tamper or get in the way of the investigation, but I fear I cannot emotionally detach myself to do a good job at a scene. I’m sorry but the Sato family are practically like my own. But I would ask if you’ll let me join you on the investigation. I just want to make sure everyone is handling this fairly, and not just to point the finger on anyone.” You look at Korra. Lin looks over at you. “I’ll accept your request to sit out, but absolutely no hog-monkey business” she points her finger at you and looks you in the eye. You look back at her then at everyone “you have my word, I want to take Amon down just as much as everyone else, but I want this done right.”

*

Lin, Tenzin and Korra walk in ahead of you into the Sato mansion you walk up the stairs behind them. “what’s going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?” Mako asks Korra as Asami looks over at you then at Korra. You’re standing besides Asami as Korra explains to them what she experienced. “what? I don’t believe this?! Y/N you’re taking Korra’s side?!” Asami blows up as she turns to you and you put your hands up. “hey, I tried to talk her out of it, but she is adamant on what she heard. I don’t believe this any way than you do. I think this is all just hog-monkey nonsense.” You glare at Korra as you walk besides Asami and put your hand on her back walking away from Korra. “of course, it is” she mutters angrily as she walks to her father’s office, you and Mako follow behind her followed by Korra.

Asami burst thru the door and barges in “My father is innocent! Just because we’re not benders doesn’t mean we support those awful equalists.” Asami angrily speaks out and stands beside her father. While you stand over besides Lin facing Hiroshi with sorry eyes “Equalists? Is that what this is about?” Hiroshi surprised by the comment and looks at Tenzin and Lin. “I can assure you; I have nothing to do with those radicals.” Hiroshi speaks out assuring Asami, Mako, and you look at Korra glaring at you for having to do this in the first place. Korra getting upset points her finger at Hiroshi “I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, you’re getting ready to strike. Explain that.” Korra looks at Hiroshi in an accused tone. Hiroshi chuckles at the comment and raises his hand up “this is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from a young avatar’s over-active imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It’s providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Sato-mobile. It’s just business, nothing nefarious.” Hiroshi calmly explained putting his palms together as he rests them on his desk. Lin looks worried that maybe she messed up and that Tenzin and she should’ve listened to what you had told them.

You speak up “see! That’s what I said. It was just business talk that Korra heard.” You glare at Korra. “yes, well y/n helped me designed those new Sato-mobiles a few years past.” Everyone stays quiet half angry at Korra for starting this mess the other side trying to ease out their suspicions. Tenzin speaks up “in order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?” Asami sighs annoyingly so which Hiroshi quietly stopped her by raising his hand then looks at Tenzin “if you feel it’s necessary, you’re welcome to search all of Future Industries.” He calms and confidently speaks to everyone in the room.

Lin and Tenzin walk out with Korra as they get the elite force to head out to start the search. You and the rest of the gang follow behind in Asami’s car. You and Asami watch as Lin and the rest of the police force open each crate looking for evidence. She crosses her arms and sighs “I can’t believe they’re doing this” she angrily spats out. “it’s better to just let them do what they need to do. The faster the investigation against your father goes the father they will leave and be out of your hair” you talk to her softly and pat her back. “why didn’t you try to stop them, y/n. You know my father better than them. My father isn’t an Equalist supporter.” She looks over at you. You open your mouth “I tried, really I did. I told them what Korra heard was most likely business talk. Tried to explain every possible reason why Korra could be wrong, but they still wanted to keep the investigation going. I was outnumbered.” You look down and sighed, “I’m sorry”. Asami gives you a hug and you return the gesture “it’s okay, I know it’s not you. Korra brought this” she glares over at Korra. Mako walks up and puts his hand on Asami and tries to comfort her. You, Asami and Mako walk over to Lin and Tenzin after the investigation was concluded and Korra comes forward with Naga. “I can’t believe we didn’t find anything.” Korra sounded upset that nothing came up “it would appear Hiroshi is innocent.” Lin looked out. “okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave.” Asami sneered at Lin. Lin looks at Asami eyeing her Mako pulls Korra aside and they end up having an argument. You look over at them but try to pry into their conversation. “I’ll make sure they are staying to the book and keeping it fair against your father, Sami” you look at her putting a hand on her shoulder. Soon Mako comes up and takes Asami then walk out to her car. You turn to Lin and Tenzin “so what’s your plan of action now that you weren’t able to find anything here?” you glance at them neither one knowing the answer. Korra comes up to you three with a piece of paper “I think you guys should hear this, if you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silk road bridge at midnight.” 

*

The four of you walk under the bridge and look for anyone suspiciously standing by who could be the one who slipped Korra that note. Soon an older guy in a long coat walks out of one of the columns and starts to speak when we get close enough “listen I joined the equalists, because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders., but I didn’t sign up for this – this war.” He turns to look at everyone. Lin speaks up wanting to get to the point “what do you have on Hiroshi Sato?” she asked him pain and simple. The guy quickly responded back without a thought “he manufactured those gloves for the equalists” your eyes widen at his information. “I knew it!” Korra spoke out but the guy continues to speak “and there are rumors he’s working on something even bigger; some new kind of weapon.’

“but we searched all of the Future Industries and found nothing.” Tenzin quickly rebutted the guy’s statement. “that’s because he has a secret factory. Right underneath the Sato mansion.” Everyone’s eyes widen and gasp including you when you hear this information. This can’t be right, Hiroshi Sato conspiring with the Equalist? The man who basically took under his wing and gave you a job, a place to sleep, and treating you kind and fair. You feel glass shattering your eyes when you come to the realization that the man you’ve come to respected is possibly not the man you thought. No this can’t be right; how can you be sure this information is true. You think in your mind trying to come up with any possible explanation. Nothing is making sense. You’re standing in the police airship looking out at the city while Tenzin and Lin talk about raiding the mansion and Korra is sitting on the floor chilling.

Korra slowly gets up and walks over to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “y/n, you okay?” she softly speaks you continue looking forward out the window not saying anything then look down and sigh “I still can’t believe it. I mean how do we know what that man said was true. He could be giving us false information.” You turn around and look at Korra your eyes filled with hurt, pain, but still angry at her. “you know if we raid the estate and find nothing, Chief will lose her job, both you and councilman Tenzin will be made out like fools. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this plan?” you look at Korra trying to search for some kind of sign that your doubts are right and this whole thing is wrong. Korra sighs and looks down searching for an answer “I just know Sato is behind this. I’m sorry you had to find out about who he is like this, but we have to stop him from giving Amon that weapon.” She looks back at you.

*

The Elite force bust into the house and the four of you walk in, Asami yells out “what are you doing here?” Lin announces to everyone in the room “we have reason to believe there’s a factory hidden below the mansion.” Asami is aggravated with the intrusion of yet again another raid “I think I would have noticed if there was a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father…” She spat out. Asami tells them that her father is in his personal workshop behind the house. “come on, I know where it’s at” you wave to Lin and Tenzin soon everyone follows you and you escort them to the workshop. “that’s the building there” you point at the building and the officers start doing a sweep around the exterior of the building and nearby areas. A couple of officers go inside and bust the door you follow Asami but see no one in the workshop. An officer walks up to Lin “the area has been secured no one has walked in or left since we have arrived.” Lin walks over to the center of the room “perhaps we just couldn’t see him leaving” she wondered and then opened the bottom of her metallic shoe and used her seismic sense, you’ve only seen one other person use that sense, her sister. “there’s a tunnel beneath the workshop. Running deep beneath the mountainside” You and Asami look at each other then she looks at Lin “what? There’s no tunnel.” Lin turns around and metalbends a sheet of metal out from the ground and exposes a metal staircase that leads down a large tunnel beneath the mountainside just like Lin said. Your heart starts to race as you start to think maybe Korra was right after all about Hiroshi. “Sami…” you whispered with so much concern in your eyes as you look over at her and you see that she too has just as much confusion. “I don’t understand. There must be an explanation.” She looks out. Korra look at her “maybe you don’t know everything about your father. I’m sorry” she quietly speaks then Lin starts ordering her officers into the tunnel as she, Korra and Tenzin follow behind them. You turn to Asami, “I’ll go down and see what this is all about. Hopefully there is a reasonable explanation behind all this” you look at her putting a hand on her should then follow the rest of the group. Lin orders Asami, Bolin and Mako to stay behind with Officer Song to watch over. The group take a ride on this large mechanism that runs down the tunnel. You’re holding onto the railing trying to mentally prepare what you’re about to find. Lin walks over to you and puts her hand on your shoulder. “You didn’t have to come, you could’ve stayed back with the other three” she spoke you quickly shake your head “no, I need to see it, or else I won’t believe that everything I knew was a farce” you look ahead of you with a new sense of betrayal.

Soon the machine stopped, and you all walk off with the officers in front you walk into this large room and see it covered with banners of Amon everywhere. “not your average backyard workshop” Lin comments at the size of this secret workshop. “I’m guessing those are the new weapons” you hear Korra say as you look up at the giant mecha-tanks your eyes widen. “Hiroshi was lying, but where is he?” Tenzin asks and as soon as he did a large wall burst from the floor and blocks the only exit out of the shop. You and Lin try to metalbend the wall but aren’t successful, you hear a voice call out to everyone “I’ve afraid you can’t metalbend that wall, it’s solid platinum” You recognize the voice immediately “Hiroshi?” you call out in disbelief as you look around and all the mecha-tanks come to life surrounding everyone. “my mecha-tanks are platinum as well, not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure.” The comment targeted directly to Lin. Korra taunts Hiroshi to come out of the suit to which he refuses, “I’ll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more… equal” you look up at Hiroshi and can’t believe the man you’re seeing. This isn’t the man you knew; you wonder if this is some clone or some evil twin no one told you about. Lin looks over at you “you sure you can take on to fight this man?” she already taking in a fighting stance. You’re just in shock standing still but you know that taking down these tanks is the right thing to do. Even if you have to fight your friend to do what’s right. Lin looks over at Hiroshi “that source was a setup. You’re lured us down here” she yelled at him. Hiroshi with a sense of confidence and pride “guilty as charged.” Hiroshi looks at you, his face unrecognizable, filled with hate and evil, “it’s such a shame, Asami is going to lose a friend. Your mind is quite brilliant. Sadly you’re filled with such impurity.” He spat out at you. You look at him taking a stance and your eyes filling with betrayal and anger “I was just some pawn, wasn’t I! You were just using me as some sort of beard. To fool the public and the police that you loved benders, when in actuality you despise them. I considered you a friend, Hiroshi, a father figure!” you yell out trying to withhold your tears. “foolish girl, I hated when Asami brought you to the house, but I figured I’ll take advantage of your mind and make my company successful. Which you did. So for that I give my thanks.” He sneered at you. “enough long talk. I’m done with you benders ruining it for us!” he yells out and shoots out a metal cable with a claw straight towards the group. You and the rest of the group quickly jump out of the way, the officers use their metal cables to grab a hold of the tanks while you and Lin run to take one each to take over. Lin jumps up in the air and launches herself bending out a metal sword and starts stabbing the glass of the mecha-tank. You launch yourself up and do the same, stabbing the glass to create an opening for you to metal your cable through and wrap around the guy. You jump down and pull the guy out the glass piece using all your strength to break him from his seatbelt and grunt as you slam him to the ground. Knocking him out cold, you look over and see Lin still whacking at her tank and see the officers holding down two with as much grip their cable can carry.

That’s when you saw the sparks come thru the tank and watch the officers get electrocuted, then as Lin takes down her tank she gets grabbed him behind and then throws across the room. “Chief!” you call out and make a run to her sliding beside her and check on her. You put a hand on her cheek, your face softening before looking over and see Korra and Tenzin try to fight off Hiroshi. You grit your teeth and start making a run at him, bending out a dagger of your own as you yell out “Hiroshi!”. He looks over at you and gives you an evil smirk as he starts shooting a metal claw at you. You dodge his attacks but get caught by another tank and get throw across the room hitting the ground hard. Korra gets slammed against a large metal pipe and Tenzin helps her land on the ground with some of his air bending, Tenzin tries to tackle three tanks but soon gets overtaken himself.

*

Mako and Bolin sneak their way into the room and see the scene then the four of you nearby on the ground. Mako runs over to you and Korra while Bolin handles on getting Tenzin and Lin. Right when they’re about to grab your arms they get stopped by Hiroshi wearing gloves. You try hard to wake up, but your body doesn’t allow you, you just hear murmurs coming from Mako and Hiroshi. “Sponsoring our team. Supporting the avatar. Letting y/n stay at your house and giving her a job to work for you. It was all just a big cover.” Mako looks over menacing at Hiroshi “yes, and I thought Asami making friends with that girl was bad, but the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!” Hiroshi raises his voice and turns on his glove looking at Mako as he and another man walk towards them ready to take them down.

“Dad, stop! Why” Asami yells out to her dad with much pain and hurt in her eyes and voice. You finally wake up and slowly lift your head up to look up at Asami. “sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth, please forgive me. these people, these…benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life. They’ve ruined the world! But with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere. Join me Asami” Hiroshi walks to Asami after finishing his monologue and takes off his glove and hands it to her. Asami slowly walks over to her father and shakingly decides whether or not to listen to her father. You try to get up and extend your hand out to Asami. “Sami….” You softly groan out as tears well in your eyes as you see her put on the glove. You close your eyes as you lay your head back down not wanting to see your friend, your practical sister joins her father. “I love you, Dad.” Asami softly tells her father before she electrocutes her father his screams cause you to lift your head back up and watch as she takes down the other man. Asami rushes to you and helps you up “I knew I couldn’t be wrong about you” you softly groan out as she holds onto you. Everyone looks back and sees the tanks powering back up. “let’s get out of here!” Mako yells out and everyone starts running out.

*

You stand behind Asami as you put your hand on her shoulder and comfort her as best as you can trying to process what her father is. Mako walks up and you take that moment to give them space as you walk over to Korra. “Korra, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I hope you understand where I was coming from” you look down your fists balled up. Korra steps forward and puts a gently hand on your shoulder. “I get it, you thought you had a friendship with him. You looked up to him like a father figure. He took advantage of your kindness. I don’t know how I would react if it happened to me. I’m sorry this happened to all of you.” Korra comforts you as she gives you a soften look and you look up at her. You extend a hand to her “friends?” Korra looks down at your hand then back at you and gives you a smile taking your shaking your hand “friends”. You give her a small smile before you excuse yourself and walk over to Lin. Tenzin walks over and talks to Korra, comforting her as best as he could as a mentor. “how you are holding up, chief.” You softly speak to Lin as she lays on the cot, you kneel down beside her. “I’ve been better” she groans out in pain, then looks over at you. “I’ve let the force down. I told Tenzin I’m handing in my resignation first thing in the morning.” Your eyes widen and you reach over at her “you can’t! don’t give up on the force.” Your hand over hers as you look at her. Lin’s eyes soften when she feels your hand, her fingers softly move in between yours without holding your hand then scoffs “what is it with you and Tenzin thinking I’m giving up. I need to get my men back, but I can’t do it while wearing a badge.” She muttered and you smile softly “I mean you could just take the badge off while you rescue the men. Don’t have to be extra, but I understand. You’re going off book.” Lin gives you a soft nod “if you’re going after them, then I’m following you. Those men are my brothers. No man left behind. There’s nothing you can say or do that will stop me from that rescue mission.” You look her right in the eyes. “even if I have to stow away in or ride my bike to get wherever they are” you add in. Lin groans and rolls her eyes but can’t help let a smile appear on her lips. “now who’s being extra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww man 3 chapters in a day! I guess I was super inspired to get this story to move faster. As always leave down a comment or review. Also looking for ideas or criticism as long as it's constructive. :)


	11. Code of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Team Avatar deal with the aftermath of dealing with Hiroshi Sato. You visit a recovering Lin while also having to deal with the rising tension in the city in the police force. The code you swore to the city gets put to the test.

You help Asami pack up some suitcases helping her move out of the estate. “you’re sure you don’t want to stay with me instead on Air Temple Island?” you help the air acolytes bring the suitcases into the boat. Asami looks back at the city then looks back at you and sighs “yeah, it’ll be a change, nothing to remind me of my father.” You sigh softly and put your hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile “well now I have more reason to come and visit the island”. You wave Mako, Bolin and Asami off as they get on the ferry and they head out to the island while you get on your cycle and leave.

*

You hop off your cycle with a takeaway bag and take your helmet off as you walk up the stairs inside an apartment building. You knock on the door and the door slowly opens, “who is it?” a voice groans out, ‘it’s me” you voice out. You hear a long annoyed sigh, but the door opens some more, and you walk inside then close the door after yourself. You turn around and look at Lin slowly walking back to her kitchen as she was prepping some tea. “I uh…brought you some food. Wasn’t sure if you ate yet.” You set the bag down on the counter and walk over to her, gently putting your hand on the handle of the pot “Let me do that, you should be laying down in bed.’ You softly speak in a whisper. Lin grumbles and waves you off “I’m not an invalid, you didn’t have to show up, you didn’t need to bring me food. You don’t have to baby me” Lin annoyingly spats out. “I can handle myself” she shoots you a look “how did you even find my place of residence?” she crosses her arms. Your cheeks redden with a soft blush and your hand rubs the back of your neck “I uh…took a look at your personal file, but I swear I only look at the address, nothing else.” You look over to the side. Lin Beifong had been recovering from the injuries she received during the battle at the Equalist factory. She had already given in her letter of resignation early in the morning, you on the other hand decided to stay on the force. “Don’t take offence of me offering to help out with these little tasks, it’s what friends do for their friends. You know what a friend is, right?” you turn as you finish pouring her a cup of tea then hand it to her., giving her a smile. Lin frowns and rolls her eyes “I guess” she grudgingly takes the cup, giving it a soft blow before taking a sip, she inhales deeply then slowly exhales. You smile softly and look around her place from where you stand, it’s weirdly clean, everything had a place and was set in perfect order. It felt very humbling, not too much stuff but enough for it to be filled in and feel like a home. You look back at Lin as she enjoys her tea still standing “before you refuse, how about you take a seat at the couch and I’ll serve you the food I brought, Saikhan is getting inducted as the new Chief of Police soon, we can probably catch the broadcast on the radio…” Lin looks up at you and takes in your orders, not really feeling to argue or fight with you she surprisingly just gives you a nod and starts walking over to the couch and takes a seat. You look around the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and look for the plates and chopsticks, “left cabinet by the stove and then the bottom drawer of the same side” you hear Lin giving you instructions knowing what you’re looking for. “thanks!” you call out and get the plates and a couple of chopsticks. You serve the food out on a plate for her, some steamed rice and roast duck, then poured some noodle soup in a bowl. You left the dessert in the bag. You walk over and set the plate and bowl on the coffee table in front of her and handed her the utensils, “alright, well dig in” you sit down beside her. Lin looks over at you not moving to the food “are you not going to eat?” she asks, you slowly shake your head, “nah I’m okay, but you eat” you give her a nod. Lin sighs and eyes you “it’s weird to eat when someone is going to be staring at you”. You shake your head and smirk “ok, just so that you don’t feel embarrassed about nourishing your body. I’ll join you so you don’t feel alone.” You get up and walk over to the kitchen. “I don’t feel alone! It’s just weird, that’s all” Lin yells out. You laugh softly as you prepare your plate, just serving yourself the rice and duck then walk back to Lin, turn on the radio and sit back down. “alright, will you eat now?” you look at her and she gives you a little smirk before sitting up and starts grabbing her bowl and starts sipping her soup.

You and Lin hear Saikhan give his speech and his wishes for Lin to make a speedy recovery. Everything seems to be going as normal as an induction can be before he announces that all information concerning the Equalists and their revolt will be directly passed down to Councilman Tarrlok. Your eyes widen and turn your head to the radio “what?! I wonder what Tarrlok had to do or say to get Saikhan agree to that.” You mutter as you put down your plate on your lap. “I don’t know but knowing Tarrlok it wasn’t legal.” Lin scoffs. You groan out as you space out in thought “hmm”. Lin reaches over and turns the knob to click it off. You open your mouth trying to find what to say, “how are the sessions with the healer coming along?” you look over at her. Lin breathes deeply and slightly winces at her back “it could be better…I have another session this afternoon.” You nod and you softly run your hand on your lap curling your hand before you reach over and put you hand over Lin’s. Lin looks down at your hand and her hand twitches wondering what you’re doing. You smile amused to see Lin’s reactions “relax, it’s just a comforting gesture” you watch slowly hold your hand and you can’t help but feel your heartbeat quicken and give yourself a moment to compose yourself. Just be a friend. She just needs a friend right now. “Hopefully, you can get recover quickly. It’s not the same at the force without you.” You softly speak, you absent mindedly run your thumb softly on her hand. Lin stiffens some then slowly lets go of your hand “I failed my duty as chief, plus I still need to look for my men and face Amon” she balls her fist and gets upset but groans out softly. “Alright hero, you can do that but once you’re healed up. You’re no good to your men all bent up.” You put your hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Lin looks over at the clock then glances over to you, “shouldn’t you be getting ready for your shift?”. You take your hand off and glance up to the clock “yeah, got stuck with the late shift” you start to get up and grab the dishes, Lin keeps telling you to leave them and she’ll clean them, but you refuse saying it’ll only take a few minutes. You wash and dry everything and throw away the trash, Lin standing by and watches you as she leans on the counter. You see the white takeaway bag and remember the dessert, grabbing the bag and scoot it over to Lin. “I forgot I picked you up some dessert” Lin eyes the bag suspiciously and starts to open it, “egg custard tart?” she quickly looks up at you and you start to think it was a mistake “do you not like egg custard?”. Lin shakes her head “no, I like the tart. I used to eat them all the time in my childhood. They were Avatar Aang’s favorite food.” She softly spoke out then closed the bag and looked up at you. You smile softly “heh, I didn’t know that but that’s cool” you make your way to the door and open the door, “thanks for visiting me, y/n…not many do”. You turn your head and look back at her “well maybe they’re just afraid of you, it takes a lot for me to be afraid of someone. I’m not like most people” you give her a gentle smile before heading out the door and head out the building. Lin looks at the spot you were just standing and quietly mutter “you’re right. You’re not like most people”.

*

You’re walking about at headquarters down at the cells when you hear and feel a blast goes off. You run down and see a jail break happening in place, you yell out to an officer “make a call, Level 4 alert and to send all units back to the station!”. You bend a piece of earth and launch yourself in the air then make a massive punch down on the ground causing a wave of earth to knock several equalists knock off their feet. Other officers try to apprehend the convicts but end up getting electrocuted down. You notice a chi-blocker trying to sneak up behind you and you crouch down and block his punches. You’re able to block his attacks but get hit with their electrified baton behind the head by another chi-blocker and get knocked out. 

*

You groan as you slowly get up and look around seeing all three convicts have escaped. You wrap your arm around your midsection and stumble down the hall trying to leave the station. You’re about to leave when you get word that a unit and Tarrlok’s task force are there at the scene as well at the Avatar. All the chi-blocker and convicts are apprehended once again. “Korra?” you whisper as you get taken to get checked by a healer.

*

After getting the all clear you head out and go visit Air Temple Island, where you see Korra and the gang having just arrived at the island too. “y/n!” Asami yells out and runs over to you giving you a hug, you groan out in slight pain. “what’s wrong?” Asami look at you with concern then she comes with the realization “you were at the station when the jail break happened!” she steps back as you nod. After breathing out the pain you stand up regaining your composure while Korra, Mako and Bolin walk over to you and Asami and hear what you have to say “yeah, it was happened so fast. Everything was calm nothing out the ordinary when all of a sudden we heard a blast. I felt it in the floor above. I tried to get all the units to come back to the station to help us fight the Equalists. I held on as long as I could but there I was outnumbered and got knocked out. I heard Korra was about to take them out and capture them.” You look over at Korra and she takes a step forward “we all did, not just me” you look at the group. “yeah, Team Avatar saved the day!” Bolin smiled with pride. You laugh softly “Team Avatar huh? well, I don’t want to say that you guys shouldn’t be putting yourself in harm’s way, but that would be a bit hypocritical since I would do the same thing. Just promise me you’ll look out for each other.” You look at everyone and they nod relieved that you’re not scorning them for their actions. You put your hands on Korra and Asami making a circle with the team, “if you need anything, anything at all. You can count on me. You have my support.” Team Avatar smiles at you and give you their thanks. Korra offers you to stay the night since it’s so late. You slowly agree and take her for her hospitality as she and Asami walk you over to the girl’s dormitory.

*

You’re showered and dressed for bed when you hear a knock on your door, “yes?” you walk over and see Asami “hey Sami, everything okay?” Asami looks down and nods “yeah, I’m sorry I know you’re probably tired and want to go to bed, but I felt like I needed someone to talk to about dad.” She softly spoke to not to wake anyone else who happens to be asleep. “come in” you welcome her inside and you both sit on the bed. Asami breathes before she speaks “first, I want to apologize for what my father did to you…” you stop her before she continues talking placing your hand gently on her shoulder in a comforting tone you speak to her “Asami…. what your dad has done has nothing to do with you. You have nothing to apologize for. Your father’s actions are not a reflection of who you are. You’re not at fault. We’ve both been fooled by him. I can’t imagine what you’re going though seeing the kind of man you’re father has turned out to be. His heart got tainted by hate from losing your mom. But don’t let what he has become define you. You are your own person. You’ve stayed on the path of right and true while your dad stayed on hate and vengeance.” Asami’s eyes water and starts to cry, you put your arms around her and let her cry it out. After a few moments Asami mumbles out “I’m glad I have you as a friend, and I’m glad you’re back in Republic City I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to experience that on my own. I know I have Mako, but its better when you can lean on a close friend, even though I’m an only child you’ve been the closest thing I have to a sister.” She sniffles wiping her tears on her sleeves. You feel a bit choked up and you pull Asami in a tighter hug “you’re like a sister to me too, Sami. You can count on me for anything.”

You whisper out to her. Both of you take a few moments to get your emotions in place before Asami heads back to her room and soon you go to sleep.

*

You see the tensions rising in the city with the nonbenders no thanks to Tarrlok’s new law set in place. Your unit gets called to take care of an equalist threat over at the Dragon Flats borough. Tarrlok gives his officers the order to turn off the electricity in the area. Quickly the people are getting upset with the treatment they are receiving. You walk over to Saikhan slightly upset at what you’re seeing, “Chief, the reports were of an Equalist threat. These people aren’t equalists at all they’re nonbenders. They are causing no threats, they don’t even have weapons, there is children in the crowd, sir, why are we here.” Saikhan glares at you starts barking out “I don’t know how you ran things with Chief Beifong, but I don’t need you questioning my authority. Now get back in line”. You get mad and turn around walking back to the line but notice a car approaching and see Team Avatar walking towards the scene. Korra is the first to speak “what’s going on here y/n?” you turn your attention to her. “we got word about an Equalist threat, but there’s nothing here to prove that. Honestly I don’t know what’s going on. These people aren’t armed or dangerous.” You explain to her “so why not let the nonbenders go?” Asami asks stepping forward. “they’re upset about the electricity being out. I don’t know why their cut off…. I’m not liking this at all” you look at the team with concern you get called out by Saikhan to get back in line. You look at the team worried as you slowly walk back and follow the Chief’s order and walk back to the barricade, before Saikhan makes an announcement to the crowd with the intercom “All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately. Disperse or you will all be arrested.” The crowd starts to yell out in anger “you can’t treat us this way! Give us back our power!” a little girl points out Korra and some of the people walk over to Korra “Help us! You’re our Avatar too!” a mother asks Korra, her face is filled with conflict but walks over and promises to try her best to fix the situation. You stand in line as Korra and the gang walk over to Tarrlok, you watch as the crowd are growing more restless by the minute. You hear an order given out by Tarrlok “Round up these equalists!” a few officers are starting to walk up to the barricade to start the process. Your eyes widen “you can’t be serious!” you yell out at Saikhan “you’ll follow an order, officer! If you don’t consider your career over!” he barks back at you. You look over at the crowd and watch as a few officers are taking the barricade and start bending it to take in people by groups. You step back and shake your head “this isn’t right! Our job is to protect innocent citizens not oppress them!” you yell getting mad at the chief and Tarrlok for how he is handling the situation. Korra runs out to the crowd ordering the officers to stop while Tarrlok grabs hold of Asami and run to him. “let her go Tarrlok she hasn’t done anything!” you bark out glaring your eyes at him. “she is past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator. Now you’ll stand down officer, remember you sworn an oath to the city.” He glares back at you as two officers grab Asami you grab your badge from your armor and rip it off “Not anymore. I never sworn to oppress innocent people.” You growl out. Mako steps besides you “Let Asami go!” he orders Tarrlok. He looks over at his officers and points over at you, Mako and Bolin “Arrest him and his brother as well as ex-officer y/n” they quickly wrap their metal cables around the three of you before Korra calls out Tarrlok and earth bends two large boulders from the ground threatening him. Tarrlok walks up to Korra and calmly but threats her back “unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple.” Mako calls out to Korra and begs her to listen to him. “it’s not worth it, Korra” you add in as the three of you get shoved into the back of the squad car. Korra yells out she’ll get Tenzin to come gets us out.

The ride back to the station is quiet before Bolin breaks the silence “I can’t believe you quit the force right then and there, y/n” he sadly looks over at you. You keep looking down at the floor of the squad car “it was the right thing to do…” You respond back and the four of you sit back in silence until you get booked and processed. You get told to get out of your uniform and you tell them you have a change of clothes in your locker. Two female officers escort you there “why’d you do it, y/n” one of the officers ask you “yeah, you’re one of the best in the force, you really gonna backstab us like that?” the other adds in. You don’t look at them but keep walking in front of them towards the locker “I swore to protect this city when I joined the force, and now I see that the force isn’t doing anything to protect its people. Instead of creating peace in the city you’re causing more division between the benders and non-benders” you spat out angrily. The two officers scoff at you offended by your words. They uncuff you to give you a chance to change into your normal clothes and jacket then cuff you once again, this time tighter than before, “you don’t know what you’re talking about, y/n”.

You get shoved into the same cell as Asami while Mako and Bolin are in another. “Do you think Tenzin will get us out?” Asami asks you as she sits on the metal bed. You put your cuffed wrists up as you pull your knees up on the bed and sigh “Not tonight at least, Tenzin will mostly have to talk to Tarrlok tomorrow about getting us out. I'm sure Saikhan is too far up Tarrlok’s ass to do anything about it.” You mutter out “until then we make do tonight and wait”. Your mind thinks about Lin and wonder if you should request to make a call, but she still hurt and recovering. You think it’s best not to get her up and get involved in this situation. You can survive the night in jail, at least you're not alone. Though you begin to wonder just how bad things are starting to get in the city. The movement keeps growing and is starting to take over and you’re not sure if the Amon will be able to be taken down.


	12. A New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to overcome decision that concerns your code. As the search continues on Tarrlok and the Equalists you try your best to rescue and save the city.

Asami is laying on the metal bed as you’re sitting on your slab of a bed with your back leaned against the wall. You both slept as comfortably as you both can get, especially you being all cuffed up. By morning, you both are relaxing you decide to meditate when you hear the door opening. You both look over and your eyes widening to see Lin at the door and you’re both surprised and happy to see her. “I hope you got enough beauty rest, come on. I’m busting you out.” Both of you get up and Asami thanks Lin before running out to the cell while you walk out. Lin opens Mako and Bolin’s cell open Asami running in and she embraces and gives Mako a kiss. Lin looks back at you and walks over taking out her master key as she holds a chest plate. She takes hold of your hands and starts opening the cuffs before speaking, “I was wondering where you were. I would’ve thought you would barge in last night to keep me informed on the whereabouts of the force.” You smile as she lets you free and you rub your wrists, slight bruising on your wrists. “yeah well… I got held up.” Lin gets your hand bringing it up to her eyes and looks over at your wrists, “they shouldn’t have cuffed you so tight” she softly rubs your wrist. You look at her as she looks at your wrist with such care, she notices you looking at her and she drops your hand. “I’m fine, it’ll heal.” Lin gives you another glance before handing you the metal chest plate with the cable attachment on the back “I was only able to get this” you thank her “it’s fine, I look better sleeveless anyways” you smirk. The corners of Lin’s lips slightly raise before she walks in the brother’s cell, “hate to break up your lovers’ reunion, but Korra’s in trouble. Amon captured her.” You finish bending the chest plate on before looking at Lin in shock “no…there’s no way..” you mutter in disbelief as you walk over to the door, putting your jacket back on and button it up while you stand besides Lin. Mako seems to take news the hardest before Lin speaks again “come on. We have an avatar to rescue.” Asami and Mako are the first to run out, Bolin soon follows after but Lin zips up Bolin’s zipper with her metal bending and you stifle a laugh while Bolin’s cheeks get red with embarrassment. “your fly was down” Lin turn around and walks away. “thanks for catching that” Bolin quietly says as you lightly ruffle up Bolin’s hair smiling. You can’t help but find that little flick of metal bending attractive, especially from Lin.

*

The five of you walk inside Tenzin’s office and he is surprised to see all of you together in the room. He quickly hangs up his office phone trying to understand how we all got out. Lin explains that she figured he will need help to find Korra. You and Mako ask Tenzin if he has any leads. Which he has nothing as of yet, Mako suggest using Naga if anyone can find her it’s her polar bear-dog. Tenzin let’s everyone know that Naga unfortunately has gone missing too, surely taken by the Equalists too. “but how was Korra taken? I thought she went back to you, Tenzin?” you look over at him. He explained that “both Korra and I came back to Air Temple Island. By morning, I received a call about City Hall where I saw Tarrlok at the scene getting healed. Tarrlok explained that Korra visited him last night about freeing you four, and that was when they got attacked by the equalists.” You start to think on the information you feel it in your gut that something isn’t adding up. Lin starts suggesting where the equalist should be “my guess is that they are hiding underground. In the maze of tunnels underneath the city.” Lin puts her hands on her waist. Bolin nods his head in agreement “yeah that makes sense, when I got captured it sounded like we drove into a tunnel. “Mako’s face perks up hearing his brother explain “I know where to start looking. Come on.” The three of them start running out of the room. You turn to Lin and Tenzin “idk how I know, but something isn’t adding up. Why would they leave Tarrlok behind and only take Korra?” Tenzin faces you and thinks “probably as a message seeing how they broke into City Hall. To scare us further to think they are close to overtaking the city.” You think, taking in his words and slowly nod “maybe…” Lin adds into the conversation “wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that’s where my officers are too.” You look at Lin putting your hand on her shoulder “we’ll get them back, Lin” Tenzin agrees with you “Let’s bring them all home, Lin” he adds.

*

Mako tells Tenzin the area of the city he and Korra had followed Bolin the night he got captured. You all ride on Tenzin’s flying bison, Lin sits next to you “so you quit the force?” she looks out at the city. You look out too then look at Lin “yeah, it’s gone downhill since you left. Saikhan is the worst chief in history.” You mutter out. Lin lets out a laugh “there’s only been two before him” you quickly add “exactly, doesn’t change my opinion. His predecessor is the best overall if you ask me” you smile before looking away to see the view of the city. Lin looks back at you before looking down and smiles softly. “there!” Mako yells out. Tenzin steers Oogi to the top of a building and all of you climb down. Everyone gets down to the street as Mako and Bolin try to figure out what direction to take next. Lin uses her seismic sense and points out the direction of a nearby tunnel. Everyone quickly runs in that direction and are soon find a large opening with bars. You and Lin look down and you notice the motorcycle tracks and exchange looks with her giving her a nod, “motorcycle tracks” you confirm. “Korra has to be in there” Mako says then you metal bend the gate open.

Everyone walks inside and several tunnels are branched out in front of you before you can even suggest splitting up Mako takes the initiative and points out a tunnel. “Let’s try this way” Asami steps up and asks him “and what if there’s Korra’s not down there?” Mako looks at her filled with emotion “then we pick another tunnel until we do find her.” You look over at Mako and find it weird how he is acting about Korra. I mean sure Korra is his friend, but he is being way more angst and worry than the rest of you. You look at Asami and notice she too seems to have a suspicious look on her face. Yet you all follow Mako in the direction of the tunnel he chose. You hear Asami behind you with Bolin and asks him about Mako while you look at the tunnel ahead. You’re upset several yards away when you look back and see Bolin and Asami behind and call them out loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough to not raise any alarm. You notice some lights approaching your group quickly and everyone runs over to a column to hide. You peer out enough to see two motorcycle approaching a wall and a secret door opens letting them in. “come on!” you whisper as you and the rest of the gang follow. You check around the wall and don’t see any secret buttons or levers running your hand around “it must be one sided.” Lin walks up and puts her palm on the wall and gets a sense for any lever or mechanism. She finds a wheel and turns it opening the door and metal bends the wall open, before waving everyone inside. You access the area and watch some chi-blocks moving cargo, one mentions something about the prison. “that’s probably where they’re keeping Korra” Tenzin whispers. “let’s go” Lin gives the signal to start moving. Everyone gets on the tram and starts moving it to the next checkpoint. “we’re gonna have to jump off before we get to the checkpoint. We don’t know how many there could be” you call out everyone nods and once you get too close to the end everyone hops off and lets the tram arrive. You notice two blockers walk out in front of the tunnel investigating the empty tram. You and Lin exchange looks knowing what to do and you both shoot out your cables each grabbing on and pulling them over to you and slam them to the wall. You secure the blockers with some cables and Lin orders Bolin and Asami to watch over them. The rest of you continue on, you turn a corner and see two additional blockers at the hall they throw their set of cables at you four, but Tenzin air bends a large gust of wind and knocks them out. As you continue walking you and Lin walk towards the officers while Mako interrogates the blocker with Tenzin. You find the officers and metal bend the bars open letting Lin walk in, she looks in horror to find the men there defeated, she looks down “I’m too late aren’t I? That monster took your bending already, didn’t he?” all the officers look down and sadly nod “I’m so sorry” she sadly looks at them all “come on. Let’s get you all out of here.” She and the officers step out the cell where you’re waiting, and Lin gives you a sadden look. You look down sad that you guys got there too late to save them. One of the officers recognize you “y/n, you’re here too?” you nod and walk beside him “of course, I had to come help rescues you guys…. sorry we were too late though” you look down. You look to see Mako about to fire punch one of the blockers but stops once your group approaches. Lin states she searched the entire area and doesn’t sense Korra in the building. Mako angrily calls out “why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked” both you and Tenzin answer at the same time “because he has Korra”. The alarms start blaring out and you all start running towards the tram. “can’t we make this thing go any faster?!” you yell out but soon see a large amount of chi-blockers waiting there for you all, “Lin, Look!” you point out “we got more company” Lin exclaims as you look around the tunnel “we have to change the course of this tram!” Lin looks up and notices railing on the roof and bends them apart making a new rail for the tram to ride on, “Hang on” she yells out, you grab onto the front railing of the tram bracing for the impact of the sudden shift and earth bends an opening for the tram to drive through. Everyone slowly gets up and you earth bend the ceiling and see the sky; you bend a ramp to let everyone run out of the tunnel. You then bend it away and Lin closes the hole, escaping out to safety.

*

The six of you walk into City Hall to see Saikhan and the rest of the council before you hear Tarrlok’s voice coming from behind you guys “Have any news of Avatar Korra?”. Everyone turns around to face him and you step forward “quit the farce, Tarrlok” you call out Tenzin follows suit “you kidnapped her, Tarrlok!” pointing his finger at him. Tarrlok keeps his act straight shocked at what he’s hearing “I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked us and took her.” He tries his best to sound traumatized. “How nice of them to leave you behind” you deadpanned “there were no chi-blockers here last night.” Tenzin states “you planted the evidence, didn’t you” he accuses Tarrlok. Tarrlok gets upset and raises his voice “that is a ridiculous accusation! I would never”. Another voice joins in the conversation but it sounds high up in the second floor of the Hall everyone looks up and sees Tarrlok’s assistant hiding behind a column. “It’s true! He took her!” his voice shaking in fear. “I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage.” Tarrlok is quick to dismiss what his assistant says “that is nonsense! Everyone knows you’re nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!” Lin looks back at the assistant crossing her arms “why did you wait until now to ‘fess up?” she orders him to respond. The assistant is still cowered in fear holding onto the column “I was terrified to tell because—BECAUSE TARRLOK IS A BLOODBENDER! HE BLOODBENT AVATAR KORRA!” he screams out and you quickly look down at Tarrlok your eyes widening. You’ve never seen a bloodbender before, you’ve heard all the scary stories about them. You and Lin slowly start to get in a fighting stance while Tenzin tries to calm the situation “Don’t make this worse for yourself tell us where you have Korra.” You’re glaring down at him waiting for him to surrender or tell you where Korra is, but he starts to strike. Tenzin air bends, Lin uses her metal bending and you try to earth bend but all three of you get taken control by his blood bending. All three of you are groaning, you look around at Lin and Tenzin then at Tarrlok soon you hear everyone else groaning. You think ‘but how? It’s not a full moon’ you feel your body constricting on itself and you’re knocked out.

*

Lin softly shakes you and rubs your cheek “y/n, wake up” you start to gain consciousness and look up at her and smile “we have to stop meeting like this” she helps you up and you groan rubbing your temple. She makes sure you’re alright before she walks over to Tenzin and reaches down giving him a hard smack “wake up” she jeers. Tenzin quickly wakes up and everyone slowly starts to get to their feet. Lin walks back to you and helps you up to your feet “we’ve only been out for a little while, maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok’s trail.” Lin says as he looks at Tenzin “it could lead us to Korra, let’s go” You look confused as you all walk out the doors of City Hall and speak up “but how was he able to bloodbend? I thought they could only bend on a full moon?” Tenzin looks at you nothing being able to give you an answer “I don’t know…”

*

You all are riding on Oogi looking over the streets of the city in search for Korra. “you think she can be here in the city? She could be at a mountainside somewhere for all we know” you call out “let’s just try a few more blocks then we’ll head there” Mako responds back full of angst. You’ve passed by a couple of blocks and soon you hear a loud howl “that sounds like Naga!” Mako yells out. Tenzin steers Oogi to the direction of the noise and Mako sees Korra in his line of sight “down there!” he points down at a street. Everyone gets down and Lin and Tenzin walk over to Korra. She looks beaten and worn out. “where’s Tarrlok? how did you get away?” she starts asking her Mako quickly pushes them side and rushes to Korra “give her some space” he helps her off Naga and carries her in his arms. You look at Mako before you look at Asami and you feel mad and upset for her. You watch as Mako lays Korra down in the saddle on Oogi, then look over at Lin, “as much as we have questions about how she escaped and the whereabouts of Tarrlok. She looks too worn out and beaten. She needs rest.” Tenzin looks down and agrees. You offer to walk Naga back to the port to take her to Air Temple Island, Asami decides to go with you. The rest of the group goes on Oogi and fly to the island. You pet Naga and she receives your hand kindly and you ask if it would be okay for you and Asami to catch a ride on her to the boat to meet Korra. Naga looks at you and bows her head and allows you, you climb up then reach down and help Asami up before you give Naga the okay and help her steer her way through the city toward the docks. Once you guys are on the ferry boat making your way to the island and Asami speaks up, “I’m not going crazy about how Mako has been acting lately, right?” You’re leaning on the edge of the boat looking at the water then sigh “no, I picked up on it too back when we were at the tunnels. At first I thought he was just worried about his friend, but once we saw Korra on Naga it was a dead given.” You don’t look at Asami and she sighs “what should I do? I don’t want to seem like the jealous girlfriend, but I don’t want to be taken as a fool either. Although, Bolin did tell me that they kissed before.” You look around at the water searching for an answer “well, the only way you can know for sure is to talk to him. Communication is always best. Even though I don’t like pressuring a guy like Mako needs to be pushed. Pressure him to tell you his feelings for Korra.” You finally look over at Asami and looks over at the waves. Thinking things over in her mind.

*

You and Asami walk Naga over to the stables and take her saddle off then thank her for her allowing you girls to ride her and pet her head before heading out. You’re walking back toward the women’s dormitory when you run into Lin, “y/n, can I talk to you for a moment?” she looks at you, Asami look at you “it’s okay, I know my way. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Night Lin” she waves at both of you before walking away.

You look at Lin “you want to talk here?” Lin nods you over and you both walk side to side up towards the gazebo, “Tenzin has offered us rooms to rest, if you accept.” You nod “I appreciate his hospitality; it would be better to stay here and guard Korra in case Amon wants to try to capture her.” You grab onto the rail and look out towards the city. “I was thinking the same thing” Lin looks at you then over to the city. “do you think we have a chance to take Amon down?” your voice starts to fill with concern “we couldn’t take Tarrlok down and Amon got to him. Amon is stronger…or at least smarter.” You mutter your eyes analyzing the floor. “I don’t know, but Amon needs to be taken down by any means necessary.” Lin responds back and you nod “I agree”

There is a slight moment of silence that fills the air before Lin speaks again. “I hope you didn’t quit the force because of me” you close your eyes and smile “I mean…I did miss seeing you at the station everyday” you open your eyes and look at her and see looks back and meets your eyes then look out back at the water. “…but no, that wasn’t the reason, maybe ten percent.” You grin but keep talking get serious again “I just didn’t like how Saikhan was handling the force. It was no longer the RCPF it just became a bigger version of Tarrlok’s task force. Saikhan was so far up Tarrlok’s ass to do anything than take his orders.” You spat out, and watch Lin smile and give you a laugh at your last comment. You stop to enjoy the image before continuing and told her the story of that night you quit. “I swore to protect this city when I joined the force, and the force isn’t doing anything to protect its people; benders or non-benders. When Tarrlok and Saikhan ordered me to arrest those innocent people. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, even when Saikhan threaten me that my job was on the line. I knew that arresting those people wasn’t the right thing to do. I can’t work and represent a force who believe what they did that night, was right. They shouldn’t get to be called cops.” You mutter as you talk out passionately about what you believe in, “I love Republic City for its diversity, people from all nations and elements living under one place. Benders and non benders striving to live a better life. Living side by side. That’s the beauty in what makes this city so great, but now it’s crumbling down because a few people don’t believe we can get to that point of harmony.”

Lin looks at you in a new light, never seeing this spark in you as you speak out on the city. A city that she too loves and cares so deeply for. She would do anything in her power to protect the city and to find someone else who shares that same compassion begins to warm her heart. She looks down over at your hand still on the railing and puts her hand over yours. “We’ll get Republic City back, soon” she speaks to you softly, you look at her and smile gently and hold her hand. “I could use the help in keeping the temple safe as well as Avatar Korra” she adds in causing you to smile more “if that’s your way of encouraging me to stay, I was already planning to, but it’s nice to hear you try.” Lin rolls her eyes and moves her hand away from yours then puts it on your shoulder “come on, let’s get to bed” she groans as she walks you out. While you watch to the rooms your stomach can’t stop feeling warm and fuzzy. You always seem to feel your most comfortable when you’re beside Lin.


	13. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension rise at a all time high not just in the city, but between you and Lin Beifong. How would you handle both situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some smut in the beginning of the story!

Your lips brush lightly down the soft skin of a mature women’s bare chest. Leaving a trail of soft kisses from her shoulder down to her sternum while your hands roams down along her sides. Soft moans escape from the unidentified woman, your lips travel lower suckling on her breasts. massing them in your hands then leave a kiss on her underboob and other by her navel. The woman arching her back and you move your hands to the small space of her back. A low groan escapes your lips as you travel back up to her neck. The woman’s nails graze up along your back, her left hand running into your hair. Your hot breath on the nape of her neck as you give her a hickey, “make me yours...”   
the voice calls out to you and it seems familiar to you. Finally deciding who this intoxicating woman is you lift your head up and take a look. Your eyesight is filled drunk with desire. Once it clears you see Lin’s face. She runs her hand to cup your cheek looking into your eyes as she pulls your face towards hers, a soft whisper escapes her lips “…y/n”.

Your eyes spring open fast as you shoot up from the bed in a cold sweat, breathing hard and deep, you look around and take in the room. You remember you’re still at Air Temple Island. You bring your hands to your face and rub your eyes trying to compose yourself. Shit this has been the third night you’ve had this same dream. You feel your body high on arousal from that dream, and you groan getting out of bed, grabbing a towel and your robe. You walk over to the showers, strip, and take an ice cold shower hoping that would subdue your arousal. You put your palms against the wall and take deep breaths as you close your eyes and feel the water hit the back of your neck and feel it run down along your back. You think you have control when your mind starts to wonder off and it fills of images of the dream you had. Imaging how Lin looks under her tank, the curves of her waist, you bite your lip as your fingers balls up against the wall “no…stop” you mutter as you open your eyes and shake your head. You grab your face as you try to stop the images some way physically, you try to think of things that disgust you instead. Tarrlok, Saikhan, Amon, a Hippo cow, you shiver thinking back of a time you ran into and came face to face with a spider cat. Soon you breathe deeply, and the arousal subsides “good” you whisper.

“what’s good?” you hear Lin’s voice behind you and jump a bit and turn back at her “oh Lin! What are you doing here?” your cheeks blush and look back at the wall. Lin eyes suspiciously but doesn’t think much of it “showering, like you’re doing…. you okay?” she strips down and walks into one of the showers stall a couple down from you. You shakily nod your head quickly “yeah, all good. Just cold shower is all” you stutter out. Lin eyes you as she turns the water on and turns on the water testing the temperature, “seems fine to me” she steps under and wets her hair. You look over and watch the water hit down her neck and watch the droplets roll down her chest before you force yourself to look away, “no, I take cold showers in the morning… you know… wake me up, bright and alert” you awkwardly laugh and quickly turn off your water and grab your robe wrapping it around you. “hmm, smart, but painful” Lin mutters as she starts washing her hair, you put on your flip flops and quickly walk out the stall “alright, see you!” you rush out before Lin can say anything and you hurry back to your room where you close the door after you and breathe deeply, “shit…” you mutter under your breath. You rub the back of your neck as you imagine tapping something in front of you with both hands to calm you down and get dressed. Your normal clothes, leaving off the chest plate for today.

You walk around the temple and decide it might be best for you to try and meditate your “stress” away. You down the steps and sit down crossing your legs once you get close to an edge nearby the water and put your hands together and close your eyes. You focus on the sound of the waves and let it guide you into mediation. You don’t know how long you’ve been mediating before you feel a hand on your shoulder, “y/n”. you snap out of your mediation and look over and see Lin and you jump startled again. Lin eyes you down suspiciously again and groans out “ok, what the flameo is wrong with you? You’ve been jumpy like a Rabaroo the last few days” she crosses her arms then puts a hand on her hip as she looks down at you. You inhale deeply and sigh looking out at the water “nothing, just stressed” you hope the erratic beating of your heart will mull over and not indicate to her of your lie. Lin just stands there then pulls you up “come on, let’s go” you yelp out a bit startled by the action and walk beside her. “go where?” you look at her, “Well usually when I’m stress I work out or spar with someone” she takes you to an open field then faces you and metal bends her armor off. You look at her and your eyes just roam down her body as she sets her armor aside. She looks at you and you bring your eyes back up to her, “yeah…this isn’t going to work” you quickly dismiss yourself and walk away. “y/n!” Lin barks at you and turn your head at her “get back here, now!” she orders at you and you slowly turn around and listen to her command and stand in front of her again. She scoffs “so, I see you still follow orders.” She smirks, you don’t say anything but just gulp nervously before speaking “I mean, who am I to defy the great Lin Beifong” you try to jeer back. “get in your fighting stance” she orders you as she starts getting in position you stand there trying hard to focus, but your mind is so clouded with thoughts. You just put your hands up in the air and Lin rolls her eyes and puts her hand on your chest and pushes you down on the ground. You groan out as your back hits back on the hard concrete, that seems to knock you out of your clouded mind. You look up at the sky before getting up quickly, take your shirt off and take a fighting stance. “finally, I was beginning to think you were gone” Lin mutters as she looks at you ready to strike you again. You smile “where would I have gone to, may I ask?” you look at her and put your fists up in front of your face “you tell me” she looks at you then starts throwing punches at you and you quickly start blocking them. You still feel off of your game, but you quickly start building up momentum and get back to speed on the sparring. You bend some rock and send it over to Lin. She easily blocks it and side round kicks, you lean back to dodge her attack and grab her ankle twisting it causing her to spin in the air and fall back on the ground. You jump back and look at her as she kicks herself off the ground and turns around to face you. You look at her smugly and she returns the gesture then starts running to you and throws punches at you again. You block her punches, she tries knee your stomach, you quickly grab the back of her knee pull it to up your waist pulling her close towards you. She stumbles forward a bit putting her hand on your chest causing you to put your other hand on the small part of her back. You both are breathing hard looking at each other, your eyes glance at her eyes and lips while she does the same, “truce?” you whisper at her and she nods, you slowly let go of her of her knee and she stands up. You both hear a cough and divert your attention over and see Bolin looking between the two of you, “uh…. what’s happening here?” he points at the two of you and the space in between. Pabu chirps as he climbs up Bolin and sit on his shoulder. You catch your breath looking at Lin then back at Bolin, “nothing like a morning sparring match to wake you up” you smile “Lin was kind enough to be my sparring partner” you explained, and Bolin starts to get excited while Lin walks to her armor and bends it on. “oooo can I spar you next, chief?” he looks at her looking like a little schoolboy waiting for gifts. Lin growls out as she walks back inside “no” he looks down upset “aww man” you walk over to him as you bend the metal buttons on and put your hand on his shoulder. “maybe next time, bud” you give him a comforting glance before walking inside for breakfast.

*

Everyone gets done with breakfast when Korra walks in the room, you see everyone watch her as she sets down and Pema serves Korra a plate of food she made earlier. Korra starts to dig in with a newfound energy and strength. “The food is delicious Pema, thank you. I’m starting to feel like myself again”. You look at her and smile “we’re glad you were able to escape and made it home.” Korra finishes her food, Pema and Asami gather the dishes and head to the kitchen to get them cleaned up. Tenzin starts asking what happened during her capture and tells everyone “Tarrlok isn’t who he says he is. He’s Yakone’s son.” You look down and try to think why that name sounded familiar. Then it hits you, he was that powerful crime lord who turned out had unique psychic blood bending abilities and got his bending permanently removed by Avatar Aang. You remembered hearing about him from some elders during your visit in the Northern Water tribe when you traveled. No one could believe someone could do such things. Lin looks up from the table “it all makes sense now. That’s how Tarrlok was able to blood bend us without a full moon.” Tenzin looks at Korra still with the question of how she escaped from both Amon and Tarrlok. “Amon captured him and took his bending. He showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me” Korra looks down as all of you looking shocked by the comment. Tenzin thinks about what has happened in the prior events “Amon is reaching his endgame, taking out a councilman, almost capturing the avatar—he’s become embolden.” You look down and realize the end is coming near you just hope all of you have the skills to take him down. Though one question pops in your head, surely Tarrlok would’ve used his blood bending to try to get away from Amon. So how was Amon able to overtake Tarrlok, could it be that Amon might be a bender. No, that can’t be…a bender in charge of a non-bending equalist revolution.

*

You’re chilling by the gardens while a fuming Asami walks by and sits down beside you in a huff. You look around with your lips pierced before you speak, “so…. I guess you spoke to Mako…” you slowly talk. Asami groans in frustration “He kisses Korra and has feelings for her, and never told me that happened. I had to hear it from Bolin, and when I confront him, he gets defensive and doesn’t even apologize!” Asami groans out “guys are the worst” she lays back on the grass and you sigh looking over at her “yeah…I think he fits under the title jerk. A huge one.” You groan out “he’s gonna get it when I find him” you sit up and ball your fists. Asami stops you “no, I don’t need you fight my battles for me. I can handle Mako, but thanks” she assures you and you give her a side hug. You both lay back down and look up at the sky and enjoy looking at the clouds. That is until you start hearing explosion and you both jump up and look at each other before running across the temple, you take a short cut thru the dormitory and bend your armor on while you run. You meet the rest of Team Avatar and find Lin and the air bending kids. “we heard explosions, what’s going on?” Korra asks. You can’t help but look at the obvious scene at Republic City, waving out in front of you like look captain obvious but Lin explains either way “Republic City is under attack”. You step forward and look at everyone “I think it’s only fair that Team Avatar head into the city and check on City Hall. Make sure Tenzin and the rest of the council members are safe. Lin and I will keep Pema and the kids safe in case the attacks start to come over here. The White Lotus will also be here to assist us in case things so bad.” You look around to see if anyone objects everyone nods, Lin steps up “that sounds solid, you four hurry and find Tenzin and the council. There isn’t much time to waste”. Team Avatar all start running down the island and get on the ferry boat. Lin puts her hand on your shoulder “not bad, I promised Tenzin I’ll take care of his family.” You nod putting your hand over hers “and you will. I’ll help too. You’re not alone in this, Chief” Lin quickly corrects you "I'm not your chief anymore" you shrug "you'll always be chief in my eyes" your smile quickly subdues as you both look out and watch the attack go down in the city as well as see an airship coming towards the island.

*

You and Lin look up at the airship while the family and some of the acolytes are watching in horror at the chi-blockers coming down the zipline. “Everyone, hide inside and remain calm.” Lin gives the order to the family to which Pema starts screaming out “pull it together, Pema. Didn’t I just say remain calm!” she sneers at her. You look back and see Pema clutching to her stomach as she holds onto her railing, “oh no… please don’t tell me” you mutter Lin looks over at you not understanding “tell you what?” she asks to which you hear Pema yell out “the baby’s coming!”. You and Lin both look surprised, man either this baby is coming out ready to fight or they just like to make things difficult. You turn to Lin as the acolytes walk Pema to the room for the birthing process, “I’ll go guard everyone inside and take the kids to a room. If you need help, yell out.” Lin gives you a curt nod as you start escorting the kids inside and close the door readying yourself in a fighting stance.

*

You hear fighting going on then hear Lin screaming out sounding like she got electrocuted by the chi-blockers. You look back at the kids thinking what to do, Jinora screams out that we have to help her, “she’s dad’s ex-girlfriend. We can’t leave her alone!” Ikki and Meelo jump and join in “yeah! Let’s get these suckers! We gotta teach them not to mess with us” You admire their courage and debate whether or not to let three kids join in on a fight. You open the door “alright, let’s go but stay safe. I’ll run in first then you guys can come in on a sneak attack” you give the order and they nod. You run out and start darting toward the remaining blockers earth bending some columns out the ground and knocking six out. “Y/N!” Lin yells out Jinora, Ikki and Meelo swoop in and knock out the remaining chi-blockers. The White Lotus soon arrive to capture and arrest the blockers, the kids proud of their work as they watch them get arrested. “I’ll go check up on Pema and the baby” you call out to Lin and walk inside the temple and go to the room where you see Pema safe with her new baby in her arms. “glad to see you two are safe.” You softly speak smiling at the sight. “are the children okay?” Pema asks concerned for her other three children, you raise your hand up to calm her “they’re safe, we were able to capture everyone. I think I saw Oogi flying over on my way here” you smile giving her the news and she calms down and brings her baby to her chest and looks at her newborn baby. Soon Tenzin runs in and the rest of the kids join to welcome the newest addition to the family. You, Lin and Team Avatar watch smiling at the scene, it seems like a small window of hope and tranquility after that chaos happening around you. Korra steps up not wanting to interrupt the cute scene “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s more airships coming.” Her face with worry.

*

Everyone but Tenzin’s family walk out to assess the situation and come up with a plan as you see three airship already nearing the island. Tenzin shares that he needs to protect his family, so he has to stay with them to get them far away from the conflict as possible. “if Amon got his hands on my children—I hate to even think of it.” He looks down then back up in determination Lin speaks up “if you’re leaving, then I’m going with you.” Tenzin immediately starts to refuse but Lin isn’t having it “you and your family are the last air benders. There’s no way in the world I’m letting Amon take your bending away.” Tenzin slowly nods realizing there is no point to argue and thanks Lin then faces Korra “Korra, I way you to leave this island and hide for the time being.” Korra gets upset and argues back “no, I’m not giving up.” You jump in “no one is giving up, but we have to be smart for this. We need more hands.” Tenzin nods “I’ve sent word to the United Forces. They’ll be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war.” You look down and nod, seems like a good idea to you. Korra sighs “so what you’re saying is we need to be patient.” She looks down sadden Tenzin puts his hand on her shoulder “you’re learning well” Korra seems to smile at the comment. Everyone starts to make preparations on what they need to do. You walk over to Lin and cross your arms, “so I guess you’re going to tell me that you want me to protect Korra and make sure she gets safely to the destination.” Lin look down from on top of Oogi as she secures the luggage then hops down, “I figured you would know what to do, at this point your perception and intuitiveness have been good.” She stops and looks around before talking “be careful out there. I don’t want to find out Amon has captured you five.” You nod and think back “he won’t… we’ll stay undercover until the time is right to strike. I get you want to protect the air bending family, but stay safe, okay?” you extend your hand and the both of you shake each other’s hand. You hope the short amount of time was enough for your plans to work. The five of you watch as Tenzin mounts on Oogi and they fly off, causing two airships to follow in pursuit. Another shows up and chi-blockers jump down ready to fight, the White Lotus officers order you guys to make a run for it while they hold them off. You all jump on Naga and she starts sprinting down the island taking out some blockers that try to hurt you guys. She dives into the water and Korra encases you all in a bubble while Naga swims underwater to take you to the destination.

*

You all stare at the island from a sewer tunnel and watch the airships still there. You all just hope Lin and the air bending family were able to escape in time. Mako encourages Korra that we should keep moving, not straying away from the plan. You all start walking down the tunnel and see Asami glare at Mako as he puts his arm around Korra in a protective demeanor. You look down and think about Lin, I hope she is okay. Please be okay, Lin. You think as you walk behind Team Avatar. 


	14. True Fear

After a couple of hours, you tell the team that you’re going to head back out the tunnel to check the status at the island. Asami and Mako are quick to argue to not let you go, but you assure them that you’ll be fine. You will return and let them know if you see anything, if you don’t return not to come looking for her. “Stay on the objective” you tell them before you walk back and head in the way you came. After a couple of minutes you reach the end of the tunnel and see all but one airship, this one seems designed slightly different than the others. You begin to think if it’s Amon ship. Could it be that he’s captured the Lin and the family? You run back to the gang and tell them there is one ship still there. You plan to wait out the ship hopefully it’ll leave soon, and you can look around for clues to where Amon could be. Maybe rescue some survivors if there are any. Asami is quick to respond “no, it’s too dangerous for you to be on your own. That’s not a risk I want you to make.” She looks at you angrily, everyone agrees. “I get what you’re saying, but if there is anything to that can lead us to where Amon’s hideout can be it might be there. No arguments” Asami huffs and crosses her arms upset with you before getting worried and hugs you tightly, “just be careful, I don’t know what I’ll do if Amon gets you” you hug her back and nods at everyone else. “You’re the new Team Avatar. You got this. I’ll come find you if I make it out the island safely.” You look back at them before running back down the tunnel and you reach the end. You look up and stay sitting outside of view but enough to be able to watch the ship start to leave. You take a deep breath and decide there’s no other way across than to swim. The boat would be too obvious in case the airship turns back. You start swimming as fast as you can the current surprising is working in your favor but it’s hard to swim when it’s raining hard. 

You pull yourself up exhausted of the long distance swim and breath laying on the wet concrete as you catch your breath before you muster up the energy to keep on going. You bend your cables and grab onto the edge of one of the buildings and pull yourself up and reach the top of the island. You start walking up the steps to the highest point of the temple when you see a figure laying on the floor. Your eyes widen as you stumble and fall, you crawl back up and get on your feet as you get closer. From the rain it is hard to see but soon you see the metallic armor and gray hair. Your heart sinks to the bottom of the pit of your stomach as you drop to your knees. “no….” you mutter and stand back up and run over to her “Lin!” you yell out and skid down the concrete next to her. You put your hand on her shoulder and turn her over, so she lays on her back. She’s unresponsive knocked out cold. You run your hand up to the side of her neck and check for a pulse. She’s alive. You look around the area and see the island is completely clear. You start to wonder whether it’s best to stay on the island or to get off. Due to the rain you decide maybe it’ll be good due to the low visibility to get off in case Amon or the Equalists comes back and sees if anyone came for Lin. You guess Amon left Lin behind as a message for the team. You sit up and lift Lin up carrying her in your arms. You carry her as you look down at her you walk down the steps until you reach the edge of the cliff. Then you pull Lin over your shoulder and bend the cable around the top a column and slowly lower yourself down the side of the island until you come down the dock then recoil the cables back.

You hear Lin groan out a bit softly starting to stir, “it’s okay, Lin it’s just me” you talk to her reassuring. You carry her to the boat and softly set her down and start driving the boat over towards the city. It takes a couple of minutes till you reach the other side off the dock. You help Lin up and she opens her eyes once again and sees you “y/n?” she groans “can you walk?” you ask her as you put her arm around your shoulder as you wrap your arm around her waist and pick her up again. She dozes off again leaning onto your chest as you walk off the dock and look around for any chi-blockers around, but the coast is clear. You walk over down an alley and notice a motorcycle under some tarp. You bend some earth to stabilize the cycle then you help Lin on then mount on yourself. You shoot your cables and wrap you and Lin together to prevent her to fall off. You bend the earth away and hotwire the bike before you rev it and drive off.

*

Lin wakes up midway through the ride in the city surprised to be on a bike and wraps her arms around your waist holding on tight, “y/n?! Where are we going?” she calls out. Look weave through the streets “nice for you to join me chief” you bring your hand to rub her hand before taking the handlebar again. You pull up into your old place you used to live at when you first came to the city which have long been vacant. You slowly drive up the alley nearby and unbending the cables around you and Lin and help Lin down. Lin looks at you then looks down defeat, she whispers “Amon got me” your eyes widen. Your worse thoughts coming true when she confirms what you thought when you saw her. “I’m sorry” you whisper to her then hide the bike and put your hand on her back and walk her to a side entrance and take her into the attic of the shop, “whose place is this?” Lin looks around you look for some matches and light a lantern “no one at the moment.” You keep your voice down. “where are we?” she looks around while you walk to the other side of the room and uncover a bed you start to cough and try to fight it covering your nose. “Remember when I told you--that day at the park--tea shop owned by an old lady who offered me a place to stay? Well this is the place, well was anyways. I found out during one of my patrols shifts that the lady passed, and the business closed down, it’s been vacant ever since.” You look over at her and walk her to the bed. “so why you bring us to this place?” she looks over at you still feeling weak. “our apartments are most likely compromised, and I didn’t want to risk it. No one knew this about me except you and the owner, Asami doesn’t even know by the time I met her, I had already moved to an actual apartment and not this attic.” You look over at her upset. Lin’s eyes widen and looks at you “where is Korra and the others?” panic in her voice, your voice assuring her “they are safe, when I left they were still underground.” She sighed and your turn to answer “what about Tenzin and the family? Were they able to escape?” you look at her and she looks down recalling back the events “I think so, I took down one airship and did damage the second before I was captured it turned back giving Tenzin a chance to escape”. You sigh and nod “hopefully they did…” then rub your hands on your thigh and sit up “you should rest, I can metal bend you out of your armor to make you comfortable” Lin looks down and doesn’t respond you forget that you ask her before she softly respond “yes, thank you”. You stand and go in front of her to face her and bend her armor off of her and sets it beside her by the bed. “I’ll watch over you while you rest, we can take turns, I’ll be back though. I’m going to see if there are any booth cushions in the shop.” You open the trapdoor and climb down the ladder and quietly drop down and walk down to the shop and pull the cushion part of the booth and carry it up the ladder then slide it over towards the bed and use it as a makeshift bed. You groan as you lean back on the wall, you slowly turn your head over to Lin and watch her stare at the ceiling. Looking defeated and lost, you just hope that her sacrifice was worth it to win this war.

*

You hide behind garbage bags in an alley as you see several mecha-tanks drive by. You pull your collars up and pull your hat down as you hurry back to the attic. You look around and cover your cycle, you were able to go get it back at your apartment on the way to get some food. You check if the coast is clear before you launch yourself bending a column from the ground. You grab onto the fire escape and pull yourself up before you tap several short knocks followed by two long knocks the window opens and you slide in. You give Lin the bag of food then, take off your hat and jacket as you give her the report of what you saw throughout the streets. You both eat the food before you speak, “I can see what Korra comes from, it’s hard being patient, how much longer do you think until the United Forces arrive?” you look over at her. “it shouldn’t be long, probably another day or two” she mutters. “there’s going to be a rally happening in the arena sometime this week. You think we should do to gather intel on Amon?” you look at Lin, first time you’re not sure what to do. “it’s a risk, but it might give us a leg up on what Amon is planning to do” you nod

*

You and Lin walk with the crowd down the corridor and find a seat in the stands but stay close to an entry in case you need to sneak out and escape. You both have on coats and hats you grab a scarf you found in the attic and put it around your neck. You both look around paranoid to not get caught and the rally soon begins. You don’t see any chi-blockers around the second floor, maybe they’re confident Korra won’t show up?” you hear Amon talk about his experience with a firebender and how he struck his entire family down and was the reason for his quest to equalize the world. Man, people really do be getting scarred by fire benders a lot, you think until you hear a loud voice coming from the other side of the arena and see two chi-blockers reveal themselves as Mako and Korra. “Korra…” you whisper as both yours and Lin’s eyes widen. “what is she doing here?” Lin whispered back. You try to get up, but Lin grabs your arm and sits you back down, “we can’t reveal ourselves” you grit your teeth and look down. She’s right. You both hear what Korra has to say to the crowd “Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn’t give him the power to take people’s bending away. He uses blood bending to do it. Amon is a waterbender.” She points her finger at Amon. Your eyes glance around the floor as you listen to Korra, “now it makes sense” you whisper, and Lin turns to you. “what does” “I wondered how Amon could overtake Tarrlok the only explanation is…” Korra keeps talking “His father was Yakone, and his brother is councilman Tarrlok” you finally breathed out the last part of your sentence “…family”. Lin’s eyes widen at the news and looks over at Amon and the chi-blockers on the stage. Amon reveals his scarred face and you look shocked, but you and Lin believe Korra, she wouldn’t come in here until she was sure. Then Lin softly gasp and grabs your arm turning your attention to the stage “That can’t be. I saw them get away, I took the airships down…” she whispers upset that her sacrifice didn’t work. You ball your fists “we have to get down there somehow” you mutter as you see Tenzin and his kids tied up to poles coming up from the ground.

You look around trying to find some way to get down without getting caught. You see Mako shoot out blue electric waves to the stage and they start attacking the stage. The crowd starts to run at every entry trying to get away from the attack, you grab Lin and pull her down the corridor. “We need to go; we might run into them outside the arena” you call at her and you both run down the stairs. You bust open a door and you both run out you start to head down the street when you see a bald headed arrow with three kids, “look there!” you yell out and you both start running calling Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin looks over and sees Lin then you beside her. “Lin! y/n! Glad you’re safe, we need to rescue Pema and the baby” he states as starts motioning everyone to start running. “where are they?!” Lin runs “in prison”. “where did Korra and Mako go?” you jump in as you run “they’re still in the arena, facing Amon.” Your eyes widen and hope Korra has what it takes to take on Amon. “we don’t have much time, Lin and I will meet you at the prison, you guys can air bend there” Tenzin nods while you and Lin run to where you stashed the cycle and turn it on. Lin jumps up behind you and puts her hands on your waist as you rev the bike and speed off. Lin grabs onto you tighter as you weave through traffic and catch up with Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin looks back and recognize you and Lin and you reach the prison.

*

You were successfully able to save Pema and the baby and agreed to go back to Air Temple Island. Once everyone makes it to the island, you patiently wait for Korra and Mako to return. Korra gives you all the news that Amon took Korra’s bending away. You look down sadden by the news, unsure if and when Amon will return. Lin puts her hand on Korra’s shoulder with a sadden voice, “I can’t believe Amon got you too.” Bolin buts in trying to look at the positive “hey, at least you unlocked your air bending.” He tries to cheer Korra up. Everyone looks at Bolin annoyed, Mako looks at him “Bro, not the time.” You nudge his head “read the room, Bolin” you sneer at him. He sheepishly steps back “right… right, I’ll just stand over here, quietly….in silence.” You roll your eyes and groan rubbing your face. You care for the guy but, come on. Everyone turns to see the second division fleet arrive. The kids jump up excited to greet their uncle Bumi and you see an older man standing on the edge of the boat and give his biggest holler then claps his hand. You can’t help but raise an eyebrow in amusement. Tenzin suggest traveling to the Southern Water Tribe compound to see if Master Katara can heal Korra and try to unblock her bending. You guys all get packed and head on to the boat for the trip. You sit and look over at Lin who, looks like she has lost her spirit. When you can understand, she lost her identity, a large piece of who she is. Without her bending she can’t continue on the force and fight.

*

You guys arrive late at night to the Southern Water Tribe compound, and Katara tries right away to try to work on healing Korra. Everyone is waiting on any news, you pace in the healing hut before Asami pulls you down, “you should sit, I think your pacing is making everyone more anxious.” You look around and see everyone’s faces and you look down. After a couple of hours, Katara walks out and softly shakes her head “I’m doing everything I can, but she is still incredibly blocked. I suggest Korra and you all rest and we can try again tomorrow.” Everyone let’s out a long sigh and grungily agree. Katara and the White Lotus have prepared sites for everyone to sleep in. Tenzin and his family in one, Korra with her parents, Mako and Bolin, You and Asami, then Lin in her own. You look over at Lin and your face softens, wondering how worried she must be feeling. You bet she’s trying to be hopeful Katara can unblock Korra’s bending. Everyone starts heading to their sites, you and Asami walk in and you glance back at Lin slowly walking defeated to her hut. You look down and sigh, Asami looks over at you and puts her hand on your shoulder, “you should go to her, y/n” she tells you softly. You turn your head to Asami “what do you mean?” she gives you a soft smile. “come on, don’t make me say it. I’ve seen the way you look at Lin. You like her, right?” Your eyes widen and you dart to the bed walking away from her and she follows you, “what makes you think that?” you say softly, barely a whisper. “I had my suspicions, but then I noticed the looks and glances you gave Lin, how concerned you were when Lin went with Tenzin and his family on Oogi, then how you watch her since we’ve been here. Just say it, you’re falling for Lin Beifong” She looks at you and you put your head down. You could deny and hide it to everyone else, but Asami is your best friend, practically your sister. If you can’t share it with her then who else, you pick your head up and slowly nod “yeah, you’re right….I like Lin” your heart races when you finally say those words out loud for the first time. You stand “no, I’m falling for Lin” you say with more certainty. Asami smiles and stands up putting her hand on your shoulder “then go to her, she needs comfort, now more than ever. She lost her bending too. I’ll cover for you” you look at her and smile “thanks, Sami”. You grab your bag and look out the door sneaking out. You’re not going to leave Lin on her own, not on a night like this.


	15. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're battling between your emotions as being a friend to Lin while also trying to control your feelings for her, when emotions are running at a all time high.
> 
> "...before she can even ask she looks down at her hand and she can feel your heart racing pounding hard. She removes her hand and looks back up at you “that’s how I feel, you know better than anyone that a body can never lie, and I’m sure if I did that same test on you, the results would come back the same. "

You knock on the door of Lin’s hut and she opens the door surprised to see you and you walk in before she can welcome you in and close the door. “y/n? what are you doing here!” she looks at you, “I figured I’ll bend you out of your armor like before and keep you company. Asami sort of kicked me out, wanting privacy. I came here or else it I was going to freeze to death” you weakly smile and she raises her eyebrows. “I guess, there’s only one bed though” Lin points over to it as she walks to the table and drinks the tea she prepared. “it’s okay, I’m good with the floor. I’ve slept in worse” Lin grunts “right, your traveling.” You nod “you remember”. You feel awkward now that you find out that Asami knows, but you try to talk to Lin like everything is fine. She needs a friend right now, so just be that.

Lin offers you some tea and you accept then have short conversations, you can tell Lin isn’t really in the mood to talk. After tea, Lin starts to get ready for bed and you help her out of the armor setting them on the dresser. You walk back to the living area and sit by the fire and watch the flames. After a while, Lin steps out in her night wear and lets you know the shower is available and you get up to get ready for bed. You change into some black joggers and a black long sleeve pull over thick shirt. You grab a couple of the animal fur blankets and make yourself a bed and Lin bids you a goodnight. You continue watching the fire and think back to the first time you met Lin and the time that has past till this moment.

It’s been some time as you see the fire starting to die down and you put some more lumber in when you hear teeth chattering from the bedroom. You slowly walk over peering in the room and see Lin under three fur blankets, but she is still shivering. You sigh and softly smile before you walk closer to her “here scoot over” you voice over, Lin jumps not hearing you and looks at you. “what, what are you doing?” she asks you. You open the blankets and get under them then scoot over “I could hear your chattering teeth from the other side of the hut” you joke and Lin grumbles. “how’s this?” you look at her slightly scooting your body close to her. “no difference” you think and then you eye her. “I know one way to warm you up, but I just want you to be comfortable about the idea” she looks at you “what is it?” she shivers. “well it would require me to remove my shirt and pants…just those two clothing items” you quickly add. Lin doesn’t say anything, but you see she is still cold, so you sigh and shake your head and start taking your shirt off, you still have a bra on and push your pants off. You put your hands out the blankets to let her know where your hands are “ok, now I’m going to scoot closer and practically, spoon you.” Lin looks back out the window her back facing you and you look at the back of her neck and slowly scoot over to her and softly bring your body up to hers, your chest onto her back. “how’s that? Feeling warmer?” Lin shivers a bit but nods “yeah, I feel a bit warmer” she mutters. “a bit? Hmm” you think ‘okay how about this” you put your arm over and rests it onto her abdomen, her shirt slightly raised up, so the skin of your arm is making contacted on her stomach. Lin stiffens up with all the contact but slowly starts to relax her body a bit and you notice she isn’t shivering as much. “better?” you softly ask as you make sure you both are under the blankets not letting any cold air seep inside. “yeah” Lin says softly and lets out a softly laugh “how you know to do that, let me guess one of your travels” you smile and laugh softly “actually, yeah” you both chuckle a bit you lay your head behind hers. “I was visiting my sister one time and she took me over to the water, we thought the ice was frozen enough when it cracked under the weight and I fell in. My sister got me out and bended the water off of my clothes. She hurried me over to a nearby hut where she did the same thing to me. If she wasn’t there I would’ve died, since my body lost so much heat faster than it could produce.” You quietly retell the story as she listened “although it’s pretty weird having your sister warm you up, it did give us some forced bonding time and it help us get closer” Lin rolls her eyes remembering her own sister but doesn’t say anything.

You gently adjust yourself and Lin does the same your arm slightly pulling her closer, “how are you, warmth wise?” you softly mumble to her. “good…” the first time you hear her voice relaxed and notice she’s falling asleep. You smile and lay your head back and close your eyes slowly dozing off to sleep. You wake up to the sound of crying and soft groans and open your eyes looking over to Lin. She seems to be having a nightmare and you softly shake her, “Lin, you’re having a nightmare. You’re safe” she gasps and prys herself out of your embrace. She put her hand on her forehead and turns around, in her confusion she thinks your Amon and shoves you off the bed.

“Lin, it’s me! it’s y/n.” you get up from the floor, standing up to look at her. She’s breathing hard and deep, gasping for air as she's rubbing her forehead and gripping on her neck. You get back in bed, pulling the covers away and take her hands into yours. Stroking then and when that's not working you place the palm of your hand on her cheek turning her face to look at you. “Lin, look at me"  
softly speaking to her as she looks down and you gently lift her head to look at you. "you’re safe, Lin.” You try to get her to get breathing back to normal with some breathing exercises and soon she calms down. You gently scoot closer to her and wrap your arms around her and lay her head on your chest. You softly kiss her forehead as you stroke her cheek removing the hair away from her sweaty face.

“I’m sorry…Amon…bending” she mutters, and you help her lay back down in bed and softly shush her as you keep embracing her. “you’re safe. I got you. If you have a nightmare again, remind yourself it’s not real.” You whisper to her as you caress her back soothing her back to sleep as she lays her head on your chest and your hand soothing her back. Your eyes sadden to watch her deal with the trauma, you wish you could deal with it instead of her. Your eyes get filled with sleep once again as you watch Lin sleep and you close your eyes, falling asleep, not before you feel Lin’s hand take your hand into hers and laces her hand with yours resting it in front of her lips. You kiss her head as she sleeps putting a smile on your face.

Lin wakes up remembering little of what happened last night and looks down seeing her hand intertwine with yours and she slowly lets go of it. She looks up at you are sleeping soundly. She looks at you softly, slowly reaching over gently placing her hand on your cheek giving it a caress, feeling somewhat grateful you were there to ease her down. She notices you lean into her touch and she hesitantly she leans up and gently kisses your cheek. A soft smile appears on your lips and she removes her hand from your cheek to let you sleep. She slowly gets out of bed not to quake you and grabs her robe, sliding it on and tying it then goes to the kitchen and makes some black tea.

You wake up some time later and your hand searching for Lin and your eyes open realizing she is not in bed. You sit up and look around the bedroom finding yourself alone and you quickly get out of bed putting your pants and shirt back and stumble out the bedroom to find Lin. "Lin?" you rub your eyes and find her at the kitchen table drinking tea. She looks up and tells you good morning, you calm yourself and give her a smile and tell her morning too. “there’s tea if you want some, help yourself” she looks at you and you look over at the stove and grab a mug and pour yourself some hippo cow milk in before you take a sip and sit at the table. You glance up and look at Lin “how’d you sleep?” you ask her “you were there, what do you think?”

“I mean beside you shivering and the nightmare I say you slept pretty good. The most I’ve seen in the past couple days” you take another sip of your tea. “yeah, sorry I shoved you off…” she trails off “it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I was there to help talk you through it.” You assure her.

After the tea, the both of you get ready for the day, you bend her armor on her for her and go back to check on Korra’s progress. The second session didn’t show any progress and Korra got frustrated in the middle and walked off her parents following after her back to their hut. You and Lin take a walk around the compound and you try your best to comfort her, “we both know Katara is the best healer in the world. If anyone can unblock Korra it’s her. We can’t give up. We have to remain hopeful. If by the off chance Katara can’t unblock Korra. I will do whatever it takes to get your bending back. I don’t care what I have to do” you look at her and while she looks down, still grieving the loss of her bending.

After dinner, the third session started away and everyone was waiting outside the healing room to wait on any news of progress on Korra. You sit beside Lin and lean against the back rest with your arms crossed on your chest while Lin is leaned forward very worried on her prospect of getting restored. After a couple of hours, the door slides open and Katara slowly walks out looking more sadden than the previous two sessions and closes the door behind her. Everyone stands up to hear the news, but you start to expect the worst by how Katara is looking she sighed and regrettably informs the room “I’ve tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra’s bending.” Everyone looks down in distress and Lin grievingly remarked to Katara that she is the best healer in the world, and there must be able to do something, “you have to keep trying!” her voice is despair, Katara looks at Lin with so much sorrow “I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I can do. Korra can still air bend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.” Lin looks down then the door slides open and Korra slowly walks out, looking at everyone. Tenzin speaks up comforting Korra “everything is going to be alright, Korra” Korra looks sadden and shakes her head “no, it’s not” before grabbing her coat and pushes herself through the crowd and leaves the hut. You watch her leave slowly walking after her before stopping then look back at Lin who hangs her head down in defeat. “well what about Lin?!” you quickly ask Katara “wouldn’t there be a better chance to restore one element rather than three?” you look at her pleadingly hoping for some chance. Katara shakes her head “no is no possible way. I’ve tried everything I can. I’m sorry” Lin walks out of the hut as well walking back to her campsite.

You ball your fist and slam your hands on the table “there has to be some way! I refuse to believe that Lin sacrificed her bending for…. for nothing! This stuff shouldn’t happen to heroes. Maybe one of Korra’s previous lives can help her”. You look around the room and no one says anything they’re still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. You groan out in frustration and walk out and run after Korra, pushing Mako aside as he walks over her too. “Korra!” you yell after her she stops and turns to you. “We can’t give up! I'm not giving up so you can’t give up!” you search at her eyes looking for any hope still inside her. “it’s over. I’m a failure. I let Amon win. I’m no longer the Avatar” She looks down. You look down then glance back at her “maybe you can try connecting to the previous avatars, surely they have an answer or some sort of advice to fix this!” your eyes tearing up. Korra gets upset and moves her hands away “I haven’t been able to connect to the spiritual side of being the Avatar. I haven’t unlocked the Avatar state!” Your eyes water and Korra turns around and keeps walking towards Naga. You turn around and walk back causing Mako to run after Korra.

Mako catches up to you after his brief talk with Korra and asks what you and she talked about. “why do you want to know?” you glare at him. Mako puffs “because she ran off on Naga!” You stand back and cross your arms and tell him “I don’t need to tell you anything. She probably needs some space. You sure don’t give her any…”. Mako gets angry and starts pointing his finger at you “what’s your problem, y/n!” you get even upset with him and huff “what’s my problem? Better question is what is your problem, Mako!” Mako steps back startled by your question “You cheated on Asami by kissing Korra, and instead of being up front and honest about it with either one of them, you play them. Asami is the nicest girl ever and instead of trying to process your feelings for Korra before getting with her, you stringed Asami along. That’s my problem, Mako.” You point your finger on his chest. Mako stammers but gets defensive “what happened between me and Asami doesn’t concern you.” You roll your eyes “you’re probably right, but I don’t like to see my best friend get hurt. Especially not by some jerk. Asami is like my sister, so I get very protective. I’m sure you can relate since you have a brother.” You cross your arms and look away. Mako can’t say anything and walks away, you turn away then get stopped by Asami. “I told you not to meddle.” She looked at you and you get embarrassed “I know…I’m sorry, but Mako irks me now. He hurt you. I can’t stand by watch him get away with it.” You rub your arms and looks down. Asami walks up to you and gives you a hug “it’s okay, I forgive you. I’m glad I have someone in my corner.” You smile “always, sis” you hug her back.

You and Asami walk back to the room and she starts asking you if anything happened last night. You shake your head no; “I was being there just as a friend. Like you said, she needs comfort right now, she isn’t in the right headspace for a relationship or anything of that sorts right now. She just got told there is no way to restore her bending. That’s a crucial blow” you look down. Asami nods slowly “are you going to see her again tonight?” You shrug unsure “I’m not sure, what do you think?” she thinks about then looks at you “well it’s like you said, she is at a crucial low. She’s going to need you more now than before. So I say you should see her. Now even. Go I’ll cover for you again” you nod and give her shoulder a squeeze before you head back out and sneak over to Lin’s.

*

You try her door and find it unlocked and you step inside and you hear crying. You softly close the door and walk inside the bedroom to see sitting on the bed with her face in her hands crying. You walk over and sit beside her and put your hand on her back. She quickly looks up and wipes her eyes seeing you “get out” she says in mid sob and you shake your head “no, I’m not leaving you like this” she gets up and gets upset “get out, y/n. I don’t want to see anyone!” she jeers. "No" you say calmly and stand your ground and Lin sneers and stands up and starts shoving you away, "Get out".   
you take a step back as she keeps shoving you and you keep quiet as she keeps repeating "Get out". Before you pass the doorframe you grab her wrists and Lin looks startled by the sudden action as you look at her concern for her. "I don't need your pity" she spats out and you slowly let her wrists go "I don't pity you, Lin" looking at her before you step towards her and wrap your arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug. Lin stiffens up surprised of the gesture, but slowly she brings her arms out and wraps her arms around you. She starts crying again, sobbing harder than before. You rub the back of her head and let her cry it out as she hides her face into your neck. “you’re not alone. I’m here. I'm not going to stop until I can get your bending back.” You whisper in her ear. Lin just keeps on crying gripping on your tunic. You bite your lip as your heart breaks for her a soft kiss on her head. 

After Lin calms down, you make her some tea and help remove her armor and into bed. Her emotional turmoil crashed to a low after that crying fest and hopefully with some rest she’ll feel better. You pull the blankets over her and you walk out the room before Lin calls out your name, “y/n…..can you... do what you did last night?” she whispered softly. You turn over to her and slowly walk to the bed and pull your shirt off tossing it aside but leave your pants on and slide into bed and spoon Lin wrapping your arm around her and you pull your bodies close. The heat radiating from your chest starts warming her back as does your arm on her abdomen. You sense Lin’s breathing calms down as she sinks into you. You look at the profile of her face and you start to feel overcome with emotion but fight it off. You decide best to voice it “I never thought I knew what fear was, true fear, until that night I found you collapsed outside Air Temple. I thought getting your bending taken away was worst, but the thought of death. That was worse. I don’t know why that thought creeped up before. It wasn’t like Amon had killed anyone…. I guess it was the fear of losing….you” you softly spoke as Lin quietly listened. “when I found you, my one and only thought was to get you to safety. I found you and I never wanted to let go.” Your voice slightly breaking. “I’ve never met anyone like you, someone selfless, caring, brave, courageous, willing to sacrifice for the good of the world. That’s why I have feelings for you, Lin” you whisper out. Lin stiffens at the last comment and turns to face you. You both now face to face and you lean your head back to look at her. You see the moon shining down and highlighting her eyes a beautiful light emerald green. You stare into her eyes, “that day at the park, I told you were beautiful, and I meant it. Today you’re even more beautiful than before. Bending or no bending, you’ll always be everything.” You breathed out.

Lin reaches her hand up to your cheek unsure of what to say, no one has ever told her these things before. She never felt like anyone has given her this much attention and love before. _y/n has cared for you without asking for anything in return. Most people wanted something from the chief, but y/n was just happy with whatever you could give her. She never pressured or pushed, she let you take set the pace and gave you the control. You pushed and y/n pushed back harder, just complete honesty._ Lin runs her hand down to the side of your neck while her thumb brushes along your jaw and she leans in. She presses her lips onto yours, your eyes slightly widen but your lips slowly part and you kiss her back. You kiss each other for a few moments before you pull back slowly and you breathed out “that was…” Lin nodded slowly “…yeah”. You tuck some of her hair behind her ear before you lean in this time and presses your lips onto hers and kiss her slowly. She returns the kiss willingly; you wrap your arm around her waist pulling her close as you pull her in for a deep kiss.

Lin’s lips taste sweet, mostly likely from the tea she drank, but spirits her lips feel so soft and good against your lips. Your hand runs up her back while you break the kiss to kiss down along her jaw then on her neck you softly whisper out her name “Lin..”. Lin softly moans out hearing your voice, biting her lip then pulls your lips back onto hers, she runs a hand up the back of your neck and through your hair. Lin mumbles in between kisses “just…kissing…. nothing more…. not tonight”. You give her a nod and you both get back to enjoying each other’s lips. Lin slides her tongue inside your mouth and let a moan escape your lips. You rub your hand down her side caressing the curve of her waist. You feel like you’re in heaven, both of you slowly pull back from the kiss and you look at her eyes. That was the last thing you saw as you fell asleep.

*

Lin woke up first, as usual and looked over at you still sleeping and got up remembering everything that happened last night. She touched her lips as she remembered what your lips felt on hers and she got up. She made some coffee and reflected back, not sure what she was feeling, her heart and mind feeling all sorts of different things. You wake up and slowly open your eyes and stretch out in bed and look around seeing Lin not beside you. You get up and put on your shirt and walk out, preparing to face whatever conversation was going to happened. You and Lin stare at each other, a blush appearing on your cheeks while she has successfully contained hers. You walk over to the chair and see a cup of coffee already poured out for you with some Hippo cow milk poured in for you. You guess Lin remembered from the morning before and you take a sip. “so, last night” you initiate the conversation “yes, last night was… something” Lin states “I don’t want things to get awkward between us, emotions were on high, one thing lead to another and a kiss happened, a really amazing kiss, if I might add” you look at her trying to ease any tension in the air. Lin looks up at you and nods “I agree, no awkwardness especially now with Korra. I got weak and vulnerable last night and took advantage of your kindness and I apologize” Lin looks down at her cup of coffee. You shake your head “what you call weak and vulnerable I saw strength and trust.” You stop her and she looks up at you and as if her hearts start to race “how do you do that?” she asks you. “how do I do what?” you look at her. “I say something bad and you somehow turn it into from a bad to a beautiful thing” she breathes out is disbelief. You shrug and rub the back of your neck “I don’t know…I guess you can say I have a strong mature emotional communication” you smile. “before you try to dig a hole like a badger mole for you to hide in, that kiss wasn’t a mistake. The way you looked at me was nothing like what you given to me or anyone else.” You start to stand up and walk over to Lin she stiffens up, holding onto her mug. You extend your hand and offer it to her “take my hand, I want to show you something” Lin looks up at you and nervously takes your hand and you gently pull her up off the chair before you pull her into the kitchen. “I want you to feel something” you whisper to her and place her palm on your heart, “you feel that?” you ask her, and she nods “okay, ask me to think of something, anything, or anyone” Lin wonders what you’re trying to do but plays along. “ok, that Bolin fellow” she mutters out. Your pulse remains the same “ok name another thing, a place this time” she thinks and easily says “Republic City” you heart slightly pulse a pace faster as you smile. “now, ask me what I think about you…” you look at her and before she can even ask she looks down at her hand and she can feel your heart racing pounding hard. She removes her hand and looks back up at you “that’s how I feel, you know better than anyone that a body can never lie, and I’m sure if I did that same test on you, the results would come back the same. At least for maybe two out of the three” you smile as you snake your arms around her waist.

Lin’s heart is racing, hard and fast, this was something she never really experienced not with Tenzin, especially not with him. She thought she knew about love and dating, but her emotions, the feelings she was having for y/n were something foreign to her. y/n brings out the softness in you, you’ve always been rough, hard, bitter, yet you can’t be that way with her. You don’t know why that is. Y/N pulled you close and brought you over towards the counter and you looked at her eyes, her beautiful greens eyes, something you wonder if you see specks of auburn whenever the rays of the run hits her eyes. y/n places her hand on the side of your neck and slowly pulls you in for a kiss and you close your eyes.

Both you and Lin kiss each other for a brief moment before the front door swing open and you jump far back away from Lin. You both composing yourself “Lin?!” you hear Tenzin’s voice as he walks in the site “in the kitchen, Tenzin” she goes back in her usual Lin demeanor. “Lin!” Tenzin notices you and looks between the two of you “oh, just helping Lin with her armor when she invited me for coffee” you smile then Lin rolls her eyes “what is it, Tenzin?” Tenzin remembers what why he came in the first place “Korra is back. She’s unblocked and restored her bending. She’s looking for you to restore yours.” You look at Lin and she looks shocked by the news. Tenzin gives her a chance to change walking out the house and you both change and you help Lin put on her armor and she puts on her coat. You both walk out and meet Tenzin as you three join everyone at the location. Lin walks up the steps to meet Korra and kneels down. You watch in amazement as you see Korra do some kind of bending you’ve never seen before. Lin stands up and faces everyone and tests out her Earthbending. She raises a number of boulders surrounding the location. You look at the scene around you and smile watching Lin get her bending restored. She turns to Korra with gratitude for restoring her bending. You watch Tenzin give Korra some words then you step up and hug her a massive hug “I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you” you smile then look over at Lin “glad to have you have, chief” you grin, and she smiles back giving you a hug in front of everyone. You stand there in shock, you’ve never seen her hug anyone since meeting her, but you hug her back. You counted that as a form of PDA…. in a Lin Beifong way...no pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was so fun to write. I hope you guys liked the story. I'm debating on whether to keep the story going as the books progress, but keep it in just one work. Hope I made you guys proud! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Long Time Coming by Oliver James: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GubiCuZChu0
> 
> This song was the inspiration of the tone I wanted to set between the MC and Lin and the song that would play in the background then they share their first kiss.


End file.
